Healing of the Heart
by TreasurePlanetJimxZara
Summary: Sequel to "Trials of the Heart". Another year has come and gone. Jim and Zarabeth look forward to spending another quiet summer together on Montressor. But, when an old friend asks for their help, his life hanging in the balance, they must choose between his life and their safety. Will they be willing to sacrifice what they love most, to go to any lengths, to keep a criminal safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Zarabeth tried to take deep breaths, her sides aching from laughter as she leaned against the shed wall, sliding her back down along its surface until she was sitting on the ground. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Jim Hawkins gave the girl an odd look, trying hard not to laugh as he stepped on a button near the back of his solar surfer, its sail immediately retracting back into the base. "No, you're getting better, but I still wouldn't trust you solo."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't trust me either, but it was fun." The girl continued to laugh quietly, trying to pull her wind-blown hair back into shape as she watched Jim disappear into the shed at her back, putting his surfer away for the day. Closing her eyes, Zara took in the feeling of the warm afternoon light on her bare shoulders as she felt Jim sit beside her on the stone pavement.

Releasing a heavy breath, the boy casually draped an arm behind Zarabeth's shoulders as he looked up into the clear early summer sky. "You'll get there, soon. I only wish I'd been as good as you after my first year. You're practically a natural."

Chuckling to herself, Zara looked up into the boy's face, leaning in closer as she commented. "You were eight."  
Jim shrugged as he met the girl's eyes, scrunching his nose at her as he replied matter-of-factly. "Eight, twenty, same difference. Or should I start saying twenty-one already?"

"After tomorrow, you can." Zarabeth couldn't help but smile as she thought about her birthday. Never could she have imagined three or four years ago that she'd be sitting there, wrapped in the arms of someone who loved her, free physically and mentally from every care and trouble in the world.

Zara bit her lip as she smiled, nudging the boy beside her as she tried to procure an answer from him. "Are you still not gonna tell me what we're doing tomorrow?"

Shaking his head defiantly, Jim looked just like a little kid as he teased. "A surprise is a surprise."

"No hints?" Zarabeth tried to pull her best begging face, her eyes wide as she pursed her lips.

The boy tilted his chin up, smiling triumphantly down at Zara as he chuckled. "Wear something nice, but not too nice."

"Really. You call that a hint?"

"It's the only one you're gonna get." Rising from the ground, Jim gave the girl a mischievous grin as he offered his hand to help her up.

Mulling over what they could possibly be doing the next day, Zarabeth's concentration was broken as the two made their way through the back door straight into the kitchen of the Benbow Inn. The kitchen echoed with the low chatter of customers eating in the next room, the noise level growing whenever the swinging double-doors allowed someone entrance between the two.

Making their way to one corner of the kitchen, Jim hoisted himself atop one of the counters, reaching up above the cupboards to a hanging fruit basket filled with fresh perps.

About to sit beside him, Zarabeth was suddenly stopped as the small pink form of Morph came swirling in front of her face. "Hey, Morphy." The girl giggled quietly as she tried to pet the shape-shifter, the little blob avoiding her hand as he chirped frantically.

Waving his tiny pink arms about his face, Morph flew between Jim and Zara as he tried to communicate something to them.

Laughing at the shape-shifter's frantic movements, Jim tried to calm him down as he tossed the perp in his hand. "What's the matter buddy?"

Seeing that his chirping was getting him nowhere, Morph changed forms as he suddenly turned into a three inch imitation of Mrs. Hawkins. The miniature of Jim's mom had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot in irritation before throwing her hands above her head, Morph's small voice pretending to be mad.

"Oh boy. Time to go." Jim's eyes suddenly went wide in understanding as he abandoned the perp, hurriedly sliding off the counter as he latched a hand about Zara's wrist.

The girl tried to guess at what was happening as she felt herself being pulled back toward the door they'd come from, attempting to get an explanation. "Jim, wait. What are we doing?"

"We need to be scarce for a while. Mom's in one of her-" Almost outside, the boy suddenly stopped as the double-doors at the other end of the kitchen suddenly opened, Mrs. Hawkins standing in its frame. "Moods." Smiling sheepishly, Jim tried to lean casually against the wall as he greeted his mother, releasing his hold on Zara's hand. "Mom, there you are. How ya doin'?"

An unamused look dawning on her face, Mrs. Hawkins approached the two, hands on her hips as she stared unwavering at her son. "Where have you two been? I thought you were going to help me with the lunch crowd?"

Quickly interjecting, Zarabeth tried to remedy the situation. "I'm sorry. Jim was giving me another flying lesson. We meant to be back before, but we just lost track of time."

Sarah's face relaxed as she looked at the girl, a gentle smile crossing her lips as she spoke directly to Zarabeth. "I can let it slide this time, but I'd appreciate a little heads-up in the future so I know where you two are. It's not you, Zarabeth, I just worry for this son of mine. No sense of time-urgency."

Zara couldn't help but smile as she glanced over at Jim, mumbling so that only he could hear her. "Except when escaping."

The boy scrunched his nose at her in mock irritation before turning back to Mrs. Hawkins. "Sorry, mom. We'll try to be better about it next time."

Her look changing yet again, Mrs. Hawkins raised her eyebrows at her son, her tone commanding. "Jim. Dishes. Now."

Just as she was about to move to help him, Zara was stopped as Mrs. Hawkins gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amelia and the kids were by this morning. She was disappointed to miss you, but they were going to be in town for the rest of today. They left something for you up in your room."

Flashing Sarah a bright smile, Zarabeth needed no other convincing as she quickly headed back toward the door leading outside behind the inn, calling over her shoulder before leaving. "I'll be back to help in a bit." Once out on the pavement, the girl turned parallel to the building, making her way along its side before climbing a set of steep stairs which led directly to the third floor of the inn. With the kitchen and dining room on the main floor, the second level was used for the paying guests' rooms, the third being where Jim, Zarabeth, and Mrs. Hawkins' rooms were located.

Once at the top of the stairs, Zara opened the wooden door before her, letting herself into a long hallway lined with four doors, two on each side. Zarabeth's room was at the very end of the hallway to the right, Jim's and his mother's rooms across the way. The fourth room was used for family friends when they'd come to visit.

The room Zara called her own was simple, but beautiful. The walls were painted a dark gray, the closet, vanity dresser, and window seat all a pure white against the smoky gray. Her bedding and single arm chair were both the same bright white as the woodwork, giving the room a clean and organized look.

Sitting atop her bed was a fair-sized box, its form wrapped in brown paper and tied off with a white ribbon. Carefully undoing the paper, Zarabeth took her time in opening her present as the contents were finally revealed. Lying safely at the bottom of the box were two picture frames, one the size of a normal sheet of paper, the other about half that size, both made of polished dark wood. Pulling the frames from their hiding place, Zarabeth couldn't help but smile as she looked at what the frames contained.

The smaller picture was of Amelia and Delbert, their four children sitting with them as they all posed for their first birthday. Zara lovingly ran her fingers over the smooth glass as she looked at each of the children. It was amazing how much they'd grown in one year. Andrew, the only boy, was already trying to talk, forming sounds which could almost be words whenever he wanted attention. Elizabeth, her chestnut hair already growing into small curls, was by far the most curious of her siblings. She never made a sound, but simply observed and watched in astonishment at everything around her. Susan, the blond, was an attention seeker, much like her brother. She was never happy unless she was being held or played with, constantly begging to be noticed. The third of the girls, Alexandra, had hair to match her fiery temper and attitude. She was almost always picking on her siblings, pulling their ears and hair until reprimanded. It was amazing how different all four already were, each little one with a completely unique personality from the others.

Moving on to see what the second frame contained, the girl let a sad smile cross her lips. Sitting in her hands was her certificate for graduating from pastry school. After two years of hard work and learning, everything Zarabeth had dreamed about and worked for had paid off. Though only made of parchment and ink, the certificate in her hands might as well have been gold.

To have something with her name on it, something that meant so much to her, this piece of paper was a sign that everything Zara had lived through, every painful memory and trial, had finally come together for good.

Even though graduation had only been a week ago, Zara already missed her friends. In comparison to their first year, the second had been ordinary and quiet, but perfect all the same. It was weird knowing that she was done with school, especially since Jim and most of her other friends had two years remaining. Zarabeth and Jim hadn't yet gotten a chance to discuss what they'd do during the next semester. She hoped that she could get a job on Kalepsia, just during the school year, that way she could stay close to Jim and continue seeing her friends while putting her skills into practice.

Rising from where she'd been sitting, Zarabeth knew exactly where to put the pictures. Walking across the room toward the single window, the girl carefully set the frame holding the Doppler's family on her vanity, propping the picture up against the mirror. Zara held her certificate up to a blank part of the wall between her dresser and bed, testing out its appearance.

Smiling in satisfaction, the girl spoke to the empty of the room as she confirmed her choice in her mind. "Perfect. I'll get Jim to help me hang it up later."

Making her way back downstairs, Zarabeth couldn't help but enjoy the sense of peace constantly filling her mind. Every day promised to be a happy one, knowing that she was with the people she loved, knowing that her life had direction and purpose, making each moment bright and beautiful to live in. Life simply couldn't be much sweeter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Zarabeth checked her appearance one last time, pulling the fabric of her dress into order as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Wear something nice, but not too nice," were Jim's exact words. Well, this was as close as Zara was going to get without any idea of what they'd be doing that day.

This dress had always been one of her favorites, its rosy pink colored fabric falling to a little below her knees with three-quarter length sleeves and off-the-shoulder neckline. It felt light and summery, but comfortable as well. The pink paired nicely with the light colored corset over the dress, its laces the same rosy color.

Satisfied with how she looked, Zarabeth made her way down behind the building toward the door to the kitchen. Once inside, the girl was puzzled by what she was met with. The kitchen was empty. Even the regular din of people in the next room was absent. Suspicion filling her mind, the girl cautiously walked across the kitchen, stopping when a low metallic whisper from the other side of the doors caught her attention. "Is that her?!"

Another voice made itself barely audible as he hushed the speaker into silence. "B.E.N. shush!"

Pushing open one of the swinging doors, Zara's mind suddenly went blank as it was overwhelmed with sight and sound, the room filled with the ringing of a single word. "Surprise!"

The girl was unable to suppress a broad smile, laughing as the room flooded with light, revealing itself to be full of people and party decorations.

Everyone was there, all of them clapping and cheering as they crowded around the stunned girl, each one wishing her a happy birthday. Morph buzzed about Zarabeth's head, changing into confetti and miniature fireworks as he exploded about her.

B.E.N. was instantly at the girl's side, surrounding her in his spindly embrace as he about lifted her from the floor. "Happy birthday, Bethers! I can't tell ya how excited I am for ya. I mean, twenty-one, wow! It's enough to make a grown robot cry." The metal man continued to ramble on, even after he'd let go of the girl and made his way back across the room.

Zarabeth continued to laugh as her world suddenly went dark, her eyes securely covered by someone's hands as they stood behind her, a familiar voice speaking low to her ear as she was slowly urged forward. "Hey beautiful. Surprised?"

"Jim, what are you doing?" The girl could only walk where she was led as she smiled. Suddenly stopped, the boy removed his hands, allowing Zara to see once more. She was standing in front of a beautifully decorated table, covered in a white lace tablecloth and adorned with small bouquets of wildflowers. Sitting in the center of the table was the largest stack of pancakes Zarabeth thought she'd ever seen, a collection of small candles placed in its top, the sight causing her to join in the noise of the room as she laughed in pure delight. "This is amazing. Thank you everyone."

Mrs. Hawkins came alongside the girl, giving her a harm hug. "Happy birthday, sweet girl."

"Oh, Sarah, I don't know how to thank you, for everything you've ever done."

Holding Zara at arm's length, Jim's mother simply smiled, a look of love in her eyes as she glanced about the room. "We all wanted to to do this for you. Well, go on. Make a wish."

Turning back toward the table, Zarabeth felt Jim clasp her hand in his as the three stood together. Closing her eyes, the girl took a deep breath as she thought, leaning forward as she opened her eyes, blowing out the flames of every candle in one breath.

The rest of the morning was spent enjoying everyone's company, accepting hugs and well-wishes while they all ate a hearty breakfast together.

When she wasn't in conversation, Zara was watching and listening, looking about the crowded room as she thought about how blessed she truly was. But of all the people she enjoyed watching, the Dopplers were, by far, the most entertaining. With four energetic one-year-olds, Amelia and Delbert certainly had their hands full. Zara had always appreciated Amelia's patient nature, which was proving to be more than useful with the new challenges which having children brought.

As the morning wore on into early afternoon, the party slowly subsided as people left to go about their day, the crowd steadily shrinking until only the Dopplers and those who lived in the Benbow Inn were left.

Zarabeth was doing her best to hold in her quiet laughter as she tried to help feed the Doppler's children. With Susan in her lap and Alexandra in a high-chair beside her, Zara cut the soft pancakes on her plate into tiny pieces, trying to get the red-haired girl to accept it. In comparison to her sister's stubborn refusal to even open her mouth, Susan was eating faster than Zarabeth could keep up with. She was having enough trouble feeding these two, Zara couldn't imagine having to raise four, especially all the same age.

Zarabeth could see Jim making his way toward her, trying to explain her difficulty to him as the boy knelt between her seat and the high-chair. "I honestly don't know how Amelia and Delbert do it. Susan is about to finish off her second pancake this sitting and Alex here doesn't even want to touch hers."

Jim chuckled quietly, turning toward the red-haired girl as he tickled the side of her pink cheek. "What's that? You won't eat? You have to at least try one bite. My mom's pancakes are the best."

The little feline giggled, trying to brush the boy's hand away with her tiny fingers as she smiled.

From across the table, Delbert spoke up, drawing the two's attention as he smiled knowingly. "Well aren't you both just a picture? I say, Jim, it's been almost three years. When are you and Zara going to tie the knot?"

Taken off guard by the bluntness of the question, Zarabeth's cheeks reddened slightly, biting her lip as she smiled down at the head of golden hair in her lap.

Unlike Zara's reaction, Jim was as calm and collected as anything as he made an answer for the both of them. "Probably not until after I graduate. So about two more years, that's all."

The girl looked up at Jim, immediately caught in his gaze as she felt him lace his fingers between hers, a look of pure love in those crystal eyes.

She and Jim had talked about marriage, many times, but nothing had ever been completely concrete as far as a time to do it. They both knew that things would be easier if they waited for Jim to finish school first. Even though being married to Jim was the only thing she could ever want, Zarabeth was willing to wait. With everything they'd endured together over the last three years, she knew that nothing could permanently separate them. What was two more short years? They were a chance to find out more about the man she loved, a chance to grow together in deeper trust and love, a time to do things she might not have the chance to do after marriage. Each season of her life was precious, and Zarabeth was more than willing to take each one in stride, no matter what it might bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Zarabeth released a content sigh, closing her eyes as she let her head roll gently to the side, her cheek resting against Jim's chest as she sat surrounded in his arms. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the boy play aimlessly with the waves of her hair, his fingers tangled in them as he looked up into the glowing late afternoon sky.

Since the rebuilding of the inn, this had become their favorite spot, sitting together in the small gazebo at the edge of the garden plateau on the side of the inn, looking out over the colorless canyons and open plains as day would slowly fade into night.

Without looking up, Zara's voice was quiet as she spoke, thinking back at the events of that morning. "Today was wonderful."

Jim tilted his head to better face the girl, a half-smile crossing his lips as he made his reply. "Ready for round two?"

Scrunching her nose in confusion, Zarabeth sat up slightly, her eyes level with Jim's as she tried to understand. "Wait, what?"

The boy leaned in closer, their faces only inches apart as his smile only grew, pleased with her reaction. "Your surprise."

"What was this morning?"

Jim chuckled quietly, pushing the hair up from his forehead as he carefully watched the girl's face. "That was my mom's surprise. Now it's my turn. Come on."

Completely confused, Zara attempted to make a reply, starting but never finishing her thoughts as she tried to sort through them. The girl simply let the boy lead her back toward the storage shed behind the Benbow, waiting patiently while Jim set up his surfer.

Slipping his foot into the safety strap, Jim adjusted himself one last time before helping Zarabeth get on behind him. "Ready?"

Zara firmly wrapped her arms about the boy from behind, her heart racing in excitement and growing curiosity. "Ready."

The surfer took off, its thruster revving to life as they soared over the ground, gradually gaining altitude until they were a good thirty feet off the ground.

To Zara, no matter how many times they'd flown together, the surge of adrenaline and the overwhelming feelings of freedom flowing through her made every time feel like her first. There was nothing like it in the world.

The girl smiled unconsciously, enjoying the wind through her hair as she let her head rest against Jim's back. She wasn't really paying attention to see where they were headed, simply content to take in the view of the endless canyons and ravines below as they sailed past.

It wasn't until the thrusters let up, the surfer slowly descending, that Zarabeth looked to see where they were. The small town of Benbow was nowhere to be seen from any angle, the world around the two completely barren, its colorless surface broken by ravines and canyons which divided the plains into separate platforms.

Once on the ground, Zara took a minute to regain her balance and footing before releasing herself from the board, finally able to get a good look around the small plateau. "Oh Jim...it's beautiful."

With a look of eagerness in his eyes, Jim couldn't help but smile as he watched the girl, taking her by the hand as he led her to the far edge behind them.

Now Zarabeth understood the surprise, and now she really was excited. Lying in perfect order near the edge of the natural stone platform was a large blanket, spread smooth across the ground, a single wicker basket atop the fabric.

Sitting down cross-legged atop the blanket, Zara watched in amusement as Jim sat beside her, his face showing signs of both nervousness and eager anticipation as he pulled the basket closer to him, trying to hide its contents from the girl.

"Ok, Zara, I need you to close your eyes for a minute. No peeking!"

Quietly laughing, the girl closed her eyes, covering them with one hand to make sure that she wouldn't accidentally see anything. Waiting in darkness, Zarabeth could make out the sounds of something being pulled from the basket and the sharp clinking of glass or metal.

After another minute, Jim finally spoke again, his voice evident with excitement as he announced. "Ok, on three. One..."

Zara bit down on her lower to keep from laughing. She knew that Jim enjoyed teasing her, always making her wait a long time between words as he counted down.

"Two... Three!"

Uncovering her eyes, the girl let out a surprised breath, a perfect sight before her. Sitting in front of the two was a small crystal plate, a miniature chocolate cake, haphazardly frosted sitting atop its surface, with another crystal plate and silver fork in front of both of them.

Running a hand along the back of his neck, Jim looked sheepishly at the girl beside him. "It's nothing like you do, but I thought I'd give it a try. Do you like it?"

Unable to hold back her happiness any longer, Zarabeth flashed the boy a brilliant smile, wrapping her arms about him in a tight hug as she made her reply. "It's perfect." Pulling away slightly, she gave his cheek a light kiss, before continuing in a tone a little above a whisper. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Zara."

For the next few hours, Jim and Zara were content to simply sit together, talking about anything and everything as they made their way through Jim's cake. The dishes put away, the dessert completely finished off, the two sat quietly together, Zarabeth in front of Jim, half sitting half lying in his arms, as they watched the Etherium above them change from bright orange and gold to deep purple and blue.

Enveloped in Jim's embrace, Zara let a content smile form on her lips as she thought about the day behind her. It had been absolutely perfect. If life could get any better, then Zarabeth couldn't even imagine how.

Releasing a quiet breath, the girl tilted her head back, trying to better see Jim as she spoke in a hushed tone. "I love you."

Looking down to meet her eyes, Jim's mouth turned into a half-smile as he replied, his answer equally quiet. "I love you too."

Raising her hand to his cheek, Zara let her fingers play aimlessly in the ends of his hair, smiling as Jim turned his head, surrounding her hand in his as he lightly kissed each of her fingers. Closing her eyes, the girl took in the feeling of his lips pressed against her skin, each touch sending warmth through her hand. "Do you know how wonderful you are?"

Jim gently pulled the girl's hand to his cheek, his lips moving against the back of it as he spoke. "I can only ask you the same thing."

Sitting up a little higher, Zarabeth moved closer to Jim, her back resting against his chest, the boy's head next to hers as they looked out over the canyons. "Did you mean what you told Delbert this morning?" She already knew the answer, but Zara wanted to hear Jim say it anyway.

"About getting married? Of course I did."

The girl turned her face a little more till her and Jim's foreheads were resting together, carefully watching his face as she smiled. "Only two more years."

"Can you wait that long?"

The girl thought for a moment, lost in Jim's eyes as they reflected the late evening light before finally finding words to answer. "I can wait all my life, as long as it means spending the rest of it with you."

"Do something for me?" The boy's eyes seemed to light up as he smiled, reaching, without looking, back toward the basket beside him.

"Anything."

"Turn to face that way?"

Zarabeth unconsciously scrunched her nose in confusion, curious as to what Jim was getting at, but following his directions as she turned to sit so that her back was to him. The girl could hear the sound of glass clinking together as Jim moved dishes aside, trying to extract something from the basket, only taking a moment before silence ensued once more. Zara could feel the boy's breath against the back of her neck as she saw his arms reach around her from behind, something hidden in his hands as he brought them closer to her throat.

Something heavy and cold was now lying against the girl's skin, causing her to instinctively look down. Zara took in a sharp breath as her eyes caught sight of what Jim had given her. Hanging from a dark leather cord was a pendant maybe an inch in size. Its small thin form was completely made of cogs and gears of different sizes, shapes, and metals, all welded together to create the shape of a heart.

Turning to face the boy behind her, Zarabeth struggled to find words as she looked between the necklace and Jim. "You...you made this...for me?"

All the boy could do was smile as he nodded in reply.

Leaning closer to him, Zara bit her lip in indecision as she smiled, questioning herself for a moment before doing something she almost never did. She kissed Jim.

Her hands on either side of his face, Zarabeth let her thanks speak for itself without uttering a sound, her lips against his saying all she could never put to words.

Taken off guard for only an instant, Jim couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms about the girl, pulling her closer till she was on her knees leaning over him, their gentle touch only deepening.

Slowly pulling away, the girl felt her cheeks flush slightly, realizing how suddenly she'd reacted as she looked down into Jim's face, laughing quietly at her own embarrassment. "Sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

"No, no." Jim found himself lost in the girl's eyes, amazed by how beautiful she looked in the late evening light as he pushed some stray waves of hair away from her face, still holding onto her as he continued. "You should have your birthday more often."

Any insecurities she'd felt now gone, Zara dared to lean down once more, closing her eyes as she let her lips meet Jim's a second time. Her mind exploding with emotion, the girl tried to remember every touch, every sensation as she let herself become lost in the boy's embrace.

A life with Jim. That's all Zarabeth wanted and could ever hope for. This boy surrounding her in his protection and love had changed her life more than she could ever thank or repay. He'd given her freedom, body and soul, something that she could never have had without him. He'd given her hope and a future, a future worth living for. Jim was her future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Didn't you see Gen a week ago?" Jim held a small stack of crisp white envelopes in his hand, referring to a certain one as he gave Zarabeth a questioning look.

"No, it's been a week and four days. I promised to write her every week, just like I did last summer." The girl scrunched her nose at Jim in mock irritation, adjusting the weight of the basket of groceries to her other arm as they walked through the busy streets of the Benbow marketplace.

The boy simply chuckled as he put the letter back with the stack, tapping them in his hand as he shook his head. "Teh, girls. You don't see me writing Talyn or Cane, and even if I did it sure wouldn't be once a week. Here we are. Stay out here, if you want. I'll only be a minute."

Leaning up against the brick wall of the post-office, Zara nodded as she relaxed, setting the heavy basket by her feet to let her arm rest. "I can wait."

Looking down, the girl couldn't help but smile as her eyes fell upon the necklace lying against her chest. She hadn't taken it off since the day Jim had given it to her. It was still hard for Zara to believe that Jim had made it, and that made the pendant all the more precious to her.

Glancing idly about the hectic street, the girl suddenly stopped, her attention directed toward the police headquarters as she watched one of the robo-cops hang the new wanted posters beside the door. Curiosity getting the best of her, Zarabeth waited until the officer was finished before making her way across the alley to look at the signs. Scanning the unfamiliar faces, the girl couldn't help but smile as one picture became distinguishable to her.

From behind her, Zara heard Jim speak up as he left the post-office, walking over to where she stood. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Motioning toward the poster in the far right corner, the girl chuckled quietly as she kept her eyes on the paper. "They changed Silver's picture. Looks even less like him, now. His reward went up too."

Jim's eyes went wide in astonishment as he read the numbers, whistling low. "Impressive. Hey, if we could find him, we'd be set for life."

Zara knew he was only joking, but was still put off by the statement as she shoved his shoulder playfully. "James Hawkins, don't even joke about it. Do you know what they'd do if they got ahold of Silver?"

Even thinking about it made Jim uncomfortable as he unconsciously began rubbing his throat. "Not exactly my first choice of how to die."

"Amen to that. Well, we'd better be heading back, your mom's waiting for us to help with dinner. Any letters to bring back?"

Holding up an even thicker stack than they'd brought, the boy smiled as he began to walk back with Zarabeth toward the inn. "I'm sure they're mostly for mom, but we can go through them when we get there."

Once back in the inn, Zara was instantly busy as she helped Mrs. Hawkins prepare for that night's crowd of customers. Between baking, cooking, and tidying up the dining room, Zarabeth had more than enough to do as the evening wore on.

"There you are, Mrs. Dunwiddie. One glass of perp juice, one order of Bonzabeast stew, and two freshly baked dinner rolls. That right?"

The shriveled alien woman's metallic voice rose above the din of the room as she replied. "Perfect, as always. Thank you, deary."

A tray full of dirty dishes in hand, Zara carefully backed into the kitchen, pushing past the swinging double doors toward a counter near the sink as she added the mess to the already present pile of dishes. Hands on hips, the girl looked over the growing mountain as she felt a hand against her shoulder.

With an understanding smile, Sarah glanced over toward the sink as she spoke. "Would you mind getting a start on the dishes? B.E.N. and I can run the dining room for a while."

"Of course. Say, do you know where Jim is? I haven't seen him in a while."

"I sent him upstairs to look over the mail. You know, sorting through all the bills and junk is a lot of brain power."

Finally gaining victory over a particularly tough food-stain, Zarabeth couldn't help but feel pleased with her work as she gradually washed the pile of pots, pans, and plates into extinction. She didn't mind doing dishes. It was more fulfilling than some chores. You start with an absolute mess and come out with sparkling glass and metal, waiting until they can be useful again.

Having just finished the last of the pile, Zara was drying her hands of the water and soap suds when the door to the pavement behind the inn suddenly opened. Turning to see who it was, Zarabeth let a look of mock irritation dawn on her face as she joked. "And where have you been slacking off?"

Jim swallowed hard as he made his way toward the girl, a single piece of paper firmly gripped in his hands.

Noticing how pale he looked, worry instantly filled the girl's stomach as she tried to read his face. "Jim? What's wrong?"

Looking back toward the swinging doors, the boy's voice shook slightly as he hesitated to ask something. "D-do you think you could get off for a little while?"

Immediately picking up on the seriousness in his tone, Zara also looked toward the doors as she finished wiping her hands dry. "I'm not sure, but I'll ask. Just a second."

Coming back into the kitchen, Mrs. Hawkins had given Zarabeth some time to talk with Jim.

Walking outside, Jim looked cautiously around the side of the building before making his way toward the storage shed behind the inn.

All Zara could do was follow the boy as she wondered at what could be wrong. Jim seemed on-edge and nervous; no, not just nervous, afraid almost. Her mind reeling in worry, the girl did as Jim asked her, sitting with him inside the storage shed, closing the door behind her while he turned on a single light hanging from the wooden ceiling. Zarabeth tried to be patient as she waited for Jim to speak, knowing that it would be wrong to push him to words before he was ready.

Releasing a heavy breath, the boy pushed the hair up from his forehead with a shaking hand as he looked from the paper in his other hand to the girl sitting in front of him. "This came today with the other letters. It's addressed to us."

Accepting the paper, Zara tried to make out the words scrawled across it, her eyes adjusting to the dim light as she read in growing confusion. Written on the page was a series of sentences, no two having anything in common, as far as subject, a word or part of a word underlined here and there. "We need to get flowers before the summer ends. If your mother is tired, help her. Keep flying and don't stop running. Make sure to take the roast out of the oven when it's time. If the packages come, send them back to the owner. She had her hair is long tresses. The stellar formation is soon to be gone... What is this?"

Jim bit down hard on his lip as he helped the girl to understand. "I didn't get it either, not until I got to the name at the bottom."

Shifting her gaze to the end of the letter, the words, "Not gold but..." were signed in place of a name. "Silver." The girl unconsciously said the single name that came to mind as she looked back up at Jim. "Silver wrote this."

The boy nodded, continuing to explain as he leaned his elbows against his knees, his hands tightly clasped together. "Now read only the words that are underlined."

Taking a moment to get her concentration back, Zarabeth jumped from word to word as things slowly began to come together to make sense. "Need your help. Running out of time. Come to tress...Tresslar soon. All my love, not gold but...Silver." Below the last line was a single sentence, straightforward and clear. "We are the Caliban."  
Suddenly understanding, the girl unconsciously took in a sharp breath, covering her mouth with her hand as she faced Jim again, her voice trembling. "The Caliban, like the fever? You don't think..."

Running his hand along the back of his neck, Jim shook his head as he released a heavy breath. "That's what it looks like."

"I-I thought only babies got Caliban Fever. Why would Silver have it?"

"No, only babies are immunized for it. They're given a mild form of it to keep them from getting it later. I know I was immunized, when I was like two. Have you had it?"

"I'm sure I have. Not that I'd remember, but I must have." Sitting in silence for a moment, Zarabeth looked back down at the paper in her hands. "H-he said, 'We are the Caliban.' He must not be the only one."

"If they don't get it as kids, it's worse to have the fever as an adult. It can kill you. If Tresslar hadn't ever been exposed to it before, it'll spread like a plague."

"What are we gonna do? Silver wouldn't write to us if it weren't serious."

Pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration, Jim kept his eyes firmly shut as he replied. "I know. Tresslar's only about a day's flight, so distance isn't the problem."

"It's one of those nomad colonies right?"

"Them and Risona, they're the only planets in this system that the government doesn't have power over. They're their own deal. Good hiding spot for a wanted pirate."

"We're gonna go aren't we?"

Meeting the girl's eyes, Jim tried to think through the situation as he formed a plan in his mind. "We can't ignore it. Silver obviously needs us, he wouldn't risk his life otherwise." The boy ran his hand nervously through his hair as he continued. "Mom can't know anything until we get back. Better to apologize late than ask permission now."

Zarabeth simply nodded, agreeing with him. Sarah would never let them go if she knew what was happening. Of anyone who knew the truth about Silver, Mrs. Hawkins was the only one, but she'd never agree to it. Not even Amelia or Delbert knew what really happened aboard the Legacy three years ago, that Jim and Zara had let Silver escape.

"It's settled then." Jim slowly rose, retrieving the paper back from the girl as he hid it in his pocket. "If he's on Tresslar, then we can't get to him on any of the commercial ships. We'll have to find a trade ship or rent a small boat ourselves. I'll figure it out. We can decide what to do about Silver once we get there, after we size-up the situation. Can you be ready to leave as early as tomorrow night? We'll have to sneak out of here after dark."

"I could be ready tonight if we needed."

"Ok. Not a word to my mom."

Zara shook her head as she also stood. "Not a sound."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Zarabeth's head shot up, the almost undetectable sound of light knocking on her door making her heart pulse in growing anticipation. Slinging her leather pack over her shoulder, the girl hurriedly rose to answer the door, being as quiet as possible so as not to break the hush of the deep night.

Even in the darkness of the hallway, Zara knew that it was Jim standing outside of her room, taking the girl's hand without a word as they silently walked down the hall toward the door to the outside stairway.

The summer night air was uncommonly cool as the two made their way down the stairs and out to the road leading away from the inn, the world around them dead still. The only sounds to break the silence were the light breeze and the crunch of dirt beneath Jim and Zara's feet as they walked in the dark. Zarabeth was thankful to be dressed a little more warmly, her black leggings and white blouse covered by one of Jim's black jackets that she'd borrowed. She liked the feeling of the over-sized jacket surrounding her, it smelled like Jim, giving the girl a comforting feeling as they walked through the night.

Jim had arranged for them to get on a trade ship headed for an outpost on Tresslar. Everything was ready, the ship was just waiting for them at the edge of Benbow.

Zara had never been in town after dark, at least not at this odd hour. Everything felt heavy and dead, the quiet making her uncomfortable as they neared the transport platform.

Just as Jim had said, a ship was waiting for them, the low chatter of the spacers and shuffling of feet an odd sort of comfort as the two were helped aboard. Without any further setbacks, the small ship left the station, gaining altitude as it left the few lights of Benbow far below.

Leaning against the railing on the port side of the boat, Zara released a heavy sigh as she let her head rest against Jim's shoulder, the boy standing in a similar manner beside her. She couldn't help but harbor a bit of healthy fear and doubt in the back of her mind. What were they doing? Flying to a planet they'd never even seen before, going there to find one man among the masses, to find Silver and help him, even though they had no idea how, anyone would think she and Jim were crazy. Except for the flights between Montressor and Kalepsia over the last two years, it'd been since the voyage of the Legacy since Zarabeth had last been out on an adventure like this. The only comfort she had was knowing that, no matter what would happen, Jim would always be right there with her.

The girl's voice was hesitant and low as she finally broke the silence between them. "Are we doing the right thing? Just leaving like this?"

Moving to stand behind her, Jim wrapped his arms securely about Zarabeth's shoulders as he let his head rest in her thick hair. "It'll be fine. My mom will get the note I left for her. We can explain everything once we get back."

Zara couldn't help but chuckle quietly as she thought about the 'welcome home' they'd be sure to receive. "Your mom's gonna kill us."

"Probably. But don't worry about it. I'll try smoothing things over with her later. She'll understand."

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind the two drew their attentions as a tall human man with dark hair made his presence known. He was handsome enough, his clothing and single hoop earring giving him a foreign appearance as he rubbed at his close-cut facial hair. "Excuse my rude interruption, but I couldn't help but overhear. It was a curious thing, two young people hiring passage on a trade ship to leave in the dead of night. Eloping are we?"

Put off by the man's bluntness, Zara tried to keep her tone even as she replied with as much casualness as possible. "No, we're not, actually."

"As I said, curious thing. Interesting destination, Tresslar. What would pull you to such a destitute planet as that?"

Smiling coolly, the girl could feel her patience ebbing away. She didn't know why, but she didn't care for this trader, letting a small shadow of her emotions surface in her tone. "I might be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's none of your business."

The man whistled low as he chuckled, stepping a little closer to where the two stood. "No reason to get feisty, just a bit of healthy curiosity. As captain, I like to make sure I can take care of my passengers, when I have them."

The smile on Zarabeth's lips was sweet, but with a hint of threat in it. She wanted to make sure this man understood her position. "That's very nice of you, but we payed you to fly us, that's all."

Raising his hands in a gesture of resignation, the trader slowly backed away, flashing the girl a charming smile before turning to leave. "Have it your way, milady. I only aim to please. We'll most likely arrive late afternoon tomorrow. Until then."

Alone again, Jim scrunched his nose at the girl beside him as he chuckled down at her. "What was that for?"

"What?"

"Little harsh weren't ya?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, turning back to lean against the rail as she defended herself. "I didn't care for him."

"What was so wrong about him? He was just trying to talk."

"I-I dunno. I just had a gut feeling. He seemed more nosy than curious."

Standing behind Zara, Jim continued to laugh quietly as he wrapped his arms about her shoulders again. "Wound up aren't ya? This whole thing's got you paranoid."

"No, not paranoid." The girl smiled as she tried to turn her head to face Jim. "Just cautious. I don't want to take any chances."

"Relax, everything's gonna be ok. Come on, let's get some rest. They'll wake us when we get there."

The ship had no cabins, just a single room for all the spacers to sleep in and a second to keep the supplies and cargo in.

Tucked safely between two stacks of crates and barrels in the cargo bay, Zara tried to make herself comfortable while lying atop some feed sacks, her head in Jim's lap as he lounged against the wooden wall behind them.

Too tired to even think, Zarabeth's mind was completely at ease, feeling Jim play mindlessly with her hair as she fell into deep and restful sleep. "Hold on, Silver. We're coming."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Zarabeth could feel her chest tighten painfully as she looked around at their surroundings. Tresslar was a barren planet, similar in appearance to Montressor, but more flat and without canyons or ravines to break up its surface. After a little less than a day of flying, the trading ship had docked at an outpost on the far side of the planet, an overwhelming number of people, tents, and temporary structures thick around the outpost.

Anything that Zara had tried to imagine about Tresslar had been far from the truth, nothing being able to prepare her for the poverty and destitution before her.

Jim stood beside her, a similar look on his face as he spoke almost to himself. "That's a lot of people."

Turning her head from side to side, Zara tried to get an idea of how many there were in this single area, completely overwhelmed by their numbers. "How are we ever gonna find Silver in all of this?"

Scratching the back of his head, Jim turned around in a circle, trying to think of where to start before slowly walking toward the outpost building. "It's hard to forget a cyborg. I'm sure we'll come across someone who's seen him. Let's start here."

The trade ship had promised to wait for them, but only until that night. If the two weren't back by then, they were left without a ride home.

The alien man working at the outpost building remembered seeing a cyborg about a week before, said he had a letter to deliver. That must have been the one they received. The man couldn't tell them much more, but he pointed them in the direction he'd seen the cyborg head back toward.

Walking through the haphazardly created aisles between tents and shacks, Zarabeth could feel her heart breaking at every sound of a hacking cough or whenever a small knot of ragged children would run in front of them.

Caliban. The fever had been named after the people group who had first contracted it. The fever ripped through almost every last one of them, killing all but a single boy. That one survivor made it to another planet where the fever only continued to spread through him. Like every other virus, it could be controlled and killed, but only until it mutated again. If not contracted in a more tame form as a child, the virus would become more violent to an adult, festering in scar tissue, growing until it would shut down their body. Everyone was afraid of the Caliban, but the fever hadn't been a problem for years.

From one family group to another, Jim and Zara asked around, hoping to catch onto Silver's trail as they walked deeper and deeper into the slums.

"So many." Zarabeth smiled in a friendly gesture at a small alien girl with light green skin, the little one returning the smile before burying her face in her mother's skirt. "Why are they all here?"

Jim shook his head slowly, glancing back at the girl behind him as he helped her over a pile of tin in their path. "Runaways, orphans, homeless, criminals. It's like a safe-haven or a place to escape responsibility, punishment, or just life. Not my first choice of a place to settle down, but most of them seem pretty happy."

The two continued searching, coming across someone who'd seen Silver only every once in a while, making their way in whatever direction they'd point out until they'd come upon the next clue.

Zara and Jim had split up for a few minutes, each taking a portion of the path to question people. Zarabeth was in the middle of asking a girl about her own age, seeing whether she'd ever seen the cyborg before, when she was suddenly stopped by an elderly human woman sitting in a rocking chair across the path. The old woman's voice was raspy and high pitched as she got Zara's attention. "A cyborg, you say? I know a cyborg."

Kneeling in the dirt beside the woman, the girl's eagerness showed in her face as she smiled. "When have you seen him?"

"Used to be about every day. John is his name. Would come by on his way back from Arnie's place over there. Always bring me back some trinket or another. Gave me this 'bout a year ago." The woman halted her rocking as she pointed at a small metal pin attached to her dress collar. "Pretty ain't it?"

"Very. You said his name was John. I think he's the man I'm looking for. What does he look like?"

"Hefty chunk of a man, right side made of gears and gadgets. He must be able to change his hand into a dozen different things."

There was no doubt in her mind now. This woman knew Silver. "When did you see him last?"

"It's been well on a week. Not like him to leave an old woman by herself so long. I have a sneaking suspicion the fever's got to him. Such a nice man."

The girl could feel her heart drop slightly, a thought nagging at the back of her mind as she listened to what was being said. Was Silver even still alive? "Could you tell me where he's staying? I could find out for you if he's ill or not."

The woman flashed Zarabeth a nearly toothless grin, a kind look in her eyes as she thanked her. "Would you do that? A horrible thing, leaving an old woman to wonder. John lives in a little boat right off this main path here. Walk maybe a quarter mile that way and you can't miss it. If you come across a metal shack with a front porch, you've gone too far."

Excited by the information, Zara gently gripped the woman's hand as she rose to find Jim. "Thank you very much. I'll be back soon."

After reuniting with Jim, the two hurried past the tents and other structures, following the woman's directions as they made their way down the path. Suddenly coming upon a part which was a little less crowded, Zara's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of what they'd been searching for.

Lying flightless on the right side of the dirt alley was a longboat, its paint long worn, the wooden rails splintering from wear. It was the very same longboat which the cyborg had escaped from the Legacy on three years ago. Cradled between the benches at the ends of the craft was Silver, the cyborg's quivering body wrapped in a dark blanket, hiding his face from view.

Filled with overwhelming relief, Zara immediately fell to her knees beside the boat, reaching a gentle hand out toward her friend. "Silver?"

The figure started, rolling over slowly as a head emerged from the fabric. Upon seeing the two, the cyborg's face relaxed into a bright smile, his voice hoarse and strained as he spoke in surprise. "Zara! Jimbo! Ain't yeh be a sight for a sore eye! Yeh go' t'my note I see."

Walking to stand on the other side of the longboat, Jim did his best to help Silver into a sitting position, the cyborg's mechanical hand tightly clasped about Zara's as they greeted him. "Hey, Silver. You made us work pretty hard to understand that little riddle of yours."

The cyborg chuckled, pulling the sleeve of his shirt across his forehead as he continued to look from one relieved face to the other. "Oh, I knew yeh could do it. Smart as paint, t'e both of yeh."

Even though she was more than happy to see him, especially after all this time, Zarabeth was struggling to keep a smile on her face. Silver seemed so different, not really in appearance, he just seemed paler and more worn than she'd remembered him to be. It was as if every word he spoke was taking more from him than he could spare. Realizing that they were running out of time, the girl immediately began trying to sort out the situation, searching for a clear answer as to how she and Jim should go about this. "How long have you been sick?"

The old cyborg grunted, shifting his weight as he tried to better face the two, a forced smile on his face as he slowly answered. "Let meh see now. Uh, it's been well on two weeks I s'ppose. I' t'wouldn't be so bad if i' t'weren't for deh aches."

Reaching for a towel from inside her leather bag, Zara tried to clear Silver's forehead and face of the cold sweat which seemed to only persist as she looked with worrying eyes at Jim.

Leaning against the single mast of the longboat, the old cyborg seemed to slip off into an unwilling sort of sleep, his body relaxing as he rested quietly.

Forehead cradled in her hand, Zarabeth pushed the hair away from her eyes as she turned to face the boy, her voice hushed. "Jim, he needs to come back with us."

The boy pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration as he spoke slowly, his tone equally quiet. "I know. I'm just not sure how we can pull it off. Two weeks..."

"He'll die if he stays out here."

"Coming back with us won't guarantee that he lives. Silver'll be caught and hung before we can say otherwise if we try to get a doctor involved."

"So we don't get a doctor. Bringing him back is still the best chance he has." The girl swallowed hard as her gaze shifted to where Silver slept.

Coming back around the other side of the flightless boat, Jim sat beside Zarabeth, pulling her close as he tried to figure out how best to handle this.

Even if they did manage to get Silver onto the trade ship and back to Montressor, they'd have to figure out some way of getting him through town to the inn without being recognized. The cover of darkness could only do so much for a man with a high price on his head. They'd have to hide Silver, and keep him hidden, but what else could they do for him?

Looking up into the late evening sky, Zarabeth could see that they would soon be plunged into darkness, their window to get Silver aboard the trade ship closing. They had to make a decision. Now.

Feeling Jim suddenly release his hold on her shoulders, Zara glanced up to see what he was doing. "Jim?"

The boy was looking intently at the mast of the longboat, a hint of a smile on his face as he scrambled to stand up. "Zara, we don't need the trade ship. The longboat still has its sail and thrusters. We could fly home in this."

The girl looked skeptically at the splintering wood beside her, not exactly jumping at the chance to risk her life in the rickety tub. "Really? A-are you sure it still flies?"

Jim turned once more to look at the girl, his eyes sparkling with growing eagerness as he continued to look over the rusted engine and control panel. "Hey, if I can fly a broken cannon thruster, this'll be a piece of cake. This way, we can go straight to the inn with no one the wiser that Silver is even on Montressor. Zarabeth, we can do it."

All the girl could do was nod, smiling slightly as she watched Jim begin to put his plan to work.

Remembering that she had a promise to keep, Zara decided it would be alright for her to leave Silver with Jim for a little while, rising to leave with only a hurried explanation of where she was going before starting back down the path the way they'd come.

There she was, just as Zara had left her, the elderly woman in her rocking chair, smiling in contentment to herself as she rocked back and forth. Slowly coming alongside her, the girl gave the woman a tender smile as she knelt once more by her seat.

The old woman turned toward Zarabeth, her eyes brightening as her hoarse voice rang out to greet her. "Ah, you did come back. Any news for an old woman?"

"Thank you for helping us find Sil-John. We were beginning to lose hope of finding anyone who knew where he was."

"At my age, I'm more than happy to be of help to anyone. I used to do lots of things, but no more, no more. This old body of mine just won't cooperate. Did you ask John why he's neglected this poor old woman? Not like him."

Zara couldn't help but smile as she listened to the woman. She seemed like such a nice person, fun to be around if you had the time. She'd been of more help to her and Jim than she could probably ever realize, but thanking her was all she could do. "You were right, your guess before. He's sick with the fever."

The woman's look was troubled as she furrowed her brows, her voice lowering as she shook her head sympathetically. "It's this blasted plague, I tell you. Taking all the good people right from under our noses. He's still alive though, I take it?"

"He is, for now. How long has the Caliban been spreading here?"

Pursing her lips in concentration, the elderly woman looked up into the clouded sky as she continued to rock in her chair. "It's been a good two, two and a half weeks, I'd say. I know maybe three or four families who've already lost one of their older folks. Children who've gotten it seem to come out alright. It's the older ones that suffer. Infernal fever. Goes against the rights of nature, it does, taking the adults and leaving their little ones to fend for themselves. Not right, I tell you." The woman paused in her speech for a moment, turning to face Zarabeth again before continuing, her look softening. "Take care of John will you? Such a nice man. Hate to see a gentleman suffer like that."

"We'll do all we can. Thank you, again, for all your help." Saying her goodbyes, Zara rose to leave, but stopped as she felt a hand reach out to grab her arm.

"Tell John that MaryAnne wishes his full recovery. Will you do that for me? Oh, and here's something else. It's not much, but it might help with the fever. It couldn't help my son, but it might do John some good."

Zarabeth carefully accepted the dark bottle handed to her, the container maybe half full of a clear liquid, its smell overwhelming as the girl uncorked the neck. "W-what is it?"

"Smuggler ship was by 'bout a week back. Was bringing in these here liquids by the crate-full. S'pposed to help take the edge off the fever. It's saved most of the little ones, but not done much for us older folk. Who knows, maybe it can help John."

Looking from the bottle in her hand to the elderly woman, Zara smiled in thanks as she turned to leave. "Thank you, MaryAnne."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"How's he holding up?" Jim adjusted the force of the thrusters as he flew through a dense cloud of star-dust, the Etherium around the longboat a dark blue.

Zarabeth shook her head slowly, looking from Jim to Silver as the cyborg slept in small fits of rest, sometimes restful, sometimes plagued with fever induced dreams. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing. It's hard to keep him hydrated. I don't even know what this stuff is supposed to do." The girl held up the dark bottle the elderly woman had given her. Unsure of how much to give him or when, all Zara could do was give him a little every once in a while to see if the liquid changed any of Silver's symptoms. If nothing else, at least the cyborg was able to sleep some. "How long do you think it'll be before we get home?"

"She's not very fast, but she's even tempered. At the rate that these thruster are working, we might get there by tomorrow evening, especially if there's good sunlight for the sail.

Jim had his hands full with directing the longboat, making sure that everything was in working order. The last thing they needed was to be stranded somewhere, a helpless wanted pirate in tow. Zara was in charge of keeping Silver comfortable and hydrated, not knowing much, but just enough to keep the cyborg going. They're only hope was that Sarah would know what to do, and be willing to help as soon as they were home.

That night faded into morning as the Etherium blazed in golden light around them. They were making good progress, feeling more and more secure each time another planet came into view.

Silver slept for most of that day, his feverish fits bringing him in and out of dreams as he switched from side to side in the bottom of the boat.

With each passing hour, Zara felt the weight of the situation growing, knowing that every hour they flew was an hour closer to Montressor, and hopefully, closer to Silver's recovery. That's what the girl hoped, but the cyborg's trembling body was constantly reminding her otherwise. She just didn't want to admit that this whole thing might be for nothing, that Silver might still die, no matter what Jim or Zarabeth could possibly do. Watching the cyborg's labored breathing, the girl only felt a bit of relief when he'd take his next breath, carefully watching him for any signs of change, but none came.

As daylight slowly darkened into twilight, the longboat gradually made its way towards a small planet, its surface variegated shades of gray and dark brown.

A hint of a smile touched Jim's lips as he looked from Zarabeth and Silver to the planet before them. "Almost there."

Within that next hour, the low lights of the town of Benbow finally came into view. Turning the longboat to fly parallel to the town, Jim tried to keep the thrusters low as they made their way toward the Inn, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the night. With as little noise as possible, the longboat flew toward the building, warm light glowing through each window. It truly was a welcoming sight. Jim pulled the boat around to the back of the inn, carefully bringing it to the ground before killing the engine.

Releasing a heavy breath, Jim ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the girl beside him. "Well, that wasn't too tough."

Zarabeth tried to smile, her attention divided as she looked from the inn to Silver. "That was the easy part." Crawling out of the longboat and onto the pavement, the girl slung her pack over her shoulder as she gestured at the Cyborg. "If you can help me get him upright, I can take him upstairs. You, Mr., need to go make sure your mom hasn't died of panic and worry."

Jim bit his lip nervously, having forgotten about his mother as he joined the girl on the ground. "If I'm not up in ten minutes, she's probably murdered me."

"Well, maybe I'll just let you get that started." Gently taking the cyborg's arm, Zara tried to wake him. "Silver? We're here."

The cyborg gave a low grunt, rolling over to face the two as his eyes slowly opened. "Where might 'here' be, lass?"

Jim took his other arm, helping Silver to sit up as the cyborg got his bearings. "Home. Come on, up you go. Zara's gonna take you upstairs to a nice comfortable bed."

With a comical grin on his face, Silver chuckled as he did his best to clamber over the rail of the longboat. "I 'aven't slept in a proper bed in well on t'ree years."

Slowly walking toward the outside stairway, Zarabeth gave Jim's hand a reassuring squeeze before watching him disappear through the kitchen door. With Silver in front of her, the two slowly made their way up each step, their progress gradual as they found themselves almost half way up.

Zarabeth suddenly stopped as a sound rang through the walls beside her. Mrs. Hawkins' voice was beyond angry as it made itself heard through the building. "James Pleiades Hawkins! Where have you and Zarabeth been?! I was worried sick! You two have some explaining to do!"

The girl cringed as each word reached her ears, desperately hoping that she'd find Jim in one piece later.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Zara was doing her best to help Silver as she opened the door for him, the cyborg leaning heavily on her shoulder as they made their way toward the spare room beside hers. Helping Silver into the large bed, Zarabeth did her best to make him comfortable, propping his head and back with pillows as she covered him in layers of warm sheets and comforters. "There you go. Everything feel alright? Need me to move anything?"

With a trembling hand, Silver gently patted the girl's shoulder, every word an effort as he spoke. "No, no lass. I'm alright. I am."

"I need to grab some things from downstairs, but I'll be back up before you can miss me. Don't go anywhere."

Quickly walking back the way she'd come, Zara flew down the outside stairs two-by-two before cautiously opening the kitchen door before her. She'd hardly stepped into the room before finding herself surrounded in Mrs. Hawkins' tight embrace.

Holding the girl at arm's length, Sarah carefully looked over her as she spoke. "What could have possessed you two to do such a thing? Do you know how worried I was? Anything could have happened to you!"

Eyes cast down, Zara could feel her cheeks flush as she hurriedly tried to apologize. "We're sorry, we really are, but we had to."

Jim slowly came to stand with Zarabeth and his mother, the same sincere look on his face as he pulled the hair up from his forehead. "Mom, we wanted to tell you, but you would've never let us go if we had."

Stepping back to face them both, Mrs. Hawkins crossed her arms in front of her as she looked from one to the other. "I should say not!"

Zara shrugged slightly, trying to ease the tension in the room as she spoke quietly. "But we're ok. See, no harm done."

Releasing a heavy breath, Mrs. Hawkins closed her eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck, her other hand resting on her hip. "That's not the point. How am I supposed to trust either of you if you won't come to me for help, if you don't trust me? You can't just go flying off across the galaxy anytime you feel like it. What were you thinking?"

Jim shifted his gaze to the boards beneath his feet, his jaw clenched as he remained silent.

Zara bit her lip in indecision for a moment, looking from Jim to his mother before deciding to speak. "Sarah, we know we can't justify what we did. It was wrong of us to not tell you. No excuse. But now we need your help. We left to help Silver, but there was nothing we could do for him out there. We don't know the first thing about Caliban. We only brought him back here with the hope that you could help him. Please?"

Her eyes softening, Mrs. Hawkins looked carefully between the two before releasing a heavy sigh. "He really means that much to you, doesn't he?"

Jim and Zara both nodded without a word. Silver had saved them both, in one way or another, but more than that, Silver had been the closest thing to a real father that either of them had ever had. They'd gladly risk their lives for him without a second thought. He was more than worth it.

Turning to walk back to the far end of the kitchen, Mrs. Hawkins began pulling out various things from drawers and cupboards. "You two go on upstairs. I'll be up shortly with a few things we might need."

Relieved to have that done with, Jim and Zarabeth made their way into the dining room before climbing the first set of stairs to the middle floor.  
Comforted by the quiet around them, Zara finally took a calm breath, her mind reeling as she turned to hug Jim. "That was bad."

The boy laughed quietly as he returned the embrace, holding her close as he buried his face in her hair. "I guess you've never seen my mom like that. You learn how to take it after a few times."

"I'd prefer that be my only experience, thank you."

Pulling away slightly, Jim wore a mischievous smile as he spoke slowly. "So is that a 'no' to eloping?"

The girl's eyes went wide as she thought about how Jim's mom would react to news like that, trying hard not to laugh as she met Jim's gaze. "We got lucky with tonight's little argument. We wouldn't survive the one following something like that."

Jim shrugged his shoulders, looking at the wall past the girl before lowering his gaze back down toward her. "Eh, so it'd be a short honeymoon."

"And a short life." Zara laughed once more as she let her head rest against the boy's chest, letting his warmth comfort and calm her.

So much was happening. Zarabeth's mind was spinning in confusing emotions as she stayed in Jim's arms for a little longer. She was so happy to be home, but she couldn't relax, not while Silver's life hung in the balance. There was so much to do and so little time. It was nice, for just this moment, to forget about everything and just feel Jim's arms around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next few days seemed to stretch into an eternity, each hour feeling as if it would never end. With Silver's healing being of greatest importance, Sarah had decided to close the inn temporarily, that way she could spend her time solely on playing the part of nurse with Jim and Zarabeth's help.

With minimal sleep or rest of any kind, tempers were wearing thin, everyone's nerves on edge as time continued its painfully slow pace.

It was late evening when Zara was making her way down the stairs back toward the dining room and kitchen. She and Jim had spent the last few hours watching Silver roam in and out of his feverish sleeping fits, each stretch making the cyborg seem nearly unconscious. When Silver was awake, the things he'd say and ask for would never make much sense, his hallucinations and confused thoughts only affirming that he wasn't making much progress, if any.

With the heavy bowl of filmy water balanced against her hip, Zarabeth tried to descend the stairs without spilling, intending to go down to the kitchen for some fresh water.

Little Morph was buzzing quietly about the girl's head, his cooing less excited than usual as he finally came to rest lightly on Zara's shoulder.

Seeing how down the shape-shifter looked, the girl forced a smile, trying to tickle the little pink blob as she spoke in a light tone. "Cheer up, Morph. Silver'll get better. You'll see."

The little blob looked hopefully up into her face, giving a small chirp before repeating, "Get better".

"Why don't you go on back upstairs? I'll be up in a few."

The shape-shifter gave a small salute, his face determined as he floated back up the way they'd come.

Finally at the base of the stairs, Zarabeth carefully made her way through the room and into the kitchen, relieved to have the weight off of her hip.

Mrs. Hawkins looked up from the solar fire she'd been standing by, her hand pausing its motion as she stirred a pot of broth. "Everything alright?"

Zara tried to smile again, her eyes betraying the worry behind her facade as she set the bowl down atop one of the counters. "As much as it can be. No change, though."

Mrs. Hawkins nodded distractedly, rubbing the back of her neck as she walked over to a cupboard to retrieve some fresh rags for the girl. "We should be thankful that he's holding up as well as he is. Most people wouldn't last through Caliban for more than two weeks, and certainly not almost three."

Pushing the hair away from her eyes, Zarabeth let out a deflating sigh as she lowered herself into a chair beside a small table. "I don't know whether to be comforted or worried by that."

Sarah was about to make a reply when the two girls suddenly froze. A sound made itself heard above the low noise of the kitchen, a sound neither of them had heard in nearly half a week. Someone was knocking at the front door.

Zara was the first to recover, looking cautiously over at Jim's mother before slowly rising to see who was at the door. Pushing through the double doors between the kitchen and dining room, Zarabeth could feel her heart begin to race as she tried to keep her hands from shaking. The girl turned the metal handle, pulling the entrance open only enough to see through as her eyes went wide in astonishment. Standing in the dark of the evening were two men, one of whom Zara instantly recognized.

The trade ship's captain, the one who'd talked to Jim and Zarabeth on their way to Tresslar, was standing beside a man with sandy blond hair, his appearance much like that of the captain. Upon seeing the girl, the man's face relaxed into a confident smile, his tone just as cool as it had been that day aboard his ship. "Well hello there. Fancy running into you."

Trying to play innocent, Zara did her best to act calm as she desperately tried to think of why these men would be here. "Y-you remember me?"

The man chuckled quietly, his brows raised as his smile only brightened. "Of course. I remember everyone who rides my ship, especially those with a face like yours."

The blush on the girl's cheeks was really a flush of irritation, but she used it to her advantage anyway, pretending to be flattered. "I'm sorry to have to tell you, but the inn can't take any guests or customers at the moment. There is sickness here."

"Really?" The dark-haired man turned for a moment to look at his companion before facing Zarabeth again. "I'm sorry to hear that. Of what nature is this sickness?"

Deciding that it was safe enough to answer truthfully, Zara hoped that her reply might even strengthen her chances of getting the men to leave. "Caliban."

Both men simultaneously wore looks of astonishment and almost satisfaction, as if something had been confirmed in their minds. "Rotten luck, that is. But our purpose in coming here shall in no way disturb you for more than this evening. Please may we come in? All we ask for is a bit of hospitality and good conversation."

Zara struggled with herself for a moment, quickly realizing that denying them would only raise their suspicions. "We wouldn't want to be responsible for getting either of you gentleman sick. I probably shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Nonsense!" The man's face was more confident than ever as he laughed freely with his companion. "My comrade and I have had more than our fair shares of disease and plague. A bit of Caliban Fever is of no worry to us."

Nodding in resignation, the girl tried to smile warmly as she opened the door, giving the two men entrance as she led them toward a table near the back of the dining room. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll just alert the hostess of your presence." Zarabeth could feel their eyes boring into her back as she took her leave, only relaxing as soon as she was safely inside the kitchen.

Sarah greeted the girl with a smile as she spoke gently. "Who was at the door?" When she received no immediate answer, Mrs. Hawkins' look changed to one of concern as she was pulled into the far corner of the room by the girl, away from the door. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Zara hurriedly signaled for Mrs. Hawkins to be quiet, swallowing hard before looking toward the swinging doors. "Two men from the ship Jim and I were on are in the dining room. I tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn't. I don't know why they're here, but I intend to find out. Until then, we need to keep them happy and fed. Above all, they can't know that either Jim or Silver are here."

Trying to understand what the girl was saying, Sarah began to speak a few times, not able to finish her sentences until she managed a single question. "Why hide Jim?"

"Someone needs to stay with Silver, and on top of that, Jim gets easily excited in situations like these. The last thing we need is for Jim to go flying off the handle with these guys. I'll distract them for a while. Can you go upstairs to warn everyone? Make sure B.E.N. and Morph stay with them. Better yet, just power B.E.N. off for now. Ok?"

Simply nodding in understanding, Mrs. Hawkins quietly made her way out the back door to go talk to everyone upstairs.

The girl straightened out her dress, pulling her hair into proper shape before dawning a sweet smile, doing her best to appear happy and confident as she left the kitchen. Walking across the dining room, Zarabeth stood alongside the table between the two men. "Sorry for making you gentlemen wait. What can we get started for you?"

Without taking his eyes from the girl, the dark-haired captain simply smiled. "We'll just have two orders of whatever's good around here and two pints, if you please."

Retreating back into the kitchen, Zarabeth waited until Mrs. Hawkins returned to affirm that everyone had been alerted.

As Mrs. Hawkins prepared their dinners, Zara decided to do a little digging, sitting patiently atop the edge of the table across from where the two men sat, trying to look more comfortable than she felt as she began to question them. "So what brings you back to Benbow? Hard to believe that a trade ship would hit the same town twice in a week."

The captain leaned back in his chair, eying the girl slyly as he willingly began divulging their reasons. "The trade industry isn't always the most profitable, never has been. It's more like a hobby than a job to us. The real money comes in a different form of business."

The girl did her best to keep her breathing even, the fact that the man was looking her over was more than obvious, forcing her to resist every natural urge to end the conversation then and there. "What business would that be?"

The sandy-haired man on the other side of the table spoke up for the first time, his voice rough and low. "Bounty hunting."

Completely taken off guard by the answer, Zara's heart jumped into her throat as she suddenly had a guess at why these men were here. "That sounds exciting. Had much luck with it?"

The captain picked up the answering from there, shrugging slightly as he continued to watch the girl. "Sometimes better than others. We're pretty hot on a trail right now actually. We've been trying to track this guy now for about three years, but he gave us the slip about a year and a half ago. Now the tables have turned and we're getting close. That's actually why we're here. We need to do a little questioning."

Giving the man a mischievous smile, Zarabeth tried to get him to continue as she leaned down a little closer. "Why don't you ask me? Maybe I've seen him."

The man raised a brow as he reached into one of his pant pockets. "We sure hope so, sugar. Ever seen this man before?"

Zara watched intently as the captain unfolded a crumpled piece of white paper onto the surface of the table, a rough picture sketched into the middle with a name and reward printed near the bottom. The girl tried to keep from changing her mannerisms as she instantly recognized the drawing. It was Silver.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Breathe, breathe," was all the girl could think to stay calm. To keep up her charade, Zarabeth scrunched her nose, narrowing her eyes as she giggled. "Ugly looking thing. What is he?"

The man refolded the paper before putting it back in his pocket, carefully looking over the girl's reaction as he chuckled. "He's what people call a cyborg, someone with machinery to enhance his body. His whole right side is made of metal in one way or another."

Zara shook her head slowly, pursing her lips before adding to her last reaction. "We get a lot of people who come through here, but I think I'd remember someone like that."

The captain narrowed his eyes slightly, pausing for a moment before nodding, his confident smile returning. "I suppose you would."

One of the swinging doors on the other side of the room suddenly opened, Mrs. Hawkins' head popping out as she addressed the girl. "Sorry to interrupt. Zarabeth, could you help me for a minute?"

Relief spread through the girl's body as she slowly rose to leave. "Of course. If you'll excuse me for a minute."

Once inside the safety of the kitchen, the girl let every feeling of fear and panic she'd hidden inside surface, catching herself on the table as her mind reeled in confusing emotions. "Sarah they're looking for him."

Searching the girl's face for a clue as to what had happened, Mrs. Hawkins tenderly laid a hand on Zarabeth's back as she tried to understand. "Who are they looking for?"

Meeting Mrs. Hawkins' eyes, the girl swallowed hard before replying through her trembling breath. "Silver."

A look of determination dawning on her face, Sarah's eyes hardened as she looked from the girl to the doors into the dining room. "What do we do?"

Lowering herself into a chair, Zara ran her fingers distractedly through her hair, racking her brain for any idea of how to get out of this situation.

A thought suddenly began to form in her mind. It wasn't a sure thing, but it was the only thing coming to her that made any sense. The girl spoke low, not wanting to be overheard as she voiced her plan to Sarah. "We need to get them drunk."

"What?"

"We need to get them drunk. They're sailors, I'm sure they'd jump at the chance to shove down some free ale if we offered it. As soon as they start to seem disoriented, we call the cops and have them arrested for trespassing or something. The cops will believe us, no matter what those guys could say to the contrary. They'll be out of our hands."

Mrs. Hawkins released a heavy breath, before looking back at the girl, her voice equally hushed as she nodded. "It's a chance we have to take. We don't have time to come up with anything else."

"Just keep the pints comin'."

Within the next hour, the two spacers had eaten their dinners, each finishing off two rounds of ale. With each new pint, the two men grew more and more open, the effects of the alcohol beginning to slur their sentences as they joked and swapped stories.

Zara had finished clearing the table of the various dishes and bowls, unable to suppress a relieved smile as she saw how well her plan was working so far. A few more drinks and maybe things would be over. Bringing the men another round, the girl was about to head back to the kitchen when she was suddenly stopped. Zarabeth took in a sharp breath as she felt an arm firmly wrapped around her waist, the force pulling her backward, all at once finding herself sitting in the captain's lap. Her mind too panicked to do anything, the girl only came back to her senses as she felt the man's hand glide slowly across the skin of her bare shoulders. "W-what are you doing?"

The man gently pushed Zara's hair away from her back, his fingers tracing along the numerous scars which covered her shoulders, the visible memories of her cruel treatment as a slave. "Someone cut you up pretty good, sugar, didn't they?"

The girl didn't know whether to feel afraid or angry, but either way, her temper was wearing thin. Trying to pull away from his hold, Zarabeth couldn't do much with both of her arms pinned securely beneath his. "Please don't touch me."

The trader suddenly stopped, giving the girl false hopes that he was going to release her, quickly realizing that she was wrong when he began to laugh low in his chest. "Well, well, well. What do ya know? We just found ourselves a gem. You're one of those Gunderian slaves." The captain pulled the girl even closer, his breath hot on her neck as he looked over the letter branded to the back of it.

Gritting her teeth, Zarabeth began to struggle once more, but the harder she tried, the harder the man held her. "I'm not a slave."

"Oh, but I think you are. Runaways are worth quite a bit these days. You'd bring in a pretty fair price, a young beautiful thing like you. We may not need the cyborg. You'd be worth almost as much, and besides, you'd make better company on the way there."

Disgusted by the man's words, Zara could feel her face flush with anger as she made a desperate move. With as much force as she could muster, the girl ground the heel of her shoe into the man's foot, ready to move the instant his grip let up.

With a sharp gasp, the trader forgot about Zarabeth for a moment, releasing his hold on her.

Zara tried to rise, barely making it to her feet before the other man reacted. Before her mind could register what had happened, Zarabeth found herself unable to move again, the other trader's arm locked about her shoulders from behind, his other hand clamped firmly over her mouth as she struggled. The girl's cries for help were muffled and blocked, coming out as a sound no louder than a small whimper as she fought against the arm which held her.

Rising from the chair he'd been in, the captain chuckled quietly as he brought a finger to his lips. "Shshsh. There's no reason to get feisty, sugar. I'm sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement."

The arm around Zara tightened as the sandy-haired man reached inside his jacket, a handle of something gripped in his hand as he pulled it back out into the open. With a flick of his wrist, the blade of a short knife flipped out from its handle, the metal glinting in the low light of the room as it flashed beside the girl's face.

The captain crossed his arms in front of him, tilting his head slightly as he eyed the girl with a small smirk. "You utter one sound that I don't ask for, and I might just have to," pausing in his threat, the man drew his thumb in a slicing movement across his own throat as he continued, "finish someone. Not you, of course. You, sugar, are far to valuable to me. No, I was thinking more about that sweet little woman in the next room. So...can I have my comrade here remove his hand from your lovely mouth? Otherwise, we can just take you with us now. Your choice."

Zarabeth's heart was pounding in her throat as she kept an eye on the knife beside her, slowly nodding her compliance. The hand no longer secured over her mouth, the girl drew a trembling breath as she watched the knife move to the man's free hand, her mind reeling in panic as she tried to find a way out of this.

The captain's smile broadened as he drew closer to Zara, moving a loose piece of hair out of her eyes. "I ask you a question, you give me a straight answer. That's all there is to it. Now, where's the cyborg?"

The girl tried to suppress a cough, the man's breath reeking of alcohol as it washed over her face. She let her nervousness translate into feigned surprise as she continued her act. "What? I told you, I've never seen-" Zarabeth was cut short, taking in a sharp breath as the cold of the knife blade pressed against her throat.

The man's face began to harden as he shook his head slowly. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I want the truth. I know you know where he is."

"I don't, though. Why won't you believe me?" The girl hoped that her desperate pleas would convince the two men, but the presence of the metal against her skin was slowly cutting away at that hope.

"You wanna know why? Ok, sugar, I'll tell you why. We were tracking a longboat that left Tresslar a few days ago. We lost it once it got dark, but we know that it didn't get past Benbow. People in town remember seeing a longboat headed toward this very inn on that night. Long John Silver was in that longboat, and we're gonna find him. Any of this ringing a bell in that pretty little head of yours?"

An idea suddenly hit Zara, realizing that it might be her last chance to save Silver, to keep him safe. The girl let out a heavy breath, closing her eyes as she hung her head, as far as the knife would let her, in faked resignation. "H-he was here, but he's gone. He said he would return within the week. He threatened us to keep the inn closed until he came back so that he could stay here." Looking back up into the man's eyes, Zarabeth hoped that hers seemed desperate enough, her voice trembling as she spoke barely above a whisper. "Please. He'll kill us if he finds out that you were even here." The girl tried to shrink back as she felt her chin being raised, her gaze still captured by the bright eyes of the captain as he smiled in obvious amusement.

"Clever little wench. You're a pretty fair liar, but a liar none the less. This isn't you." The man drew away for a moment, motioning his hand toward her as he chuckled quietly before closing the distance between them once more. "That girl aboard my ship, the one with fire in her eyes and a smart mouth, that was you."

Zarabeth instinctively tried to move her head away as the captain's face was now only inches from hers, the man behind her keeping her from backing away.

"So lose the front, sugar, and tell me what I want to hear."

Zara let the look in her eyes harden as they continued to be locked with his, her breathing now even as she resolved to stay silent. If he wouldn't believe her, then it was safer to not say anything.

Seeing that the girl wasn't about to speak, the dark-haired man shook his head slowly, taking a step back as he looked from his comrade to the girl under his arm. "I said I wouldn't kill you, but believe me when I tell you, sugar, that I would not lose one bit of sleep if I let my friend here add a few more scars to that collection of yours. It sure wouldn't hurt your value any, and if it got you a little more...talkative, then all the better. Not that I'd want to, you understand. I'd rather have you come forth with the information I seek willingly, but I can see that you're not the willing type. You need a little...convincing."

The blade of the knife pressed even more firmly against the side of her neck, the girl instinctively trying to escape its edge as she winced. Zarabeth did her best to sound unmoved, speaking past her heart which was beating in her throat as she glared at the man before her. "Don't pride yourself in thinking that this changes anything. It doesn't."

The captain threw his head back as he laughed freely, his smile flashing as he looked back down at the girl before him. "There she is! That's the girl I remember. Alright, sugar, then I'll try to make this easy for ya. We're running short on time, so you've got two choices. One, you tell us where that pirate is and save your skin, quite literally. Two, you keep up this stubborn little attitude and we simply take you instead. It's your life for the cyborg's. What's he worth to you?"

Zara managed to pull a hint of a smile across her lips, her mind completely certain as she answered without faltering, her tone consistently gentle as she spoke. "Silver saved my life. Now it's time to return the favor. I would rather die than hand him over to scum like you."

The man's face hardened for only a moment before letting it relax back into a smirk, tipping his head in mock respect as he saluted her. "Have it your way, milady."

Zarabeth's mind began to reel in panic as she was forced out of the other man's grasp, suddenly finding herself locked in the captain's arms as he sneered down at her, his comrade hurriedly making his way outside to get their ship ready.

"Maybe I got the better of two deals after all. You'll be able to make up for the difference in reward to me, I'll make sure of that."

The girl shivered unconsciously, her gut twisting in fear as she felt the man's hot breath near her neck. Resolved in what she had to do, Zara's voice was cold and low, almost threatening. "I didn't say I'd go with you." The last words had hardly fallen from her lips before Zarabeth rammed her knee square between the man's legs, her aim having the reaction she wanted as he gasped in pain, staggering to the side as his grip let up from around her. Taking the window to move, the girl threw her bent arm in front of her, letting her elbow fly across the captain's face with as much force as she could manage.

Not waiting for him to recover, Zara bolted for the kitchen, letting her voice ring through the room as she did, trying to alert Mrs. Hawkins. Pushing open the swinging doors, the girl found the kitchen to be already empty. Zarabeth was hardly in the room before she could hear the captain's angry voice calling behind her, drawing closer until she heard him shove his way through the doors. The girl frantically searched for anything to defend herself with, her mind making her feel as if everything was moving in slow motion. Her hand had just latched onto the handle of a small frying pan as she felt herself being pulled backward by her other arm. Without looking, Zara swung the pan behind her, her hand vibrating as the iron ceased its forward motion, making firm impact with something.

The girl hardly had time to make a sound before she fell to the floor, pushed over by the unconscious form of the man as he lay motionless atop her. Releasing a trembling breath, Zarabeth shoved the man away from her, propping herself up on one arm as she tried to sit up, her whole body shaking with adrenaline as she realized what she'd just done.

A familiar voice called out from the next room, filling the girl's mind with relief as she sat herself against a cupboard behind her, finding the events of the last few minutes hard to believe.

Jim pushed through the swinging doors, his face marked with worry as he hurriedly caught sight of Zara, the form of the unconscious man lying face-down beside her. "What..."

Smiling in pure relief, Zarabeth suddenly realized how tired she was as she spoke quietly, almost in embarrassment. "Hi."

Completely stunned by what he was seeing, Jim swallowed hard before attempting to speak again. "Who's he?"

Looking down at the man on the floor, the girl shifted her gaze between him and Jim as she answered. "The captain of that ship we were on."

Still struggling to understand, Jim slowly began to walk toward the two, running a hand through his hair as he continued to stare at the dark-haired man. "W-what happened to him?"

Glancing back down at the captain, Zara felt a wave of pride wash over her as she admired her handiwork, her reply matter-of-fact as she smiled. "I knocked him out."

Coming alongside the man, Jim rolled him over onto his back, his eyes widening as he recognized him. "Oh, that guy. What happened though? Mom just told us earlier to stay upstairs, but then I heard you just a second ago."

Zarabeth's head suddenly felt very light as she realized how close she'd been to getting into real trouble, her mind racing as she answered simply. "They wanted Silver. I said 'no'. They didn't like that."

"They?" The boy hurriedly looked about the kitchen, affirming that there was no one else with them in the room.

About to reply, the quiet about the three was suddenly broken as the sound of a ship's engine passed over the inn. Even more relieved than before, Zara continued to look up as she listened to the sound slowly die, the trade ship sailing away from them back toward town.

"There goes his ride."

Still completely confused, Jim furrowed his brows, looking from the ceiling to the captain to Zara before trying to get a straight answer from her. "Hold on a minute, start over and explain to me what happened."

Taking the next few minutes to summarize that evening, Zarabeth did her best to make the more frightening parts seem less so, not wanting to have to sit through one of Jim's lectures. Despite her best efforts, the girl gave a deflating sigh as she fell prey to the boy's rants, watching Jim as he shook his head in astonishment.

"You did what?! I don't believe it. You and my mother sat in here thinking it was a good idea to get a couple of thugs drunk?! Unbelievable. Do you realize how lucky you got just now? I'm surprised that you had the composure to resist at all! Why didn't you come up to get me before?!"

Her temper short as it was, Zara did her best not to lose what was left of it as she tried to defend herself. "What was I supposed to do? You would've lost it way before I did! Silver's life was at stake! I had to play ignorant to all of their questions and probing. Do you think you could have honestly done that without slipping?"

"So what do you call this? Huh? Why is this guy out cold? Oh, wait, is it because you slipped up?"

"I was doing fine until they started getting all touchy and-"

"And why was that? Oh hold on, they were basically drunk. Did the possibility of that little scenario just never even cross your mind?! They're men, Zara!"

Her patience slipping, the girl motioned down toward the unconscious man beside her. "I got it under control!"

Jim groaned as he closed his eyes, mumbling as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'd hate to see out of control."

Now too angry to reply, Zarabeth had to look away, trying to keep her breathing even as she slowly pulled herself from off of the floor. Walking to the far side of the kitchen, the girl began rummaging through a drawer, pausing her search as she heard Jim come up behind her.

"Zara, I...I just don't want you getting hurt. Can't you understand that? I know that you did what you thought you had to, but will you for once in your life try to think about your own safety even a little?"

The swinging doors behind the two flew open, revealing B.E.N. and Morph in its frame. "Bethers! You're alri-oh." They're expressions quickly changed as they caught sight of Jim and Zara, slowly backing out the way they'd come in as B.E.N. apologized. "Heh, sorry kids, we'll just...um...give you two some time."

As soon as they were alone again, the girl turned her back to face Jim, not trusting herself to look at him at the moment.

The boy ran his hand though his hair in frustration as he tried to make her understand. "Someday, you might not get so lucky in another situation like this, or I might not be there to protect you. I don't ever want that to happen, but it might. Your own safety needs to come first sometimes. Zarabeth, look at me."

Finally turning around, the girl's eyes were almost cold as she looked up into Jim's, placing a small wad of rope into his hands as she spoke in a low tone. "I'm going to bed. Tie him up for me, will ya? I don't care if the police come here or if you bring him into town. I just want him out of here. Goodnight Jim."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Zarabeth couldn't help but smile as she looked up into the bright Etherium above her, the world around her glowing in evening light as she lay in the thick grass of a rolling hill. Glancing over to her right, the girl let out a small laugh as she saw that Jim had already been looking at her as he lay beside her. "How long have you been staring at me?"

The boy propped himself up on his arm, leaning over Zara as his lips curled into a half-smile. "Lost track, I guess. But I could watch you forever."

The girl bit down on her lip as she continued to smile, unable to tear her eyes from Jim's as he slowly closed the distance between them in a gentle kiss. The touch of his lips, the smell of his skin, his warm breath mixing with hers, Zara wished they could always stay just like this.

The girl slowly opened her eyes as she felt Jim pull away from the sweet kiss, taking in a sharp breath at what she saw. The boy's eyes locked with hers were no longer blue. They were amethyst. Unsure of whether to believe what she was seeing or not, Zarabeth was brought back into the present as she watched Jim's eyes fade back into their normal color.

The boy tried to read the look on her face, unsure of what to make of it. "Zara? You alright, baby?"

Trying to think past the overwhelming thoughts flooding her mind, the girl shook her head slowly, suddenly questioning herself as she spoke in hesitation. "Y-you called me 'baby'."

Jim chuckled quietly, still unsure of what was bothering Zara. "So what? Don't you like it?"

"You've never said that be...You're not Jim."

The boy above her laughed in confusion, giving her a questioning look. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm Jim."

More sure than ever, Zarabeth tried to rise, her mind screaming at her to get away. "No, you're not." Zara had hardly sat up before she was forced back down to the ground, the boy's hands securely gripping each of her wrists as he held her below him. "Get off of me!"

The figure of Jim suddenly turned filmy, the image finally clearing to reveal the skin changer, Damian Corbett, looming over Zara. The boy shook his head slowly as he chuckled, his jagged black hair swishing about his face as his amethyst eyes seemed to glow. "Smart girl. And here I thought I'd get you this time."

Struggling to be free of his grasp, Zarabeth twisted and pulled without success as Damian's face drew closer to hers, a menacing smirk on his lips.

"You know, baby girl, you're a better kisser than I expected. I suppose you're more willing if you think I'm that lover-boy of yours. Oh well, at least I got one shot at it. Ready for round two?"

Her chest rising and falling in trembling breaths, Zara watched in fear as the boy closed the distance between them, desperately trying to avoid his touch as she turned her head from side to side in quick succession. "Stop! Damian stop!"

Forcing the girl's wrists above her head, the look in Damian's eyes was almost evil as he gripped both of Zara's hands securely beneath one of his.

No matter how much she struggled, Zarabeth was hardly moving, panic flooding her mind as the boy brought his free hand down toward her face.

The girl's heart was pounding hard and fast as Damian's hand held her head still, unable to tear her eyes from his as her lip trembled in fear. Her voice was hardly audible, Zara's words as desperate as the look in her eyes. "Damian, please."

The boy's laugh was cruel as his expression changed to one of mock sympathy, his tone equally derisive. "What's the matter sweetheart? No more fight left in ya? All the better for me."

Zarabeth had only a moment to hear the boy's last words before her lips were roughly caught by his, Damian's hands keeping her from being able to escape. The girl struggled, but it was no use, the more she struggled, the harder Damian kissed her. Her mind reeled in confusing emotions, each numbing her senses as she began to lose all feeling. Completely defeated, Zara gradually lost the will to resist, a small whimper making itself barely audible as she simply waited for it to end. What could she do but give in? She had no strength to fight back, nowhere to run if she even could, no one to defend her.

That single kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, but as suddenly as it had begun, so it also ended. Zarabeth tried to take a deep breath, her whole body trembling as she turned her face away, not willing to look back at Damian, completely ashamed as she listened to him chuckle in obvious amusement.

"See, baby girl? That wasn't so bad."

Her head still turned to the side, Zara's words were hardly a whisper as she pleaded a final time. "Just leave."

"Well of all the nerve. You think you can just lie there and tell me what to do? Well you can't! You do whatever I say, willing or not! You're mine, do you hear me? You're mine!"

The girl cringed as her head was roughly turned to face Damian once more, her mind completely blank as she spoke resolutely. "I don't belong to anyone."

The skin changer laughed quietly, shaking his head as his eyes slowly brightened, their purple hue burning into Zara as she lay beneath him, his voice changing into that of someone else as he spoke. "That's where you're wrong. How can you forget? You're a slave. You always have been, always will be. Nothing can change that. You are mine."

Zarabeth took in a sharp breath, her eyes widening in fear as Damian's skin became filmy once more, his form completely changed as it cleared.

Looming over her was her old master, his clawed hand digging into her wrists as he gripped at them, his fangs bared as he hissed low to Zara's face.

The girl tried to swallow, her heart beating in her throat as she attempted to speak evenly. "You-you're not real."

The feline man's eyes glowed in menace, his tone one of ridicule as he squeezed at the girl's trapped hands. "Do I feel real?"

Zarabeth's mind flooded with the familiar sensations of pain, her wrists burning as she felt the movement of each claw digging its way beneath her skin. Her mind completely numb, the girl couldn't even cry out, taking in one sharp gasp as her vision began to flicker. "You're not...alive" The words had hardly fallen from her quivering lips before she released another gasp, smaller than the first, as the man's other hand latched about her throat, his grip gradually tightening. Zarabeth desperately tried to take a breath, the hand about her throat cutting off her air as she kicked and struggled with new-found strength.

"What if I am? Dead, I mean." The feline hissed, his angular face only inches from Zara's as he sneered. "That doesn't mean I'm gone. I'll always find you, I will! You'll never be rid of me! Never!"

Just as the girl felt her neck begin to give way beneath his relentless grip, Zarabeth managed to give out a desperate cry as everything suddenly changed. All at once, she was sitting upright in her bed, the dark night filling her bedroom as she hurriedly looked around, her fear slowly turning into relief as she realized she'd been dreaming. Zara rubbed cautiously at her neck before looking down at her wrists, affirming that they really were unharmed.

Taking a trembling breath, the girl pulled her legs close to her chest, burying her face in the fabric surrounding her as she lay back on her side, trying to slow her racing heart. Swaddled in the darkness around her, Zarabeth released every confusing emotion overwhelming her senses, not caring about the tears which fell quietly across her cheeks.

Why did he have to keep coming back? Why wouldn't his death be enough for her to forget him? She thought she'd been getting better. It'd been weeks since her last nightmare, but it was almost worse not knowing which night would be the stage of her mind's next attack on itself.

Surrounded in the silence, only to be broken by her own quiet sobs, Zara's first thought was of finding Jim. He'd always been there to comfort her after her nightmares, knowing exactly what to do and say to make her feel safe again. This time was different. She couldn't go to Jim, not after what had happened earlier that evening.

Their fights were rare, few and far between, but whenever they happened, they were usually about stupid things. She and Jim were both similar and yet completely different, but of any trait which they shared, pride was one that usually drove their tempers to the tipping point.

Slowly sitting up, the girl looked about the room, everything bathed in the eerie glow of Montressor's moon through the panes of the window on the far wall. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Zarabeth took a moment, struggling with herself until she came to a decision. No, she couldn't go to Jim, not before apologizing, but she didn't know what she could even apologize for. It hadn't been her fault. Had it? Zara shook her head quickly, trying to ignore the wave of unanswerable questions from her mind as she slowly rose to her feet.

Standing in the middle of the room, the girl hugged her arms about her, unsure of what she was planning to do. She wasn't going back to bed, that much she was certain of, but she had nowhere else to really go. Zarabeth released a heavy sigh, wiping her face of the trails of persistent tears as she walked over toward the single window in the room. Climbing onto the cushion of the window seat, Zara pulled her knees close, her head resting on the side of them as she looked out toward the canyons behind the inn, the moonlight casting odd shadows across them.

Staring blankly out into the gray of the night, the girl hardly noticed the tears which continued to fall from the corners of her eyes. Her hands moved without even thinking, her fingers playing over the metal cogs and gears that made up the pendant of the necklace which constantly hung about her neck, the one Jim had made her for her birthday. It'd become a kind of habit, feeling over the endless surfaces of the metal pieces when she was busy thinking through something.

Content to sit as she was, Zarabeth tried to sort through the mixture of emotions flooding through her mind. This nightmare had shaken her up more than usual, but why? Sorting through the mess of thoughts overwhelming her, Zara slowly began to separate them into logical feelings, becoming more and more sure of what made this night feel different.

Zarabeth had always felt afraid of giving up, of no longer fighting, of losing the will to resist. She'd done it before, years ago as a slave, but she still regretted it. Damian had produced more than enough opportunities for her to give in to his advances during that first year at school, especially when other people became involved, but she knew that she had to keep fighting. She would never forgive herself if she didn't. Zara hadn't seen him since he'd been expelled from the Academy at the end of their first year, not even while back on Montressor, but she never thought about it much. As long as he stayed away from her, there was no reason to waste her time thinking about him. It was enough for her to know that she'd stayed strong against him, even when things were hard.

Tonight had been different. She'd nearly given up again, with those traders. She'd entertained the thought for only moments in her mind, but its presence had been enough to confuse her. Silver's life had been in danger, what was she supposed to do? If people she loved were getting hurt or about to be, then why wouldn't she do anything and everything she could to stop that, to protect them? So things got a little out of hand, at least it all worked out in the end, not quite how she'd hoped, but enough that everyone was safe. That's what Jim didn't understand. He was always saving her, always risking his health and safety because he knew that it'd always turned out in the end the minute he'd step in. Whenever she tried to do anything on her own, it usually ended in disaster, a disaster that Jim would have to fix for her. This was one of the first times that she'd done something for herself, and maybe that's what had scared Jim, the fact that he hadn't been around to do anything before she had to. That had to be it, but Zarabeth couldn't be completely sure until she'd talked it through with Jim.

A sound, quiet though it was, broke through the silence of the room, pulling the girl from her thoughts as she turned her head toward the door.

After a series of short knocks, the door slowly opened on silent hinges as Jim let himself in, his tone hesitant as he caught sight of the girl. "Zara? Can I come in?"

Zarabeth let a small smile cross her lips, happy to have the company as she made room for him to sit across from her on the window seat. She watched as Jim sat beside her, suddenly remembering her appearance as she tried to dry her cheeks of the tears which had lined them. "You're up awfully late. Funny though, I was actually gonna come see you."

Jim avoided the girl's eyes, almost in embarrassment as he ran his hand through his hair and behind his neck. "I was up with Silver and I heard you wake up. I was going to come in sooner, but I wasn't sure if you'd want me to, you know...after earlier."

"I've been up for a while."

Finally meeting Zara's eyes, Jim swallowed hard before answering. "I know. I've been standing out in the hall...trying to make up my mind..."

The thought of Jim pacing around the hallway was somehow comforting to the girl. It meant that she hadn't been the only one to wonder if it was the right time to talk. Obviously they'd both made up their minds.

"Nightmare?"

Casting her eyes down, the images from her dreams came flooding back into her mind as she tried hard not to let them affect her, unconsciously putting a hand to her throat as she tried to forget the feeling. "It's been a while. I don't know, I just thought maybe they'd be gone for good... Guess not."

Awkward silence persisted between them for a little while, neither sure about whether to speak or not before Jim finally looked up to where the girl sat, his tone hesitant. "Was it bad?"

Shifting her gaze out past the window, Zarabeth nodded slowly without a word, not trusting her voice as she stared out at the canyons below, her head resting against the cool glass as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

Jim struggled with himself as he fought against the urge to speak. Seeing the pain in Zara's eyes made him want to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her that she was safe now. Maybe she didn't want him to, not after the way he'd reproached her earlier. He wanted to apologize, but how? What was he supposed to say?

Zarabeth was the next to speak, releasing a small breath to urge her forward as she began. "Jim, I was going to go find you because I wanted to talk. I just...don't know where to start."

The boy pulled the hair up from his forehead as he smiled slightly, shaking his head slowly as he spoke. "Then I'll start... I'm sorry I lost it back there. I was scared, but that's no excuse to be mad at you. You did what you had to and I wasn't very understanding. I was more mad at myself, I think, mad that I wasn't there to do anything, so I took it out on you."

Zara laughed quietly, pulling one of Jim's hands into hers as she began to play mindlessly with his fingers, the words that were so hard to think through now naturally flowing together. "I need to apologize too. You were just trying to protect me, and my pride told me that I shouldn't need you, but the truth is that I do. I need you, more than anything. Every time that I try to fix something, or find my own way out, I only end up making a bigger mess. You're usually around to clean it up for me, but I didn't want you to have to this time. My pride nearly got me into deeper trouble than I've ever been. So, I'm sorry. I just need to learn that I can't do it. No matter how hard I try to fight or resist, you're the only thing that keeps me safe...and alive."

Jim laughed quietly, rubbing distractedly at his face as he looked into the dark of the room. "I dunno. You made pretty short work of that guy. Remind me to never get you mad if there's a frying pan around."

"Sure thing." The girl relaxed in relief, the tension in the room melting away with every word as the two laughed together.

Trying to make sure that things were fixed between them, Jim bit down on his lower lip for a moment before daring to ask. "So, am I forgiven?"

Crawling over closer to where the boy was sitting, Zarabeth let a smile dawn on her face as she sat with her legs beneath her, losing herself in Jim's crystal eyes before leaning forward to give him a small kiss. "What do you think?"

Jim chuckled quietly before narrowing his eyes as if in indecision. "It felt like a 'yes', but I can't be sure. Maybe you'd better tell me again."

Zara was unable to suppress a quiet laugh as she shook her head, happy to be back in each others forgiveness and understanding. Taking a moment to look over Jim's face, the girl slowly leaned in again, wrapping her arms about him as she felt him pull her closer, his hands lost in her hair as their lips met.

Jim's kiss. There was no other feeling like it in any of the worlds. She couldn't help but feel completely at peace as she tried to take in every feeling, every moment, every touch. No matter how horrible the nights could be, she could always rely on Jim to be there for her. Jim was real. Their love was real. That's all she needed to know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Come now lass, why don't yeh get meh somt'in' so s'I can sink meh teeth into? How's a man ta live like dis?"

It was hard for Zarabeth not to laugh as she held the bowl of warm broth in one hand, the other balancing a spoonful of it as she tried to get Silver to eat. "You've made it more than clear to us that you can't keep anything else down. Now quit whining and open up."

It'd been almost a week since Jim and Zara had brought Silver to Benbow, but it was hard to know if there was really any change in his condition or not. One day he'd seem more talkative and aware, but then the next would see the old cyborg back into his feverish fits. It was impossible to guess from day to day or hour to hour how he'd be, but at least he was still alive.

After downing a few spoonfuls of the broth, Silver turned his head cautiously as he looked about the room, as if making sure that no one was watching him before leaning closer to the girl as she sat beside his bed.

Being signaled to lean in closer, Zarabeth decided to humor the old cyborg as she tried to catch his hushed words.

"Listen, meh girl. You get me one of t'ose chunks of Jimbo's mom's pulfur seed bread and I'll be willin' ta get ya an even portion of ta treasure. Eh?"

Zara bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from laughing as she tried to collect herself. Some of the things that Silver would say or see between feverish fits was unbelievable, but he was always completely serious. "Tempting, but I'd better decline. It would be considered mutiny, on my part, if I were caught in the bread pantry. No, I think I'll pass, for your sake and mine. The wrath of Mrs. Hawkins is something we'd both be better to avoid."

The cyborg nodded in resignation as he returned to his previous sitting position, content to continue eating as the two sat in silence for a time.

The door at the girl's back opened quietly as Mrs. Hawkins made her way in, a large bowl of water balanced against her hip as she held a small stack of rags in her other hand. Her voice was soft and gentle as she closed the door behind her, a small smile on her lips as she walked around to the opposite side of the bed from Zarabeth. "All finished I see. Thought we should take another look at your side. Still aching, John?"

The cyborg gave Jim's mother a sheepish grin as he turned his head to face her. "Now, Mrs., don't you worry none about me. I' t'ain't bad, really."

Setting the clean rags into the bowl to soak, Sarah rolled up the sleeves of her dress as she motioned for Zara to help her. "Well, I think we'd better see for sure. Could you roll over onto your left side for me? Take your time. There we go."

Pulling the covers of the bed away, the leathery skin of Silver's bare chest and stomach were uncovered, revealing the severity of extensive burn marks and thick scars and gashes which flowed unhindered down the cyborg's whole right side.

No matter how many times she'd seen it that week, Zara could still feel her heart breaking all over again as she tried to imagine the pain Silver must have endured. Her own scars were simple cuts, the marks of whips, claws, and broken glass. Numerous though they were, they paled in comparison to the horrific sight beneath the girl's eyes. Zarabeth couldn't even imagine what kind of accident could have caused such a result, the loss of Silver's leg, arm, the damage of his face and the skin everywhere between.

The heavy rhythm of Silver's breathing affirmed to both Zara and Mrs. Hawkins that he'd slipped back into one of his feverish sleeping fits, most likely to stay in it for another hour or more.

Zara released a heavy breath, wringing the excess water from the cloth between her hands as she looked over the cyborg's shoulder and side. "D-does it look swollen to you?"

Mrs. Hawkins nodded slowly as she lay a wet rag flat against Silver's skin, covering the burn marks beneath. "I'd think it's safe to say that the virus is still holding strong. As long as it has a place to grow and fester, it will. Without anything to draw it away from the scars or to lighten John's symptoms, he may not have much more strength to fight it. If he stops fighting...well, we've done all we could."

Her mind heavier than ever, Zara's head rang with a single thought, a thought which was driving her mad with wondering 'what if'. "Not everything." If only they could have a doctor see Silver, there might still be hope for him. If they didn't get him help, Silver was most likely going to die. If they got a doctor to help, he might live through the fever, but then he'd be found, tried, and hung for piracy. Hard as it was, Zarabeth knew that they had to do without help. Better he die this way than at the noose.

Zara shook her head hurriedly, trying to erase the thoughts swimming through her head as she helped Mrs. Hawkins lay the cool rags over Silver's scars. She couldn't think like that, not now, not while he was still with them. She had to keep hoping, for Silver's sake, if for no one else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Zarabeth took in a sharp breath, her eyes suddenly opening as she realized she'd fallen asleep. The girl slowly straightened up, her neck and shoulders unwilling to move as they throbbed in dull aches, probably from her odd sleeping position. Zara ran a hand along the back of her neck, propping herself up from where she'd been leaning over Silver's bed, gradually moving upright till she had her back against the chair she'd been sitting in. Zarabeth let her eyes adjust to the dimness of the room, the small bit of light streaming from the window showing that the night was still young, maybe an hour or so before midnight.

Silver lay quietly beneath the folds of the fabric around him, his chest rising and falling in uneven breaths as he slept in relative peace.

Morph was still sleeping beside the cyborg's head, his tiny snoring and cooing being the only sounds in the room.

The girl rubbed her eyes in irritation, annoyed at herself for being so tired. She, Jim, and Mrs. Hawkins had all agreed that someone should stay with Silver during the night, each person taking a turn throughout the week. This was only Zara's second time to be on watch, but she was already falling asleep on the job. A yawn escaped the girl's lips, her mind surging in new-found awareness for a moment as she leaned back in her chair, but the energy hardly lasted.

Hoping that she had a solution to her problem, Zarabeth lightly tickled the pink form of Morph, waiting until his eyes fluttered open to whisper down to him. "Sorry to wake you, Morphy, but I need a favor. Watch Silver for a minute? I need to go downstairs for something."

Fully awake now, the shape-shifter floated quietly about her face as he saluted the girl, his look one of determination as he chirped quietly.

"Good boy. Come get me immediately if Silver wakes up, ok?"

Certain that the cyborg would be alright for a few minutes, Zarabeth quietly left the bedroom, making her way through the hall and down the stairs till she was in the dining room on the first floor. Looking toward the kitchen, the girl was puzzled to see that low light was streaming from the kitchen through the edges of the swinging doors. Zara quietly pushed past them, her eyes adjusting as they saw the reason for the light. "How long does it take to do the dishes?"

Jim turned his head to look at the girl, scrunching his nose in mock irritation as he continued his work. "Too long. Not my favorite job either."

Coming behind the boy, Zarabeth placed a small kiss against his cheek before moving toward the solar fire. "Well, it looks like you're almost done."

"Thankfully. What are you doing down here? I thought you had Silver tonight."

"I do." The girl filled a kettle with water before placing it over the stove-top, running her hand over her neck as she tried to ease its aching. "Morph's watching him for a bit so I can get some caffeine in me."

Rinsing his hands of the last of the soap suds, Jim dried them on a towel before joining the girl next to the fire. "What's wrong with your neck?"

Zara slowly turned her head from side to side, her hand continuing to run along the skin below the back of her head and shoulders as she answered quietly. "I think I was just sitting funny. It doesn't really feel sore though. It's kinda weird." The girl removed the kettle from the metal top just as it was about to start singing, filling a mug with the water and instant coffee before adding some sugar. She'd always loved the smell of coffee, even if she didn't really care for the taste. If nothing else, it would hopefully do its purpose in keeping her awake that night.

Moving the girl's hair away from her shoulders, Jim squinted in the low light as he gave his input. "I see what you mean. Hard to tell, but it looks all red."

Zarabeth laughed quietly, enjoying the feeling of Jim's hands against her skin. "Probably from me rubbing it. All I need is to lay down in a good bed tomorrow and I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Why wait till tomorrow? I can take over watch tonight."

The girl quickly turned around, not wanting Jim to have to do anything for her. "Don't be ridiculous. You were with him last night. It's my turn."

"So what?" Jim casually wrapped his arms about Zara, pulling her closer as he smiled down at her. "Go get some sleep. You've been up with Silver all day. I can take him tonight."

Losing the will to continue making objections, the girl couldn't deny how nice it would feel to get some sleep. "You sure? Jim, you don't have to."

"But I want to." The boy leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Zarabeth's forehead before pulling her in for a hug. "Sleep in a little tomorrow. I can help my mom with everything you guys usually do."

Surrounded in his warm embrace, Zara smiled as she let herself relax, a wave of fatigue washing over her mind. "You won't let me say 'no' anyway. So I guess I'd better just say 'thank you'."

"No problem." Jim pulled the girl in his arms a little tighter before releasing her. "Sleep well, beautiful."

Swaddled in the warmth of the comforter and sheets around her, Zarabeth hardly noticed when a tiny creature squeezed its way into her room, the little pink blob floating about her head as he cooed quietly. Morph eyed the girl in a calculating manner, trying to see how best to wake the sleeping girl. The shape-shifter spun around once before transforming into a human hand, his new form grabbing hold of Zara's hand as he pulled it over the side of the bed. Dropping her hand, Morph saw in frustration that he'd have to be a little more aggressive.

Zarabeth felt herself smiling in her sleep, her mind playing pleasant dreams as she was content to stay in them. Suddenly, a high-pitched dinging noise startled the girl. Her eyes opening as she took in a sharp breath. Rolling over onto her side, Zara pushed back the wall of hair covering her face to see an alarm clock floating in the air beside her bed as it continued its frantic noise. The girl reached toward the clock to poke its top as she watched it melt back into Morph's natural form, the small shape-shifter laughing as he flew about her head.

Zarabeth released an annoyed groan before throwing the billowing covers back over her head, her words muffled by the thick fabric. "Five more minutes." The momentary silence following made Zara think that maybe Morph had actually listened to her, rolling over to rest the way she'd been before as she released a small sigh. But before she could fall back asleep, her moment of peace was broken as she threw her hands over her ears, trying to block out the loud banging of cymbals which she assumed were floating close to her head. "Ok! Ok, I'm up! Morph stop! Goodness..."

With no energy to ignore the shape-shifter any longer, Zarabeth slowly sat up just as Morph flew beneath her door to leave, the girl cringing as she turned her head to look about the bright room.

It was morning already, the night too short and the day already too long, but that was life.

The girl gradually made her way out of bed, changing out of her pajamas into a dark green work dress, brushing through her tangled hair before securing it beneath a handkerchief over her head.

Zara rubbed her hand over the back of her shoulders, the sensation around them and her neck no longer being that of feeling stiff. Now they just ached and burned. The girl released a heavy breath as she mumbled her irritation to the empty room. "So much for a good night of sleep solving this."

Zarabeth made her way down toward the main level, a metallic voice ringing in her ears as B.E.N. stopped her at the second floor.

"Good morning Bethers! How'd you sleep?"

"Morning B.E.N. I slept pretty well. Everyone else already up?" The girl stopped just at the top of the next flight of stairs as she greeted the robot.

"You make us all accounted for! Jimmy and his mom are down in the kitchen."

"Thanks. I'll head that way right n-" Zara made it down two of the steps before a sudden wave of dizziness hit her, her vision spinning as she grabbed onto the railing to regain her balance.

"Woah there, Bethers! Watch your step now."

The girl shook her head, the odd feeling passing as quickly as it had come, careful to make sure she made it down to the bottom of the stairs safely.

Once inside the kitchen, Zarabeth was greeted warmly by both Jim and Mrs. Hawkins as she made her way to stand alongside where the boy sat at the small table against the wall. "Everything go ok last night?"

"Nothing to report. Silver slept through most of the night. You feeling better?"

Zara forced a small smile as she watched Jim's face, her tone casual as she quickly made her reply. "Amazing what a little sleep will do. Sarah, here I can take that upstairs." The girl took the tray of breakfast that Mrs. Hawkins had made for Silver from her grasp, ignoring her objections.

"Oh, sweetheart, I can do it. Shouldn't you eat first?"

"I'll eat once Silver's eaten. Help me, Jim? It might take both of us to convince him to down anything."

The boy eagerly agreed, walking with Zara as they made their way through the dining room and up the first flight of stairs. "You're up earlier than I expected. I did tell you to sleep in, right?"

The girl turned to smile at Jim as she waited for him to join her between the two flights of stairs. "I was, but then the one-blob-band decided otherwise. Morph's awfully persistent."

"Gotcha. Well, I guess it's a good thing. I don't do well at playing nurse, not like you or my mom anyway."

Zarabeth laughed quietly as she adjusted her hold on the tray, about to begin climbing the next set of stairs.

The girl stumbled a little, her mind reeling in confusion as her foot landed on the flat floor where she thought a step had been, the odd sensation confusing her as she regained her balance.

Jim was instantly at her side, chuckling softly as he laid a hand against the girl's arm. "Ya alright there?"

Zara shook her head from side to side in quick succession, hoping her mind would clear if she concentrated, feeling betrayed by her senses as she finally met the boy's look. "I'm good. Just missed the step." The girl tried to laugh off the feeling as she continued. "Second time I've done that this morning."

The expression in Jim's eyes changed as he watched the girl, stopping her as she began to move again. "Zara, you sure you're ok? You look kinda pale."

"I always look pale when I'm wearing green."

"No, I-I mean you look pale, pale. Here, gimme that. Maybe you should go lie down."

The girl tried to object as she felt Jim pull the tray out of her hands, not in any mood to be brushed aside. "Honestly, Jim, I'm alright. But, if it makes you feel better, then fine, you can carry it."

"I can take care of Silver, you need to go get some more rest."

Zarabeth propped her hands on her hips defiantly as she laughed. "What happened to being no good at playing nurse? Come on, Jim, I'm fine! You're just being paranoid." Seeing that talking was getting them nowhere, Zara began to ascend the stairs ahead of Jim as she quickly climbed the steps one after another. It wasn't until she got to the top that the strange sensation came back. The hallway before her looked like it was tilting to the side, her head suddenly very light as she staggered to lean against one of the walls.

Seeing her sway, Jim immediately set the tray he'd been holding on the floor, the dishes clinking together roughly as he hurried to the girl. "Zara? What's wrong? Zarabeth?"

She could see that Jim was talking to her, but Zara couldn't make out what he was saying, the sound of her heartbeat ringing in her ears louder than any other sound as the floor seemed to come up to meet her. The next thing she felt was her cheek against the wood floor, her vision fading in and out until everything went black, the sound of Jim's muffled voice calling her name resounding in her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Darkness. Zarabeth was submerged into thick, suffocating darkness. Balancing between the two worlds of being asleep or awake, the girl could make out sounds, sensations. Zara's mind was constantly inching toward the tipping point, the point she so desperately wished to reach. She wanted to be completely unconscious. She wanted to escape the aches and tremors surging in waves through her, to be free of the pulsing in her head and the racing of her heart. Why couldn't she just get there?

A sound was keeping her between the two edges, drawing her gradually closer to being awake as it whispered her name. The sound was one that Zara could recognize anywhere, even in that place of smothering darkness. Now her mind was torn. Did she really want to lose feeling, to block out that voice and the boy it belonged to? As long as he was there, maybe she could endure being awake, at least for a little while. She had to try.

"Jim?" The sound of her own voice whispering his name forced her into full awareness, Zarabeth's eyes opening slowly as she tried to figure out where she was. Cradled in his arms, the girl had to smile as she looked up into Jim's face, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room as she recognized the headboard of her bed.

"Hey, she's awake." The boy called to someone beyond Zarabeth's vision before he turned back to look down at her, a pained look in his crystal eyes. "Hey, beautiful. Just keep looking at me, ok?"

Zarabeth swallowed hard, her voice still barely above a whisper as she kept her gaze fixed on Jim's face. "What happened?"

"Everything's gonna be ok." The boy tried to smile reassuringly, taking a moment to look across the room before continuing. "Doc Winters is here."

An alien man, plump and short, with an elephant like snout and long face came alongside the bed, a gentle smile peaking out from under his nose as he spoke in a low resounding tone. "Afternoon lass. Glad to see you're awake already. I must say, you gave this lad quite a start the way he sent Mrs. Hawkins running for me. Let's take a look and see what's up, shall we? Lad, if you'd help her upright. Easy now. There we are."

Her body felt like it was full of lead as Zara let Jim support her back, watching as the doctor took her wrist in one of his meaty hands, the other extracting a pocket watch from his waistcoat as he checked her pulse. The girl closed her eyes, letting her head rest against Jim's chest behind her, too tired to do much else as she listened to the tense silence filling the room.

After a few minutes of running basic tests and such, the alien man shook his head slowly, his snout swinging idly from side to side as he released a heavy breath, addressing Jim and his mother more than Zarabeth. "I can't understand it. All signs point to Caliban Fever, but she's too young to be struggling with it to this degree, at least from the previous cases I've treated. Was she never immunized?"

Jim bit down on his lip, his eyes trained on the girl in his arms as he spoke slowly. "We don't actually know, but maybe Amelia would."

Mrs. Hawkins nodded in agreement, moving toward the door. "I'll send B.E.N. over to the Dopplers. She may be able to clear up a few things."

As soon as Mrs. Hawkins had left the room, the doctor shook his head once more, a hand stroking his snout in thought as he carefully looked over the girl. "The severity of her symptoms and the suddenness of how it took hold of her is something one usually sees in patients much older than she is. The only explanation would be that the virus has been festering for some time in any scar tissue she may have. Where that would be, I'm not sure."

A thought suddenly struck the boy, his mind reeling in frustration as he reproached himself for not thinking of it sooner. "Hold on Doc. I-I think I have a guess." Careful to keep her upright, Jim crawled around Zarabeth till he was kneeling in front of her, letting the girl lean against his shoulder as he motioned for Winters to come behind her.

A chill surged through Zara as she felt herself moving, her body instinctively huddling itself against Jim as she shuddered, barely aware of what was going on. Slowly opening her eyes, the girl looked down, realizing that she was no longer in her green dress, but only in her under-shift, the clothing revealing most of the skin of her shoulders and back.

Jim watched as the expression on the doctor's face changed, his eyes widening as he spoke quietly to no one but himself. "Good heavens..."

"She was saying last night that her neck and shoulders ached, they looked irritated too. Fever didn't even cross my mind."

The alien man gently laid his hand against the scarred skin of the girl's back, the white lines appearing almost to glow red as they burned beneath his touch. "But this would explain everything." Pulling away, Winters began to stroke his snout again, deep in thought before speaking slowly.

"Even though I've never seen a case as severe as this at her age, that doesn't mean that things are hopeless. Youth is still on her side. Most people, with the proper care, are able to fight off the virus within a week, possibly back to full health in two. She has the best chance if we can help her body concentrate on what to fight."

Zara shuddered again, her eyes focused mindlessly on the wall across the room as she felt Jim adjust his hold on her so that she was cradled in his arms once more, her head lying limply against his chest as she smiled slightly. She liked the sound of Jim's heart beating in even rhythm beside her head.

The boy pulled the hair away from his eyes with his free hand, his mind overwhelmed with confusing feelings and random thoughts as he looked from the doctor to Zarabeth. "How do we help?"

"I have something that should help to lessen her symptoms, allowing her body to focus on attacking the virus instead of wasting its energy on controlling things such as fever, dizziness, nausea, hallucinations. But aside from that, there's not much to do. Each body has to fight for its own survival when it comes to Caliban. Unfortunately, that's the way it is. Just do your best to keep her comfortable and hydrated, but above all, try to be patient." Opening the medical bag he'd brought with him, the alien man produced a glass bottle from its hiding place, holding it up to the light to see how much was in it before handing the blue glass to Jim. "This should be more than enough. A spoonful a day is all she should need. Now, I'll go have a word with your mother and see if the Dopplers have arrived yet."

The room was quiet once more after the doctor took his leave, Jim carefully looking over the bottle in his hand before uncapping the top. Running the opening beneath his nose, the boy tried desperately not to cough as the sharp smell burned in his nostrils, forcing a smile as he gave his opinion. "Smells like strawberries. Probably tastes like it too. Well, better start you on it now. Open up."

Doing as she was told, Zara's mind jumped to life as her mouth suddenly burned with a taste like metal, quickly swallowing the small bit of liquid before coughing and sputtering as she laughed. "Liar."

"Tasty?"

The girl scrunched her nose as she looked up to meet Jim's eyes, her body shuddering once more as she felt another chill wash over her. "Like candy."

"You cold? Uh, here. That better?" Seeing Zarabeth curl up to him a little more, Jim carefully helped her lie back down, surrounding her in sheets and covers as he hoped he was doing the right thing. He could hardly believe how helpless he felt.

Zara simply nodded, a small smile crossing her lips as she watched Jim sit above her, already feeling warmer as he tucked her in.

The bedroom door opened up on silent hinges as Mrs. Hawkins made her way inside. "Jim? Amelia and Delbert are downstairs waiting for you. I'll keep an eye on Zarabeth and Silver."

Jim's mind was a mess of emotions as he put one foot in front of the other, somehow finding his way into the dining room as voices from behind the kitchen doors caught his attention. The boy stood motionless at the base of the stairs for a moment before releasing his grip on the wooden railing, running his hands over his face as he tried to collect himself. Pushing past the swinging doors, Jim could already feel the tension growing in the room, finally able to understand the discussion between Doctor Winters and Amelia, Delbert standing quietly near her side as he watched the baby buggy occupied by their four children.

"Are you insinuating that I cannot even see her?" The feline woman was leaning far over a counter in the middle of the kitchen, her eyes mere slits as her ears folded back.

The doctor was calm as he stood opposite her, hands in his waistcoat as he stated his position. "I don't mean to insinuate anything. I'm telling you bluntly that it would be unwise for you to be in her presence."

"You don't understand, she's my-"

"I understand perfectly. But Mrs. Doppler, please, keep in mind the safety of your own children. They are far too young to take on the fever at its current maturity here. Talking with any of us isn't even completely safe. I insist that you stay put until given further leave. Am I understood?"

Amelia began to object, but thought better of it, straightening up as she returned to her normal manner. "Perfectly. Thank you, Doctor."

Jim stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, unsure of what to do or say as Winters left.

Silence filled the room for only a moment after the doctor's departure, the quiet broken by Amelia's strained voice, her back to Jim as she directed her words toward him. "James Hawkins, you answer me, and you answer in nothing but the utmost truth."

Jim could feel his gut twist in healthy fear as he watched the feline turn to face him, her look rigid as if trying to keep her emotions in check.

"How in heaven's name did Zarabeth contract Caliban? There must not be another case a parsec in any direction!" Amelia's voice nearly broke as it rose in pitch, her emotions overwhelming her normally patient nature. "Explain to me why my sister is up there at the mercy of that blasted fever!"

Jim knew that he had to tell her, he had to explain things, everything, but how could Amelia react except in anger? She'd believe nothing but the truth, hard to believe as it would be, but Jim knew that he couldn't make anything up right then and there to explain everything away. The boy ran his hand through his hair as he slowly began, doing his best to make sure things made sense. "Well, ya see, we were both on Tresslar...to bring Silver back with us."

"Silver? What are you talking about?"

"Not like the metal, John Silver. Ya know, the cook aboard the Legacy? He had Caliban and, well he still does, but he needed our help. Oh, maybe I should also explain something else. Heh, ya know that day that he 'escaped'? We actually, Zara and I, let him go..."

The small piece of control Amelia had left snapped as her ears twitched, her eyes returning to thin slits as she steadily drew closer to where Jim stood, her voice beginning as a hushed tone before it steadily gained volume. "That mutinous bilge rat, that fiendish slice of a man, you let him go? Treason! And not limited to that gesture, you and Zarabeth risked your lives to bring him here? If she dies because of that pestilential pirate, he'd better still be here for me to sever him limb from limb!"

"Dearest, please!" Delbert abandoned the buggy as he tried to get his wife's attention. "Let Jim explain. I'm sure he can."

Jim dropped his head, his eyes firmly shut as he attempted to control himself. Everything Amelia said was true. They had risked their lives for his, and despite their efforts, Silver was most likely going to die with nothing to show for it but Zara's own illness. "Silver means everything to us. He saved our lives, in some way or another. Zara and I couldn't ignore him when he needed our help."

Amelia released a deflating sigh, moving to sit at the table near where Jim stood as she ran her hands over her angular face, pulling her fiery hair back into its normal shape.

Jim swallowed hard, struggling with himself before deciding to speak once more, slowly moving to stand opposite the feline as he leaned over the table. "She was never immunized, was she?"

Amelia shifted her gaze to catch the boy's as she sighed once more, her eyes more filled with sadness than anger. "No, of course not. Why do you think her parents died? It was because mine honestly couldn't care less whether they lived or not. Zarabeth was property to my confounded parents, and nothing more. In their eyes, she was replaceable."

Property. Replaceable. Her choice of words cut deep into the boy's heart, anger burning inside of him as he thought about the cruelty and heartlessness of Amelia's parents. How could they have ever looked at Zarabeth without even a twinge of remorse or feeling of any kind? How could that beautifully precious girl be worth nothing to them?

Silence ensued between the two for a little while before the feline spoke up again. "I hope you realize that I cannot ignore Mr. Silver's presence, but I don't know what to do about it, at the moment."

"I...understand."

"But, I will say this. I am willing to wait for his recovery before I take any course of action."

Straightening up, Jim tapped the table distractedly, anxious to be back upstairs with Zarabeth."Thank you." He didn't know what else to say.

Turning to leave, the boy was stopped just as he reached the double doors, facing Amelia once more as she called for his attention.

"James?" The feline woman hesitated a moment, her eyes dilated in emotion as she finally released her thought. "Take care of her."

Jim nodded, hardly trusting his voice as he managed a single word before pushing through the doors. "Always."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Every inch of her body felt like lead, each strained movement sapping away at what little energy Zarabeth had as she struggled in the pitch darkness surrounding her. There was no floor beneath her feet, no end to the dark above or beside her, yet an invisible current pulled her in a direction she did not wish to be taken, a direction she somehow knew led to the edge of the unseen floor, intending to push her over its edge. Zara knew the end of the current was coming, her mind overwhelmed with the one thing she understood. She couldn't fight it. She was going to die. The girl's desperate cries and pleas for help reverberated into the distance with no proof that anyone could hear her.

Though the darkness was unchanged, Zarabeth knew that she was about to fall, releasing a final scream as her feet gave way beneath her, the feeling of falling only flooding through her for a moment.

A strong hand was latched about her wrist, a voice calling out to her from behind the edge as she was slowly pulled back toward safety. "Hold on, Zara!"

"Jim!" Relief flowed through the girl's mind as she was pulled high enough to see his face, one arm supported beneath her to try to help Jim get her back up.

Another sound was distinguishable in the dark, the sound of light footsteps as they quickly drew near, the sounds hardly loud enough to hear between Jim's strained breaths as he pulled Zarabeth closer to safety. Suddenly realizing what was about to happen, she tried to alert the boy, unable to make a sound before Jim's expression changed.

The boy let out a cry as agonizing pain ripped through him, his body crumpling motionless to the invisible ground as he released his hold on Zara.

"No!" The girl's voice came flooding back as it filled the darkness around them, her grip slipping on the invisible ground beneath her as she desperately tried to get back up, to get to Jim's side.

Another hand took hold of Zarabeth's arm, the claws of the feline hand still dripping with Jim's blood as the man roughly pulled the girl away from the edge, tossing her toward the boy's lifeless body. "You think you can hide from me?! You think he can save you?! Well he can't! Look at him! This is what happens when you try to run from me!"

Hot tears blinding her, Zara desperately called the boy's name over and over, trying to wake him, trying to tear death's hold away from him as she held Jim's motionless body in her arms. "No. Come back to me. Jim, please. Jim."

"He's spent his time saving you over and over and over again. How do you repay him? What have you done? Nothing! You can't do anything! You're worthless! You killed him!"

Zarabeth threw her hands over her ears, the sound of the feline's voice ringing inside her head as she buried her face against Jim, trying desperately to block out his words.

"Worthless! Useless! Pathetic! Weak!"

"Stop it! Stop!" She couldn't take it anymore, his voice grinding in her head, his words cutting through her.

"Zara!"

"Stop!" Zarabeth let out another scream as she felt herself being grabbed by her shoulders, her eyes firmly shut as her master's voice melted away into that of someone else. "No!"

"Zara, wake up!"

The girl resisted, her wrists caught by strong hands as they were pulled away from her face. Her eyes instinctively opened, her vision blurred by her tears as she suddenly realized where she was. Jim sat before her, her hands in his as he tried to get her attention.

"Zarabeth, look at me. Look at me."

Her mind reeling in confusing emotions, the girl released a quivering breath as she instantly fell into the boy's embrace, letting her tears fall freely as she felt his arms surround her. She was awake.

Jim closed his eyes, burying his face in Zarabeth's hair as he held her close, doing his best to calm her as his heart filled with pain for the trembling girl in his arms. "It's ok. No one's gonna hurt you. You're safe now."

Zara's quiet sobs filled the dim room as she tried to convince herself that he was real, that she was awake. Jim's heart was beating beside her as she sat cradled to his chest, his touch warm as he gently ran his hand over her back. He was real.

The memories from her dreams, Jim's lifeless body in her arms, her master yelling over her, the feeling of his bloodied hand as it grabbed her, they all flashed in Zarabeth's mind as she spoke unconsciously, her voice trembling in a whisper. "Don't leave me."

"Hey, I'm right here. See?" Jim carefully pulled away, holding Zara at arm's length as he pushed her wavy hair away from her tear-stained cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere."

Zarabeth closed her eyes as she felt Jim's hand tenderly dry her eyes, taking a deep breath in an attempt to regain her composure.

Adrenaline gone, the pounding in Zarabeth's head slowly grew, her heart no longer racing, but still pulsing harder than she had remembered it to be before. The cold sweat she'd thought was only from her nightmarish sleep persisted as her body continued to quiver, though no longer because of anxiety or adrenaline. She'd almost forgotten the fever, but now it was impossible to.

Her tears no longer falling, her breathing as even and steady as it could be, Zara glanced about the dark room, a single lamp lit on the nightstand as it sent odd shadows across the walls, realizing how late it must be. "Thank you, Jim. I-I'm alright now."

"You sure? Here, you're shivering." Jim moved to sit behind Zara, his back to the headboard as he had the girl lie beside him, her head resting in his lap as he pulled the covers securely around her, doing things he'd remember his mother would do for him when he was younger.

Jim's every touch was a comfort to the girl, her mind still reeling in a resurgence of emotions and feelings as she tried to sort them out. It was just a dream, just a dream. It wasn't real. Zara's mind was willing to accept that, but her heart wasn't. Her heart still bled with the wounds put there by her master as her ears continued to ring with the memory of his voice. It wasn't as if her mind had made up those biting words. At one time or another, those single words had been yelled down at her in some drunken fit of rage, followed by the fierce sting of his claws or a bottle shattered across her back. Those memories hadn't been created by dreams or nightmares. At one time, they had been reality.

Running his fingers through the waves of Zara's thick hair, Jim's mind struggled in indecision. Something was bothering her. She looked like she needed to vent, but he wasn't sure whether to bring it up himself or wait for her to get up the courage. No, he should wait, maybe just a little while longer, then he'd see.

Zarabeth took in a deep breath, her mind still flashing with memories and images she wished would go away. She needed to focus on something else, something else that would occupy her mind so that it wouldn't run on its own.

Jim. Zara focused on the sound of his breathing, his warm touch as he played with her hair, even just the way he smelled. No matter how hard she'd tried to pinpoint what made up that wonderful smell, she never could. This boy watching over her, what would she do without him? Jim was everything to her. Without him, she'd have no reason to do anything, no life to look forward to. A life without Jim wasn't a life at all.

Zarabeth unconsciously shuddered as her mind once more flooded with images from her nightmares. "Ugh, what's wrong with me? This shouldn't affect me. You think I'd be used to it by now," the girl chastised herself as she tried without success to think of something else again.

"Ok, that's it." Resolved in what he had to do, Jim got the girl's attention as he gave her a knowing look. "You know whatever you're stewing over isn't gonna leave you alone until you talk. What's wrong?"

Zara tipped her head back to see the boy better, a hint of a smile on her lips as she repeated her own question in thankfulness and love. What would she do without him? Sometimes he knew what she needed even before she did.

Her head still turned to face Jim, Zarabeth shifted her gaze to concentrate on the ceiling, not trusting herself entirely to look at him as she lay in thoughtful silence for a little while. "I don't know if you'll understand, and if you don't, then I'm about to sound very...childish. I know it shouldn't affect me still, but it does." It was at this point that Zara hesitated, turning her eyes to lock with Jim's as she spoke what was on her mind. "After four years of being told what you were, it's hard to not believe it. It...still is, especially when he won't leave me alone, even though he's dead. He still finds me to remind me what he thinks."

Jim rearranged himself so that he was facing the girl more, his mind already beginning to understand where this was going. "What did he think you were?"

Zarabeth slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, pulling the covers tightly about her as she tried to control the waves of feverish chills which concentrated over her bare arms and back. The girl's voice was hushed, embarrassed almost, as she kept her attention on the fibers of the smooth fabric around her. "I wasn't a person. I was a thing. Worthless...Just an accident. Weak..." Zara's voice trailed off as she bit down on her lip, feeling more and more pathetic as she spoke, knowing full well that none of it was true, but it still hurt.

Jim shook his head slowly, his eyes also averted as he struggled with the feelings welling up inside of him. "He may have been with you for more of your life than I have, but he didn't know you very well. Actually, not at all." Raising his eyes, the boy gently took one of her hands in his as he continued quietly. "You have a heart that beats, a brilliant mind that thinks, a soul that cares, and more love to give than you could ever possibly spend. You're more of a person than he could have ever hoped to be. Worthless? He obviously never really looked at you, because it only takes one glance to see how precious you are. Weak? You're, without a doubt, the strongest person I know, sometimes even stronger than you have to be, but you endure."

Leaning closer to the girl, Jim reached over with his free hand as he gently held the side of her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Zara, I do understand. I do. It's hard to keep a clear thought when someone's always telling you otherwise. After a while, you start to wonder if they're right. Ya see, my dad...he..." Unsure of how to go on, Jim's hand retreated back as he began running his fingers distractedly through his hair, realizing that he'd started something he'd have to continue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Zarabeth sat completely concentrated on Jim, waiting patiently for him to begin speaking again. He'd almost never talked about his father. All Zara really knew was that he'd left Jim and Sarah flat, no word of where he was going or any help to keep them supported. That's when his mom had to open the inn. Aside from that, Jim had never mentioned him and Sarah didn't either. The girl realized that she didn't even know his name.

Jim sat forward, his elbows propped against his knees as he pulled the hair up from his eyes, releasing a heavy breath to urge himself forward. He knew that someday he'd tell Zarabeth about his father, he just didn't ever expect to be the one to bring it up. "Dad was always working. He'd be gone before I got up and he'd usually be home late after dinner. It wasn't like he actually worked that long. He'd go down to the tavern to get drunk with the other men. If he did come home early, he wouldn't say a word to me or mom, just keep completely to himself.

Dad was almost always quiet, except if he got mad. I suppose I get my temper from him, though I really hope I'm not as bad. It was even worse if he came home drunk. Any fights he'd start were usually with mom, especially when I was younger. I'd hear them, after I'd be in bed, the two of them yelling anything and everything at each other, keeping me awake until they stopped. I used to not understand, but eventually I did.  
I was...almost ten, I think. Anyway, mom and dad were fighting again and I sneaked downstairs. Just as I was close enough to see them, I saw...him...he hit her."

Zara watched as Jim's expression slowly darkened, the look in his eyes both filled with rekindled anger and anguish.

"I lost it. Next thing I realized, I was between them, trying to shove my dad away from mom before his next hit caught me instead... That really was the beginning of the end. Every night got worse over those next couple of years. Soon, he didn't care whether he was yelling at mom or me, he just had to yell at or hit someone.

He'd threatened to leave, lots of times, but we always just thought it was the alcohol talking. I woke up one morning to the sound of the door slamming and my mom crying hysterically. I immediately understood what was happening. I ran after him, but he was too far away. I got to the end of the pier and the ship he was on had just taken off."

She knew it wasn't the fever which made her lip tremble. The single tear which escaped the corner of the girl's eye fell like her heart. She'd been abandoned, but not for the sake of abandonment. She knew what being alone felt like, but not like that. To be left without a word, a warning, a sign of any kind, that's what they'd faced.

"I...That day...That day pushed me over the edge. My whole life, I only wanted to make my dad proud. That's all I wanted, but, to him, I was never good enough. After a while, I believed it. I was a failure, that kid who could never amount to anything. I really did believe that it was all my fault, that getting in the way that night drove him away. I lived the next six years believing it was me, and it showed. I was more of a disappointment to my mom in those days than I ever want to be again, but at the time, I tried not to care, because I thought I'd never do anything but let her down. You saw me, back on the Legacy. Callous, numb, distant..."

Two people, different lives, different worlds, yet they understood each other like no one else could. Abandonment, pain, betrayal, doubt, they'd both felt it, in different ways, but they understood. How in the universe did Zarabeth possibly stumble upon that one person, that one boy who could be there for her in every way she needed, and do the same for him?

In that single moment of silence, the boy's expression could not have changed more. The look in Jim's eyes was no longer one of pain or regret, it was a look of pure adoration and thankfulness as he moved to sit face-on to Zara. "But then, everything I thought I knew and believed changed. That day that I met you, I saw you leaving the stateroom and I couldn't help but watch. You were so...beautiful...but I knew I didn't have a chance, at least, I thought I knew. Again, that changed. I was used to driving people away, used to them not caring about me or even taking the time to know me, but you did."

Zara nodded slowly, her mind filling with happy memories as she thought back on those days. "You looked lonely. I could see it in your eyes. I knew because I remembered looking like that. The eyes always betray it. There's color, but no light, no shine to them. I was just doing for you what I would've wanted someone to do for me. Aside from Amelia, you were the only friend I'd ever had. Who would've thought that we'd end up here like this?"

"If someone had tried to tell me, I don't think I would've believed them."

"No, I wouldn't have either." A smile crossed the girl's lips as a thought came to mind. "Silver seemed to see it though. He was giving me a hard time even from that first day."

"Ya...How did he see it before us? Like, way before us?"

"Not a clue. Intuition or maybe just hope? But, he was right."

Looking at the headboard above the girl, Jim rubbed distractedly at the back of his neck as he smiled. "If things hadn't gone south with my dad, I know I never would've been on that boat. I never would have met you or Silver. Can you imagine? But I guess, looking at it that way, I wouldn't change a thing, because it all got me here, here with you."

Closing her eyes, Zara released a quivering breath as she felt Jim's lips gently press against her forehead, his hands on either side of her face as he pulled away at arm's length.

"And I'm so thankful." The boy's voice was barely above a whisper as his forehead rested lightly against hers. "I love you. I love you so much."

Zarabeth opened her eyes, immediately captured in the endless crystal color of Jim's as she replied in a tone equally hushed. "I love you too."

Jim's eyes suddenly widened as a thought hit him sidelong. "Oh shoot."

Completely surprised, Zara could only watch as she felt the boy pull away, getting up from where he'd been sitting as he made his way over to the nightstand. "Jim? What's wrong?"

The boy hurriedly shook his head as he continued to mumble to himself and the girl. "Zara, I have one job, and I'm already lousing it up. You were asleep all day, well if you can call that sleep, but you need to take this. Remember this stuff? Strawberries?"

Suddenly understanding, Zarabeth tried to get the boy to listen as she objected. "Oh Jim, wait. I thought of something. I don't need it, really. Please don't."

"I think the fever's getting back inside your brain. Lie down, will ya? Goodness, I'm probably gonna kill you at this rate. I told you I'm no good at this kind of stuff." Jim continued to ramble on as he poured out a spoonful of the clear liquid, sitting back beside the girl as he balanced it in his hand. "Now, open up."

Throwing a hand over her mouth, Zara tried to get the boy to understand as she explained. "Jim, please, just listen to me."

The boy could feel his patience ebbing away, his confusion rising as he continued to persist. "Zarabeth Hartfit. You're acting like a baby. It can't be that bad. Now move your hand before I move it for you."

Seeing that she was getting nowhere, Zara gave it another try as she pleaded. "Jim, you don't understand. I can do this on my own. It's not me who needs it-"

"Last chance, missy." A determined look on his face, Jim set the liquid aside as he got ready to force her into submission.

Her hand pulled from her mouth, Zarabeth was too tired to resist as she tried once more to divert his attention. "Give it to Silver!"

Completely taken off guard by her words, Jim paused in his actions as he stared blankly down at the girl. "What?"

"Give it to Silver." Propping herself up on one elbow, the girl was relieved to finally have him hear her.

"I-I don't understand."

"Jim, I'm fine. Silver's not. He needs it more than I do."

Finally understanding what she was asking of him, the boy's look softened as he now tried to make her understand. "Zara, you're not fine. Stop saying that."

"I am though. Jim, I can fight it. He can't."

"Zarabeth, listen to me. I told Amelia I'd take care of you and that's what I'm trying-"

"You are taking care of me, you are. Just do this one thing for me." Her hand still caught in his, Zara pulled it close as she continued to plead. "If we don't do something now, Silver is going to die. I couldn't live knowing that I didn't do everything I could have to try to save him."

"He...uh...But you-"

"Will be alright. Look at me. I'm sitting here. I'm talking to you."

"For now, yes, but that's probably because of this stuff."

"Jim." Zarabeth spoke slowly, as if instructing a child, her mind set on what she had to do. "Promise me you'll give it to Silver? It's the only chance he has. Jim?"

Deep inside, he knew she was right. Silver was dying. He would most likely die sooner than later if he didn't get help of some kind. But what about Zara? Could she really fight the fever enough to live through it? One thing was clear, Zarabeth was sure of what she wanted done.

After a minute of struggling with himself, the boy released a heavy breath, pulling the hair away from his forehead as he let a hint of a smile dawn on his face. "Stubborn girl."

Moving to lie back down, Zara felt relief spread over her as she returned the look. "Is that a 'yes'?"

Jim nodded in resignation placing the cap back onto the glass bottle beside him before leaning over the girl. "I can only say 'no' to you for so long."

"Promise?" Zarabeth tilted her head slightly, her hair rustling against the fabric beneath her as she held her hand up, only her pinky finger extended toward the boy.

Linking his finger with hers, Jim couldn't tear his eyes from the girl beneath him. He wanted to remember just how beautiful she looked in that moment. Even at the mercy of Caliban, Zara looked as perfect as she could be. This beautiful, compassionate, selfless girl, Jim knew that he could spend his whole life trying, yet he'd never deserve this precious girl. His only comfort was knowing that she was willing to spend her whole life watching him try, and that was more than enough for him.

"Promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Jim released a deflating breath, the wooden railing holding firm beneath his weight as he looked out over the darkening landscape. He watched as a storm slowly rolled toward Benbow, the thick billowing clouds blocking out the late afternoon light as the world around him took on a melancholy tone. The boy looked, but didn't really see, his mind elsewhere as he ran his fingers distractedly over the leather cord hanging about his neck.

Turning his gaze downward, Jim pulled the string out from beneath the neck of his shirt, the small pendant he'd made for Zarabeth swaying beneath his grasp as he watched its idle movements. Removing the cord from around his neck, the boy held the cold metal in his hand, the cogs and gears which made up the heart-shape each glinting in what was left of the afternoon light. Jim ran a hand over his tired eyes, releasing another heavy sigh as he clenched his other firmly about the necklace, pulling his fist up to rest against his chin.

Zara had been sick for nearly a week, each day allowing the fever to take stronger hold over her. Every symptom they'd seen in Silver the week before was almost more prominent in her. Each day, she looked a little paler, a little frailer, less aware than the day before. In comparison to Zarabeth, Silver seemed to gradually be regaining his strength. The medicine was obviously serving its purpose, helping the cyborg's symptoms to abate long enough for him to begin fighting the virus.

It was hard to watch the two of them, Zara slowly slipping further into the fever while Silver began to make his recovery. What was Jim supposed to do? With Silver's return to health came his inevitable execution and Zarabeth's failing strength. But Jim had a promise to keep, a promise that meant that the girl he loved was willing to give her own chance of healing away to someone destined for death of a different kind. If there was an easy answer out of all of this, it wasn't making itself clear to anyone.

Jim hurriedly shook his head, trying to clear it of the unanswerable questions filling it.

"Jim?"

The boy straightened up, his mother's gentle voice bringing him back into reality as he turned to face her.

Mrs. Hawkins joined her son on the small platform at the top of the stairs behind the inn, pulling her arms close as the cool breeze drifted over her. "B.E.N. and I need to go into town for a few things. Have to try to beat out the storm. Silver's asleep, but would you watch Zarabeth?"

"Course." The boy answered without meeting Sarah's gaze, replacing the cord about his neck as he hid it beneath the fabric of his shirt.

"Jim...I...I know this has been hard for all of us, but especially for you. Everything's going to be ok."

"Mom, she won't eat. She doesn't really sleep. She...She doesn't even know that Silver's gonna die regardless of whether he survives the Caliban or not. "

He'd kept so much from Zara in just these last few days. She knew nothing about Amelia's threats toward Silver or even that she was aware of his presence. He couldn't put that on her, not now. All Zarabeth needed to know was that Silver was getting better because of her, because she was willing to fight for his life.

"We...We don't know that for sure." Mrs. Hawkins rubbed the back of her neck distractedly, her eyes trained out toward the colorless canyons as she tried to calm her son.

"Amelia was mad enough that we let him go and knowing that he gave Zara Caliban was more than she could handle. There's no way she'll forgive him enough to ignore what he's done. I just...uh..." His frustration getting the best of him, Jim turned back to lean against the railing, his forehead cradled in his hands as he grit his teeth. "I can't lose them." Then in words barely audible, he finished. "I can't lose her."

The door in front of Jim opened up on silent hinges as he let himself into Zara's room, swallowing hard as he tried to hide the pain welling up in his chest as he caught sight of her.

The girl was lying quietly atop her bed, head turned to face Jim as he approached. The cut of her under-shift exposed most of her back and shoulders, the skin glowing beneath each scarred line and old wound as she lay comfortably on her stomach.

Pulling the wing-back chair to sit alongside Zarabeth, Jim did his best to smile as he spoke to the girl beneath him. "Hey beautiful. How ya feelin'?"

The girl giggled quietly, turning her head so that her thick hair made a wall to separate herself from the boy's look as she smiled. "You called me beautiful."

"Well, that's 'cause you are. W-what's so funny?" Confused by how she was acting, Jim couldn't help but begin to laugh along.

Pulling the hair away from her face, Zara giggled again, her pale cheeks flushing for an instant as she hesitated to answer. "You're really cute. I think I-" the girl began her next sentence but couldn't finish as she lost her nerve, giggling once more as she firmly shut her eyes.

Jim had forgotten how strange some of the things Silver had said in his feverish fits had seemed, realizing that Zara couldn't even be spared from those. "Silly girl." Careful not to startle her, the boy reached out toward her, letting the back of his hand rest against the girl's forehead for a moment. The skin, though pale as ever, was hot to the touch, the same to be said for her back and shoulders.

Doing as he'd seen his mother do, Jim covered the scarred skin with cool damp cloths until there wasn't a cut or gash showing from beneath the layer of wet fabric. It wouldn't do much for the feverish burning, but it was something to help keep her comfortable, if nothing else.

Jim had always been able to guess at what the results of four years of enduring Amelia's parents would look like. He'd only ever seen the scars over Zarabeth's neck and shoulders, the number of them overwhelming when he thought about how the rest of her back would look the same. These days had been the first time he'd ever actually seen them all at once, and no matter how many times he would, his heart would break all over again at the sight.

Some of the ridges over her skin were simple cuts, but others were easily distinguishable as something else entirely. Series of three or four lines running side-by-side marked where a clawed hand had mercilessly torn through her, one such series running clear from her right shoulder down to below her dress to her opposite hip. Smaller gashes, angular in their run, must have been shattered glass, the result of some drunken rage her master would often slip into.

The life she'd endured, the pain physically and emotionally, should have been more than enough to shatter her spirit, to break her beyond repair, but not her. It still overwhelmed Jim every time he thought about the strength of this girl, the endurance to live through the cruelest of circumstances, to pull through into new life. Zara hadn't come through unscathed. She hadn't even come through completely unbroken, but she was still fighting, not willing to let it define her.

Jim carefully watched the girl as she slipped into one of her sleep-like states, wringing a cloth free of as much water as he could before carefully running it over her burning forehead.

There were times, times like this moment, where he could almost ignore the fever, believing that Zara looked peaceful. If he looked only at her face, Jim could almost pretend that she was fine, that the Caliban wasn't pulling her further into its clutches as it slowly shut down her body and mind. The passing of each day only promised that the next would continue to chip away at Zarabeth's will to fight off the virus, the countless scars over her making its job that much simpler as it tore its way deeper into her.

The sounds of something small and sharp hitting the window in quick succession pulled Jim out of his thoughts as he instinctively looked up. The rain that had promised to come with the storm was now here, hitting the glass of the window in small waves, beginning to blur the boy's view as he looked through it and out over the dark canyons.

Jim's mind wandered as he watched the beads of water separate and join over the smooth glass, leaving watery trails behind them to show where they'd been. He felt so confused, so lost, so helpless. There was nothing to do but wait, wait for something to happen or change. Maybe he'd find an answer before things would completely destroy themselves, but nothing seemed promising. There was so much to think and worry about, all completely out of his control.

She had to get better. She had to live. Jim couldn't lose her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"I tell ya, lad, t'at stuff's right potent 'nough ta wake da dead." Silver coughed and sputtered between words before finally regaining control as he smiled at Jim.

Morph buzzed contently between the two, his eyes bulging as he mimicked eagerly. "Wake the dead!"

Looking cautiously behind him toward the door, Jim hid the blue glass bottle once more beneath Silver's bed. "That's what we're going for. Gotta keep you alive, you old cyborg."

"You'd t'ink if i' t'were helping me, it'd do Zara some good too."

Jim did his best to keep up a casual appearance before making his reply. He hated lying to Silver, but he knew that he'd never keep taking the medicine if he knew that Zarabeth was purposefully trying to fight the fever without it. "You'd think, but from what the doc said, each person fights it differently."

"I s'ppose..." Silver's look slowly darkened, his mechanical eye glowing a little less brightly as he laid a hand against the boy's shoulder. "Alright, Jimbo. Yeh can leave an old cyborg ta rest a while now. Go ta da lass. She's da one dat needs yeh, lad. Don't be waistin' yer energy on me."

Jim swallowed hard before lowering his eyes, his tone hollow and frustrated as he wrung his hands in his lap. "Silver, I-I don't know what I'm doing...I don't know how to help her."

"I' t'aint about knowing what ta do, Jimbo. Just bein' with her is what da lass needs. Holdin' 'er hand t'rough it all, ta be der for Zarabeth, it's as simple as dat. Got me? Now off wit' ya, lad."

The boy slowly rose, his mind still distracted as he gave a last instruction to the shape-shifter. "Morph, I'm leaving you in charge, ok? If Silver needs anything, you come let me or mom know."

"And Jimbo?" Jim was almost to the door before Silver's voice stopped him short. "I'm sorry lad. I truly am. If I'd a known, I'd a never-"

"Silver." Jim immediately knew what the cyborg was going to say, not willing to hear him finish. "It's not your fault. We knew the risks. So, please, don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for. We just both want to see you better."

Zarabeth closed her eyes, taking her time to swallow as she felt the warmth of the liquid fill her. The taste was comforting, almost too comforting. Zara fought to stay awake, resisting the urge to let her mind sink back into its wanderings between the feverish worlds of sleep and awareness. No, she'd been doing so well, trying so hard to stay awake that day. She couldn't give it up now.

The girl took in a deep breath in an attempt to make herself more aware as she opened her eyes once more, the room around her appearing just as it had before she'd closed them.

Mrs. Hawkins managed a small smile as she readied another spoonful of the warm soup. "Thought I'd lost you there for a moment."

Zara did her best to return the look, her voice hoarse and strained to her own ears. "For a moment there, you almost did." The girl accepted the liquid once again, frustrated at how much energy it was taking to simply swallow.

"Sweet girl." Sarah pulled some stray hair away from Zarabeth's eyes, the girl's skin burning against her fingertips. "You don't need to push yourself. Sleep if you want."

"No. I-I don't want to. I've done more than my fair share of sleeping this week."

The door at the other end of the room slowly opened, a head emerging from its hiding place as Jim spoke up. "Hey. I good to come in?"

Turning her head to better see him, Zara didn't have to force the smile which dawned on her lips. She felt as if she hadn't seen Jim in a long time. Well, she'd seen him, but she hadn't really been seeing. Now she was.

Mrs. Hawkins urged her son to come closer, a pleased look on her face as she watched Jim lower himself to sit beside the girl. "Look who's decided to try to eat. We've gotten a few bites down already."

"Hey, that's something. Are you actually here, or are you somewhere else today?" Jim teased as he gently tapped the end of Zarabeth's nose. He could never be sure, from day to day, whether she was really herself or not.

The girl couldn't help but laugh quietly, knowing full well what he was asking. She'd said some pretty odd things between feverish fits, things she'd been completely serious about at the time, but embarrassed by later upon recalling them. "Don't worry. It's me."

Mrs. Hawkins slowly rose from where she'd been sitting in the armchair beside the bed, getting Jim's attention as she handed the wooden bowl of steaming soup to him. "Here, you do this while I go fix Silver's lunch. Just have her eat as much as she wants. I'll be back up in a while."

The still silence between the two, which began from the moment Sarah left the room, only continued, Zarabeth carefully watching Jim's every move as he forced each smile between helping her eat. The bowl now half empty, the girl couldn't take it anymore. Zara caught the boy between spoonfuls as she tried to capture his attention, her hand reached out to clasp his. "Ok, Jim. I might be myself right now, but you sure aren't. What's up?"

She waited and watched as the boy set the bowl aside, unwilling to meet her gaze as he sat quietly for another minute.

"I...I was in with Silver earlier and he...apologized. He was sorry for dragging us into this, sorry for getting you sick. I told him it wasn't his fault, and it's not, but...I just can't help but think about all the 'what if's... I should probably tell you that-"

"Jim, wait." Zarabeth understood that it must be hard to watch both her and Silver struggle. It was hard enough on him when it was just Silver. She knew Jim well enough to understand that he was about to blame himself, to say that it was his fault for assuming things and rushing them both into going after Silver. "I don't want you kicking yourself, because it's not your fault either. Ok? And, I think I can tell you the answer to what your biggest 'what if' probably is. What if I'd known I'd never had Caliban?"

Jim finally met the girl's eyes, his own affirming that what she said was true.

"I can honestly say that I would have still gone. Jim, you should know as well as I do that it wouldn't have changed anything." Zara did her best to keep his eyes locked with hers, wanting him to understand that she was immovable in her opinion. "And I also know that if things were switched, and it was you instead of me, you'd be saying the same thing. We're both headstrong that way. Nothing would have changed."

The boy shifted his gaze back to his lap with a heavy breath, a hint of a smile dawning over his look as he pulled the hair away from his forehead. "Zarabeth. You just never cease to amaze me."

The girl dared to let her eyes close, taking in the feeling of Jim's hand as it tenderly rested over her cheek. Even its usual warmth felt cool against her skin in comparison to its ceaseless burning.

"You might even know me better than I know myself. If not, you at least know exactly what I'm thinking."

"Just part of my job." Zara could feel herself slipping back between worlds, suddenly unwilling to continue falling as she shook her head to clear it of its intentions.

Seeing her change in expression, a thought came to Jim's mind as he leaned in closer to the girl. "How long have you been awake?"

Zarabeth scrunched her nose in thought for a moment before making her reply. "Since late this morning."

"Really? Goodness sakes, missy, you need to lie back down. I'm keeping you up."

"No Jim, please. I-I need you to keep me awake." Deep down, Zara knew why sleep scared her so much. In sleep, she had no power, no control over her own mind attacking itself. Her feverish fits weren't really sleep, but every once in a while she'd slip deeper into it.

"How do you expect to get better if you don't rest? Some sleep will do you good. Come on."

"I don't want to sleep."

Catching the fearful look in the girl's eyes, Jim suddenly understood. "Oh. Gotcha. Um..."

She felt silly for worrying about it, but it was difficult to truly rest, knowing that any moment might become the new stage of her fears incarnate.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'll stay here, right here, the entire time you're asleep. If anything seems off, even a little, I'll wake you up. Ok?"

Zarabeth hesitated for a moment, struggling with herself before asking one last thing of him. "Will you hold me?"

Jim was unable to suppress the sad smile which crossed his lips, his chest tightening painfully as he sensed the longing and fear in the girl's voice. This whole thing, everything, had been harder on her than he could understand. All he could hope for and count on was that she was strong enough to endure, willing enough to keep fighting until she'd won.

Without a word, Jim moved to sit beside Zara, pulling her to rest in his arms. He listened as her labored breathing continued, her trembling form frail to his touch as he gently ran his hand over her arm.

Surrounded in his embrace, Zarabeth felt completely safe, daring to let her eyes close as a wave of unavoidable fatigue washed over her senses.

"Just rest. I've got you." Leaning down close to her head, the boy left a small kiss in her thick hair, his voice hushed as he spoke. "I love you."

Her lips felt like lead as Zara tried to reply, her mind slipping into darkness before she could finish. "I love..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Zarabeth's mind swam through the endless darkness, the ceaseless fog which clouded her mind whenever she closed her eyes. That swaddling darkness was usually quiet, usually peaceful, enough to make the girl content to stay within its hold, but not this time. Voices, barely audible, broke through the stillness in her mind, the sounds too mumbled and far away to be sorted into coherent words and sentences. Even if she couldn't make out what was being said, the tone of the sounds were enough to make one thing clear to Zara. Something was wrong.

With great effort, the girl forced her eyes open, the fog in her mind immediately clearing as her eyes adjusted to the afternoon light filling her room. Turning her head to see who was with her, Zarabeth was more than a little surprised at the lone figure sitting in the chair beside her. "B.E.N.?"

The rusted robot was suddenly at attention, his electric blue eyes twitching distractedly about as if he were struggling with something. "Bethers! You're awake! I didn't think it'd be so soon."

The girl stiffened suddenly, her ears catching the sounds which had pulled her from her rest. Two different voices were talking hurriedly at each other, a third interjecting only every once in a while. "Who-who's downstairs? Is someone here?"

B.E.N. hurriedly looked over his wiry shoulder toward the door, his voice hesitant as he avoided Zara's eyes. "Downstairs? Oh, you mean like down there, downstairs?"

"B.E.N.? What's wrong?"

The robot twitched and jerked, his gears and metal limbs grinding together as he covered his head with his spindly fingers. "I'm not supposed to say anything...there's...uh...no! I'm not gonna tell you that Captain Amelia's downs-oops..."

Propping herself up on one elbow, Zara did her best to ignore the pounding in her head as she tried to understand. "Amelia is here? I thought Doctor Winters told her she couldn't come back until I'm better. Why is she here?"

"No, no, no."

"B.E.N.?"

"You...that is...Jimmy said I can't tell you that she knows everything. Wait! No! I didn't say that!"

"Knows everything?" Zarabeth thought for a moment, trying to put the pieces together until they suddenly fell into place. "Silver." Amelia knew about Silver.

B.E.N.'s eyes widened in fear, realizing what he'd let slip as he instinctively reached toward the girl. "Bethers, wait! Jimmy's coming back any time now. You just wait here until they're done, ok?"

"She can't. No, I can't let her." Ignoring his protests, Zara's mind was elsewhere as it rang with a single thought. "She's going to take him away."

The voices were drawing closer, the sounds now rising as they came up the stairs at the other end of the hall. The girl didn't know what she intended to do, but one thing was clear. She had to stop Amelia.

Zarabeth ignored every instinct in her which wanted her to stay still. She had to do something. Using what energy and strength she still had, Zara moved to the edge of the bed, letting gravity do its work as her bare feet met the cold floor.

B.E.N. was beside himself with panic as he tried to deter the girl, his efforts getting him nowhere as he watched her rise to stand, her weight supported by the wing-back chair beside her.

The room before Zarabeth seemed to tilt and turn, shaking her head in quick succession in an attempt to clear it of the dizzying images being relayed to her brain. One foot in front of the other, Zara was able to stumble her way toward the door, moving as quickly as she could in an effort to be in the hallway before Jim and Amelia. Everything she touched felt foreign and strange to her senses; the smooth walls, the molded door frame, the rug beneath her feet, her mind was telling her to go back to the safety and familiarity of her bed, but she couldn't stop now.

"Bethers, please! Jimmy's not gonna like this!"

Zara let her body lean against the edge of the door frame for support, her free hand clasped about the metal handle as she forced it to turn. The door opened for her on silent hinges as Zarabeth pushed her way past it, B.E.N. trailing close behind, but no further than the door, as he continued his nervous ranting. Now in the hallway, Zara could make out Amelia and Jim's shadows as they climbed the second set of stairs toward her. The boy's words were frantic and pleading in comparison to Amelia's relatively calm tone, their words to each other getting them nowhere.

"Please, Amelia, Zara doesn't know anything about this. It'll hurt more than help her if you take Silver now. You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly, Mr. Hawkins. That despicable excuse for a man is the reason for her failing health in the first place. I've given Mr. Silver more time than he deserves to recover. It's my job to see that that mutinous monster pays for his crimes, every last one. Now, if you'll let me pass."

Each word from Amelia's lips only deepened Zara's fear as she positioned herself in front of the door beside hers. If she wouldn't listen to Jim, then Amelia would have to get through her if she wanted Silver. The girl desperately tried to think past the pounding in her head, telling herself that the floor wasn't spinning as she readied herself to speak past her heart which seemed to pound in her throat.

Now standing at the head of the stairs, Jim was about to make another reply, his words cut short upon seeing the unexpected sight before him. "Zarabeth! What do you think you're doing?" The boy instantly rushed to her side, ready to help her back to her room.

Zara resisted the urge to lower herself to the floor, her mind set on what she had to do as she rejected Jim's hand, turning her attention behind him. "You can't have Silver. I won't let you take him."

The feline's eyes were instantly flooded with pain as she looked at the frail child before her. Amelia struggled for a moment, her mind distracted as she tried to make the girl understand. What she had to do was hard, but it had to be done. "Dearest, please. I know how much you think he means to you, but-"

"Do you? Do you know? Amelia, he's family to me, to Jim. Can't you see that? Please, just hear me out."

The woman's angular face stiffened, her ears folding back as she forced her words from where they'd been born in her mind. "John Silver is a thieving, murderous, pirate who needs to be held responsible for what he's done. Zarabeth, you can't defend him."

Zara could feel her strength dying with her hope, her head suddenly more light than it'd been a minute ago as she felt her feet give way beneath her. The girl couldn't fight it anymore, unable to pretend any longer that the fever wasn't forcing her into its submission.

"Zara, you can't stay out here."

The boy's words seemed muffled to her ears, causing Zara to realize that she was on the brink of going unconscious. No, she had to stay awake, she couldn't stop now. Her head only cleared as she realized she was sitting on the floor, Jim's arms supporting her as she was half cradled, half sitting in his embrace. Zarabeth swallowed hard, her mind racing with her heart as she fought to stay awake. "I know I can't defend him, not at least for the man he was, but Silver's changed. These last three years of hiding and running for his life, and now, fighting to survive Caliban, can't that be punishment enough?"

Amelia dared to step closer, now unable to meet Zara's eyes as she averted hers toward a different wall. "I cannot, in good conscience, simply forgive him and forget about it all. I have my duty to perform."

"Amelia." The girl could feel her control over her body slipping, forcing her into desperation as she released her final supplication with a trembling breath. "If not for him, then please do this for me. I'm asking...I'm begging you. Please."

Amelia drew in a sharp breath, her eyes firmly shut as she turned her back to Jim and Zara, not trusting herself to look at either of them. She had her duty to follow as an officer of the empire, but she was more loyal to a duty of a different nature. Zarabeth was a sister to her, the only family she had left, and that either of them truly had. She wanted nothing in the universe more than to see her back in full life. How could she take this from her, knowing full well what it would do to her spirits? But Amelia had more than enough reason to arrest Silver then and there. That cyborg cowering behind the closed door, guarded by the stubborn loyalty of a dying girl, he'd torn so much from Amelia. He'd mutinied and nearly killed those closest to her and was more than responsible for the death of her first officer, Arrow. But of any reason for her to hate him, Silver was the reason why Zarabeth was sitting there behind her on the floor, her body no more than a pale shadow of who she'd been only a few weeks ago. She wanted retribution, to see that pirate pay for what he'd done, then and now. He'd had his chance, hadn't he? But Zarabeth, she was still willing to fight for that traitor, to be that barrier between him and death even while she didn't have the strength to stand.

With a heavy heart, Amelia finally turned to face the two once more, her mind set on what she was about to say. "Alright. I'll give him one more week. He can run at any time, the results simply being the continuation of the hunt for his life. If he's still here at the end of a week, I'll be back to have him brought to justice. Understood?"

Relief spread through Zara, completely exhausted as she let her full weight fall beneath Jim's hold, her voice barely audible. "Thank you." Her eyes felt so heavy, unable to keep them open any longer as Zarabeth let her mind slip back into darkness, satisfied that Amelia wasn't going to take Silver from them. He was still safe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zarabeth's voice was hardly a whisper, every inch of her body heavy as she lay beneath the covers of her bed. How could he have kept that from her, to not tell her that Amelia knew that Silver was hiding with them?

Sitting in the wing-back chair beside Zara's bed, Jim had remained there, unmoved, since he'd brought her back in from their spat with Amelia. Watching her rest, completely motionless in those short hours, he knew exactly what she'd ask him upon waking.

Jim wrung his hands in front of him, his elbows propped against his knees as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer. He knew why he'd kept it from Zarabeth, but would his reasons make as much sense out loud as they did in his head? "I-I didn't want you to worry about it. All I wanted you to be worried about was getting better. It was to keep you from trying to save Silver from the inevitable, like you tried back there."

"The inevitable..." Zarabeth shifted her eyes to concentrate on the ceiling, her head pounding with her heart as she tried to think past the sensations. "It's not inevitable. I bought him some time, didn't I? Now there's more of a chance than ever."

Jim ran a hand over his tired eyes, his mind racing with confusing emotions. "You're right..."

"What?" Wondering if she'd heard him right, the girl turned once more to look at Jim.

The boy scrunched his nose upon catching the pleased look in Zara's eyes. "You're right, and I'm sorry for not telling you."

Satisfied that he was being honest, Zarabeth dared to let her voice take on a tone of mischief as she spoke a little louder. "Wow. An admission and apology in the same go. How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Shut up." Jim shot the girl a look of mock irritation before letting a smile take its place. Silence filled the next few moments before the boy rose from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed. "Zara, Silver really does owe you his life. You...you gave up the medicine for him and now you got Amelia to leave him alone for a while. I just hope he really appreciates what you've done for him."

Moved by the boy's praise, Zarabeth let her hand rest against his, her voice lowered once more. "Well, I know you would've done the same."

The girl's skin felt like ice as Jim clung to her hand with both of his, gently raising it until her cold touch rested against his cheek. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you." Lost in his crystal gaze, Zara couldn't help but smile as she felt his warm touch, her hand locked in his. It'd felt like forever since she'd been with Jim like this. It was an effort to be romantic toward him, her strength not willing to cooperate, but she missed it too much to care. "We're more alike than you might care to admit, but I'm sure that's one of the only reasons we can still stand each other."

Watching the girl giggle beneath him, the waves of her dark hair spread about her trembling shoulders and pale cheeks, Jim could feel a terrible sense of fear welling up from deep in his chest. This precious girl, the only person in the universe who truly understood him, he couldn't lose her. Zarabeth wasn't just beautiful, she was patient, courageous, and compassionate. She was everything Jim wanted to be and could only strive to be by following her example.

A single thought rang through the boy's mind as he tried to laugh with her, his concentration elsewhere.

It was hard not to notice the far-off look in his eyes, its presence worrying Zarabeth as she tried to regain his attention. "Jim? Hello? You still in there somewhere?"

The boy bit down hard on his lip, losing the will to fight against the idea in his mind as he suddenly rose. "I-I'll be right back. Just a minute."

"Alright." Unable to read his face, Zara could only watch as Jim abandoned her side to walk across the room, hurriedly closing the door behind him.

A few minutes passed. Nothing happened. Everything was quiet. Zarabeth couldn't help but let her mind run a bit, the fever clouding her head with strange and unlikely thoughts as she tried to wait patiently.

Just as Zara began to truly worry about where Jim was and why he'd left her, the door on the far wall opened, admitting the boy back into her room. About to say something, the girl was stopped short as her eyes caught sight of something gripped in his hand. "J-Jim. What are you doing? That's for Silver."

Lowering himself to sit beside her, Jim's face stiffened as he held the blue glass bottle. "Zarabeth, listen to me. Silver's basically better and-"

"Basically? Jim, that doesn't matter. He has to keep taking it until he's fully recovered."

"He'll be fine now. Trust me, if he starts to slip back, then we'll go from there, but right now I'm more worried about you." Ignoring Zara's protests, the boy turned toward the small table beside the bed to retrieve a spoon.

Seeing that her objections were getting her nowhere, Zarabeth grabbed at his arm to stop him. "Jim, look at me. You promised. Remember?"

Finally meeting the girl's gaze, Jim hesitated for only a moment, taken off-guard by the desperate look in her eyes, before returning to his previous resolve. "Zara, I promised you that I'd give it to Silver, and I did. Now you need it more than he does. You said you could fight the fever, and you have, but you can't keep living like this."

"Would you stop worrying about me? I'm can take it, but we only have a week to get Silver-"

"I won't just sit by and watch you die!" Jim's words were emphasized by his fist as it came crashing down on the surface of the table, the few contents atop it clattering under the force.

Zarabeth instinctively flinched at the sharp sound, unable to tear her eyes from the boy's face as she silently watched it twist in pained frustration.

Slowly opening his eyes, Jim's jaw tightened as he realized how he'd snapped, his voice hesitant and low as he finally met the girl's eyes. They were filled with a certain emotion, whether that emotion was shock, understanding, or just fear, he couldn't tell. "Zara...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry."

Zarabeth's eyes threatened to spill over with unwilling tears as she propped herself on an elbow to sit up, being met halfway as she found herself in his embrace. "Oh Jim..." She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop the tears which fell from her eyes, her face buried in the boy's chest as she took in the feeling of his warmth surrounding her. Jim was just afraid, afraid of losing her. He was afraid of being abandoned.

Jim released every feeling that had been slowly building up within him over the last few weeks. His fear, pain, helplessness, and frustration suddenly all fell away, his mind emptying with the tears which disappeared along his face and into the the girl's thick hair. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

The trembling and desperation in Jim's voice was something the girl had never heard before, her heart threatening to break at the mere sound of it as she raised her head to be cradled against his shoulder.

For the first time since she'd been sick, she truly understood how tired she really felt. Each day seemed to stretch out a little longer, each hour becoming more and more of a struggle to endure. She'd thought she could make it on her own, but deep down, Zarabeth knew that she was wrong, she was only trying to lie to herself. She could only fight so long before having no more strength left to fight. She was simply killing time until the fever would completely take over, until it would kill her. Her stupid pride, why did it always have to overcome her? Jim was right. Something had to be done, something needed to change.

She wanted to give him an answer, but she had nothing she could say except, "Ok." She would do it, Zara would do it for Jim. "I'll take it."

Pulling away at arm's length, the boy hesitated for a moment, struggling as he looked over Zarabeth's face for a sign. "You-you will?"

The girl kept her eyes locked with his, doing her best to show that she really meant it as a hint of a smile crossed her trembling lips, her tears still slowly falling. With what energy she had, Zara raised her hand to rest against the side of the boy's face, her thumb clearing away the small trails which fell across it. "Caliban doesn't scare me, Jim...It's the thought of leaving you that scares me. I know I'm...slipping, I just didn't want to admit it. I-I don't want to leave. I want to stay right her with you." A wave of unavoidable weakness washed over Zarabeth, forcing her to lean back against the headboard with a small groan as she waited for her head to clear, her voice even more hushed as she struggled to finish her last words. "Help me stay."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

There was no end to the beauty of it, the swirling clouds of star-dust and endless lights which made up the Etherium. The burnt orange sky summoned the transition from evening to twilight as Montressor's colorless canyons glowed in its light.

It had been over a week since Zara had looked outside or even seen the sky. Cradled in Jim's arms, the two sat quietly atop the window seat in Zarabeth's room, content to stay as they were as the light outside began to change. It was nice to have a change of scenery, to get out of her bed, especially since she was able to feel a little more aware. Zara had been taking the medicine for two days, its affects almost immediate as each symptom slowly abated, but still remained to some degree.

The girl's head pounded lightly with her heart as she took in a deep breath, her mind clearer than it'd been in a long while. Though still tired, it was a relief to be able to at least think clearly. "So happy."

Tilting his head to get a better look at Zarabeth, Jim couldn't help but chuckle as he caught her words. "What?"

"I'm happy."

"Maybe we'd better get you a double dose. I think the fever's getting back inside your head."

"No, I really am." Zara joined Jim in his quiet laughter as he joked. "I'm here with you and your mom, life is quiet, and Silver is here. Everything is almost perfect."

Letting his head rest in the girl's thick hair, Jim left a small kiss in its dark waves before answering with a single word. "Almost."

"You just have to ignore the fact that I'm sick and Silver can't stay."

The unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps resounded through the hall just outside of the door as it limped closer, drawing the two's attentions toward its source. There was a firm rap against the wooden door before it opened on silent hinges to reveal the figure behind its frame, little Morph floating beside him. "I t'ought me ear was burnin'. Zara, you're ou' t'of bed I see."

The girl had to smile as she watched the cyborg approach. "Hey, Silver. How do you feel?"

Pulling the armchair away from the wall, Silver gave a low grunt as he sat to face the two. "Never better, lass. I'm like new, I tell ya."

"Never better!" Morph mimicked as he floated toward where the girl sat in Jim's arms, cooing in contentment as she pet him.

The old cyborg smiled broadly as he watched Zarabeth, shaking his head slowly as he continued. "I owe ya my t'anks and my deepest apology. After Jimbo'd come clean 'bout what 'appened...If only I'd known, lass, I'd of not been usin' dat stuff ya gave up for me. But, seems I owe yeh me life, so t'ank ya, Zarabeth."

The girl listened quietly as Silver rattled on, having known that this would be coming at some point or another. "I had to return the favor, after all, but I'd gladly do it again."

"Well t'en, let's hope i' t'ain't necessary again."

Finished with nuzzling the girl, Morph floated back towards Silver, resting quietly atop his shoulder as he sighed happily.

The old cyborg raised his metal hand to tickle the little shape-shifter, his mind obviously elsewhere as he began to speak again. "Ye've no idea da gratitude in me heart for all o' dis. When I sent for deh two o' yeh, i' t'weren't ta have me looked after. No. I s'pected I was near death's old door, but I couldn't 'ave left till I told yeh what I called yeh for."

Curiosity began to fester in Zara's mind as she listened to Silver's words.

Jim was the next to speak, the same feelings welling up inside of him as he watched the cyborg. "What did you want to tell us?"

Silver looked cautiously back toward the closed door, his voice lowering as he turned back to face Jim and Zara. "It be no coincidence dat t'ere's a high price on me head. Dem bounty hunters here a little while back weren't just after ta reward I'd fetch. T'ere's anoder reason entirely."

Even with her mind more clear, Zarabeth had to concentrate hard to understand what Silver was trying to tell them. "Another reason?"

"Flint's legacy."

Jim scrunched his nose in confusion as he tried to make sense of what was said. "You mean Treasure Planet?"

"No, no, lad. T'is be somt'in' else entirely. Well, not entirely, but it's not his trove, not t'e one dat was lost."

Beginning to lose focus, Zara had to speak up as she redirected the cyborg's attention. "Silver, I can't think that hard. Just what are you getting at?"

"I don't right know meself, lass. I can only understand bits and pieces, but I'm on ta somet'in' big. Big, I tell ya!" Pausing in his explanation, the old cyborg reached into the pocket of his jacket, something tightly gripped in his hand as he pulled it back out.

Zarabeth did her best to see what was lying in the palm of Silver's good hand. Upon first and second inspection, the girl still had no idea what it was. In the cyborg's hand were two silver plated objects, flat but maybe each a half-inch thick. They looked like the incomplete and jagged thirds of a circle, both pieces identical as if they'd fit together. The top and outside edges were smooth, but the other surfaces were riddled with what looked like circuit-boards and other electronic things. "I-I'm still confused. What are those?"

Meeting the girl's look, the old cyborg's eye seemed to twinkle, his mechanical one brightening as he smiled. "Two pieces to an unfinished puzzle. Dese are da clues ta finding Flint's other horde."

"Wait, wait, wait." Looking from Silver to the metal chunks in his hand, Jim pulled the hair up from his forehead distractedly as he tried to understand. "There's another treasure? Since when?"

"Rumor has it, in da pirate world anyway, dat Flint didn't stash it all on Treasure Planet, dat t'ere be anoder place intended for someone certain ta find da rest. It's small, I'm sure, compared to his original horde, but t'at'd be more den we got before, eh? Dese are two of de three keys ta finding what t'ey call 'Flint's legacy'."

The boy raised a suspicious brow at the cyborg, his tone low as he interjected. "You don't know what they are either, do you?"

Silver chuckled quietly, running a hand over his eyes as he continued. "Aye, lad, I don't. But, if I can find ta last piece, I should t'ink it'll tell me all by itself."

"Where did you get them anyway?"

"I won tis one in a card match 'gainst an old smuggler who was right drunk. Claims he got it off old Flinty himself. T'e other was in possession of dat old salamander, Bones. Yeh see, he was Flinty's cabin boy, like you Jimbo, a long time ago. Finally got it back dat night we raided t'e inn. I 'ave an idea of where ta find da t'ird, but I need ta avoid da noose ta do it."

Jim hesitated for a moment, struggling with himself as he forced himself to answer the old cyborg's insinuations. "Well, sounds interesting and all, but even if you did find the last piece, I certainly wouldn't be going with you. I've had my fair share of treasure hunting. It's probably just a wild goose chase anyway."

Zarabeth released a small breath in relief at the boy's words. She'd hoped that all of Silver's talk about treasure hunts and Flint wouldn't get Jim's head fogged up with 'what if's. Zara quickly realized that she had nothing to worry about. Jim knew who he was and where he belonged.

Silver chuckled quietly once more, running a hand along the back of his neck as he leaned further forward. "I figured you'd say dat, an' dat's alright. No, I won't ask either of yeh ta join me, but I will ask a small favor."

The cyborg let one of the metal pieces fall into Zarabeth's hands, the chunk cold to her touch as she looked over its surfaces.

"Hold onto one of dem for me? Keep it hidden, keep it safe. Once I get a'hold of ta t'ird piece, I'll come back to say a quick 'hello' and retrieve it from ya. Wouldn't want someone ta waylay me an' get bot' of t'em at once. Can't be too careful."

Tilting her head back to read Jim's expression, Zara returned his smile before nodding in confirmation to Silver. "We can do that. Guarantees that we'll get another visit from you, if nothing else."

"Dat it does, lass, it surely does. Well, I'll leave yeh two alone now. T'is old cyborg needs some sleep. Night."

Watching Silver leave the room, the two called their goodnights out to him until things were quiet once more.

Turning to look back out through the window, Zarabeth saw how dark it had become, the Etherium now a dark purple and blue as it floated above them. The girl unconsciously kept running her fingers over the cold surfaces of the metal chunk in her hand, each touch foreign to her mind as she mulled over what the cyborg had said. "Do you think it's real?"

"This other treasure?" Behind her, Jim released a heavy breath, his eyes also trained on the scenery outside. "I dunno. Silver seems pretty convinced."

"Yeah. Well it'll be interesting to see if he ever finds this 'third piece'. So much for him changing..."

Jim gently rearranged his hold on the girl to better see her, immediately picking up on the hint of sadness in her voice. "Hey, I don't think we have anything to worry about. At least, not like that. You were right before, what you told Amelia. He has changed. I don't think Silver's gonna go hunting for a pirate crew to help him mutiny again or anything like that. He'll still go looking for this thing, but I think he's safe enough."

"I hope you're right. I'm glad, but sorta surprised that you didn't want to tag along."

Jim's smile was enough to warm the girl's heart in a single instant, his words as sweet as the look in his eyes. "I had my shot aboard the Legacy, and I got all I needed. Sure, we lost the treasure, but I walked away with something way more precious, 'cause now I have you. I'm more than satisfied. No need for any more treasure hunts. I'm holding my treasure right now."

Closing her eyes, the girl continued to smile as she felt Jim's lips press against her cheek. Silence persisted between the two for a few minutes until Zara was the one to break it. "I hate to say it, but I'm ready to try to sleep."

Stifling a yawn, Jim laughed quietly as he sat forward, accepting the piece of metal from her hand as he prepared to help the girl back to her bed. "Milady, your wish is my command."

Safely back beneath the sheets and covers of familiarity, Zarabeth watched as Jim carefully tucked her in, hoping she would get the answer she wanted as she reached out for his hand. "Stay with me again tonight?"

Lowering himself to sit beside her, the boy chuckled quietly before gently pressing his lips to the girl's forehead. "Is that even a question?"

Safe in Jim's arms, Zara let her mind wander as she felt sleep begin to gently wash over her, focused on the sound of his steady breathing, the sound of his heart, the feeling of his touch as he tenderly ran his hand over her arm. Every touch, every sound, it all melted away as the girl's mind drifted into the world between dreams and waking, slipping in and out of that world as the night gradually wore on into morning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**  
Pounding, throbbing, aching. Zarabeth cradled her head in her hands, the painful sensations causing her vision to pulse in and out of clarity as she waited helplessly for them to abate. She unconsciously squirmed beneath the feeling, trying, without success, to escape them as she lay curled in a tight bundle of limbs atop her bed. Why wouldn't it stop? Unwilling tears slowly fell from her eyes, the continual onslaught of throbbing pain in her head chipping away at Zara's will to fight it. Voices in the room about her came to her ears in muffled sounds and noises, unable to distinguish one word from another as she tried to think past the pounding behind her eyes. What was wrong with her?

Zarabeth instinctively flinched as she felt a hand laid against her shoulder, the familiar sound of Mrs. Hawkins' voice trying to be understood as she leaned in close to her. What was she saying? She caught something that must have been her name, but she couldn't hear anything more than her own labored breathing and heart as it pounded with her head.

Turning her head to look up, Zara could make out Jim's mother as she sat above her, Sarah's expression marked with worry as she looked from the girl to someone across the room. She watched as Mrs. Hawkins face suddenly relaxed a little, the woman signaling for someone to come closer as she hurriedly rose to leave.

Zarabeth tried to better see the room around her, the dim atmosphere illuminated by a few lamps, the flickering light sending odd shadows to fly across the walls. Sitting in the wing-back chair close to the bed was Silver, the old cyborg running his good hand over his face as he helplessly sat by, unsure of how to be of any use.

Jim quickly made his way over to take his mother's place, his mouth moving with words Zara couldn't hear or understand, trying to communicate so as she shook her head from side to side between grimaces.

Zarabeth watched as the boy bit down on his lip in frustration, his hand pulling the hair up from his forehead as he looked back down toward the girl beneath him. Another wave of unavoidable pain washed over her as Zara pulled her head back into her arms, trying to shut out the sensations. If only she could be unconscious, maybe then she'd be free of it. Even Jim's presence wasn't enough to make her want to stay awake now.

Eyes firmly shut, Zara let out a small groan as she felt herself being gently lifted upright, the indistinct sound of Jim's voice trying to tell her something reaching her ears. Warmth. Security. Zarabeth suddenly felt a little more calmed as she found herself sitting limply in the boy's embrace, her back to his chest while he kept his arms locked about her to keep the girl upright. The momentary relief ended as the surges of pain were renewed, their attacks now harsher than before as Zara squirmed beneath their hand, Jim's hold on her keeping her in place all the while.

Something suddenly changed. A smell, something strong and herbal that hadn't been there a second ago, now penetrated the pulsing in the girl's mind, the aroma gradually filling her up as her breathing became easier. The more she breathed it, the more relaxed Zarabeth felt, the pounding in her head slowly abating until only a dull throbbing was left, the pain nearly gone within a few minutes. Daring to open her eyes, Zara was relieved to find that she could really see, her vision no longer fading in and out as she was met with the kind blue eyes of Mrs. Hawkins.

Sarah released a small sigh, her eyes brightening as she observed the change in the girl's look. "Zarabeth? Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

A hint of a smile unconsciously crossed Zara's lips as she answered quietly, the slight throbbing behind her eyes a welcome feeling compared to that of the constant pain only moments ago. "Y-yeah."

She could hear Jim from behind her as he let out a trembling breath, his head heavy yet comforting as he let it rest in the girl's hair. "Are you ok?"

Completely exhausted, Zarabeth let her eyes finally close, her voice still broken and quiet as she made an answer. "Felt like my head was ready to split open." Suddenly remembering what had just happened, she reopened her eyes to search for an answer. "How-how did you-"

Knowing exactly what she would ask, Mrs. Hawkins held up a small glass bottle, a satisfied smile on her face. "Lavender oil. I consider it a miracle cure for quite a few things, headaches being one of them. I'll just leave it here in case you decide to have another relapse."

Zara sniffed quietly, making sure that her tears had really stopped falling before clearing her cheeks of their old trails. "Thank you."

"I-I don't get it." Lifting his head, Jim spoke up as he looked from Silver to his mother. "She was getting better. Zara was doing good yesterday. What was this? Silver, did this happen to you?"

"No lad, I t'ink I'd remember somet'in like dat. Ya know?"

Zarabeth could only move where she was urged as she felt Jim rearrange his hold on her to better see her, his voice marked with concern as he continued to question. "Zara, you were feeling better yesterday, right?"  
The girl slowly nodded, wincing for a moment as the dull, but continual, throbbing in her head rose before receding back. "I felt almost normal, but now..."

"Now?"

"Honestly, I feel pretty lousy."

Trying as hard as her son to understand what was going on, Sarah's face stiffened for a moment as she kept her eyes on the girl. "How do her scars look?"

One arm wrapped about the front of her shoulders, Jim carefully held Zarabeth upright, letting her weight hold against his support as he moved the waves of her hair away from the exposed skin of her shoulders and back.

Finally seeing a moment to be of help, Silver stood, bringing the lamp from the side table toward Jim to give him more light.

Still fighting the waves of fatigue which threatened to overwhelm her, Zara let Jim support her, the sound of the boy's voice filled with growing confusion. "They look fine. They're not swollen or even red." The girl closed her eyes as she listened, Jim's hand cool against her skin as he laid it against her shoulder. "Doesn't feel hot, either."

As confused as her son, Mrs. Hawkins gently pressed the back of her hand to the girl's face, moving it between her cheeks and forehead before speaking. "Her fever's come up again, not nearly as high as before, but still there."

Cradled back in Jim's firm embrace, Zarabeth could feel her consciousness slowly slipping, the exhaustion of the last hour pulling her away into returning darkness as she forced her eyes to stay open.

The room was tense with quiet, no one sure of what to do or say until Silver finally broke the silence. "What's ta be done?"

Meeting the cyborg's gaze, Mrs. Hawkins ran a hand over the back of her neck distractedly. "We'll just wait and see. Maybe things will be better in the morning. If not, we can have Winters take another look at her. There's nothing else to do tonight, but I can stay up with her."

"No, mom, I'll do it."

"Jim, you need your sleep too. You've been up with her almost every night this week."

"I'm fine, Zara's not. I'll stay with her."

Seeing that her objections would get her nowhere, Mrs. Hawkins conceded without much of a fight. She knew that if Jim's mind was set, nothing was going to change that. "Alright, but don't be afraid to get me up if you need help, ok?"

The sound of Silver's light snoring was the only sound filling the room for a long while, the old cyborg content to stay as he was in the wing-back chair in the corner of Zarabeth's room. He'd intended to stay awake with Jim, but, as it turned out, sleep had been too much of a temptation for him to resist.

The dim and peaceful atmosphere threatened to pull Zara into that same state, the girl resisting the fatigue which continually beat against her as she concentrated on the boy's face above her.

Jim was looking off toward the window, gentle light streaming in from Montressor's single moon as it signaled the middle of the night. Releasing a heavy breath, the boy finally met her eyes, his own filled with worry as he watched the girl flinch every now and then. "You sure you're ok now?"

Nodding slowly, Zarabeth tried to make him understand. "A little headache isn't gonna kill me. Trust me, this feels a lot better than whatever that was earlier."

"Scared me pretty good, I'll tell ya that. You were asleep when you started acting like that. I thought it was a nightmare, but it didn't quit after you were awake. I'm glad that's over, or at least we have something to fight it if it comes back."

"You and me both."

"Alright, Zara. You need to get some rest. Stop trying to stay awake, ok? You're safe with me."

She scrunched her nose as she smiled slightly. "Perceptive, aren't ya?"

Repeating the girl's words from only a few days ago, Jim couldn't help but smile as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Just part of my job."

Zarabeth's mind swam through the billowing darkness around her for what felt like an eternity and only mere moments all at once. Moving between worlds of dreams and content darkness, Zara waited out the night, feeling completely safe knowing that Jim was always right there with her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She could truly rest, knowing that he was watching over her.

Taking in a deep breath, Zarabeth could feel herself coming to, her mind fully awake as she rolled beneath the layers of fabric surrounding her. Her cheek was met with something warm as she rolled to her side, a heartbeat, not her own, audible beside her ear as she recognized the smell of Jim. Eyes still closed, Zara smiled as she released a small sigh, feeling the boy move beneath her as he surrounded her in his arms.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey." Though hushed and strained, the sound of her own voice pulled her mind completely into consciousness, knowing that sleep would most likely not take her again for a good few hours more.

"How's your head?"

"Not horrible. I'll be fine."

"Hmm. Still feel kinda warm. You should probably take it easier today."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Slowly opening her eyes, the world around Zarabeth was dark, something she'd not expected to find. She must not have slept as long as she'd thought. "Goodness..."

"What?"

"Oh, I just thought it was later than it is."

"Really? You slept pretty soundly last night, I thought."

"Last night?" Confused by his words, Zara closed and opened her eyes once more, suddenly realizing that she couldn't even make out the boy's face. "W-what time is it?"

"Almost lunch. Hungry yet? I can have mom bring you up something."

"Lunch? What..." Forcing herself upright, Zarabeth turned her head from side to side, rubbing her hand over her face before trying again. Darkness. Thick, pure darkness. "I don't understand..."

"Zara? What's wrong?"

The girl could feel the covers around her move as Jim sat forward, his voice drawing closer to her while she stayed as she was.

"Jim..." Drawing in a sharp breath, Zarabeth fought to keep her voice even and calm as she began to tremble, the realization of what was going on hitting her sidelong. "I-I can't see."

"What?"

"I can't see."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"B.E.N. find my mom! We need to get Doc Winters, now! Hurry!"

Zarabeth could hear Jim's voice as it urged people into action, the sound of her own frantic breathing loud in her ears as she tried to stay upright. The world suddenly felt so foreign. Was she really sitting up? Where was she on her bed? She could hear Jim, but where was he? The girl's mind reeled in panicked thoughts and emotions as she unconsciously reached out with one hand to feel through the darkness around her. "Jim? Where are you?"

Zarabeth instinctively flinched as she felt the bed beneath her move, someone sitting alongside her as her face was surrounded by the touch of familiar hands.

"Zara, I'm right here."

His warm touch against her cheeks, the comfort was small, but a comfort none the less. She felt so lost. Surrounded in endless dark, Zarabeth fought to hold back the frightened tears which sought to overwhelm her, doing her best to breathe evenly as she spoke in only a whisper. "Jim, I'm scared."

"I know, but it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok." Jim hoped he sounded more confident and calm than he felt, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he held the girl at arm's length. The look of fear in her searching eyes was something he'd never seen in her before. It scared him.

Zarabeth raised a trembling hand, her control over her emotions slipping as she hesitantly felt what she could not see, her voice hushed and quivering as she confirmed in her mind that it really was Jim sitting in front of her. "It's so dark. I-I can't see you."

"But I'm here. I am. Here," the boy's reply was hurried as he did his best to reassure her, "Zara, do you hear that? I'm not going anywhere."

Pulled into Jim's tight embrace, Zarabeth listened as his heart beat steadily beside her, his warmth surrounding her as she tried to suppress her wild thoughts and fears.

Anything she wasn't prepared for, any random movement or sound startled her, her mind completely wound up as she huddled closer to Jim's chest. The minutes ticked on in agonizing slowness, Zara's world giving way beneath her feet as she slowly gave into her fears, not strong enough to fight them as the darkness threatened to suffocate her mind. She couldn't stop her body from trembling, her breathing from becoming more and more labored, her heart from pounding in her ears as she waited for something to happen, anything.

After what felt like an eternity, the sound of approaching feet came down the hall at a hurried pace, soon followed by the door opening to allow the newcomers entrance.

Zarabeth drew in a small breath, ashamed that even the sound of Jim's voice could startle her so easily as he broke the momentary silence. "Zara, Doc Winters is here. I'm gonna turn you around now, ok?"  
Nodding in submission, the girl let Jim direct her, slowly turning her to face a different direction, which she assumed faced the front of her room, while he stayed with his arms about her from behind. Now a little more collected than before, Zarabeth did her best to stay still as she heard someone come closer to where she sat, the comforting low tone of the doctor meeting her ears.

"I came as soon as I could. Mrs. Hawkins explained the situation to me already. Alright Zarabeth, let's have a look, shall we?"

For the next few minutes, Zara tried to follow the doctor's instructions as he gave them to her. After having her try to look in different directions, take her temperature, look over her scars, and so on, the girl could hear the alien man release a heavy breath. "The virus is dying off."

Unable to understand how he could be right, Jim interjected without thinking, shifting his gaze between the doctor and the girl in his arms. "Dying off? Then why is she like this? Shouldn't that mean she's supposed to be getting better?"

"Caliban Fever is a very resilient virus, Jim. Since it's found that it can no longer sustain itself within the scars over her back, it's making a final effort to stay alive. This doesn't happen with every case of Caliban, but it's not rare. Temporary loss of sight is common with the dying off of the virus as its sort of...last stand to fight the body. Unfortunately, there's nothing to be done but wait. If I may, Mrs. Hawkins, I think it best if I stay as a precaution to help watch over the lass during the next few days."

"Of course, Doctor. I'll just prepare a room for you downstairs. If you'll excuse me."

Zara listened to what Winters had to say, her mind still not completely at ease as she heard Mrs. Hawkins leave the room.

Another person rose, presumably the doctor, his voice more hushed than before as he spoke once more. "Jim, I'd like a quick word."

"Course." Rearranging his hold on the girl, Jim slowly helped her to lie back down, surrounding her in the heavy covers before letting his lips quickly press against her cheek. "Zara, I'll be right back. Ok?"

"Ok." Zarabeth forced herself to smile as she felt the boy rise to leave her, telling herself that he'd come back before she could even miss him.

Jim followed Winters as he left Zara's room, closing the door behind him as he carefully watched the alien man's face.

Doctor Winters shook his head slowly, his elephant-like snout swaying back and forth as he finally met the boy's eyes. "Jim, these next few days will be critical for Zarabeth's life. It still holds true that there's nothing to be done at this point, but that's only because she has to fight for her own survival now. The fever has ground its way deeper into her than I'd previously expected. She may or may not still have the strength to fight it until it's completely gone." Catching the pained look in Jim's eyes, Winters continued slowly. "I'm not saying that it's hopeless, I'm only suggesting that you prepare yourself for anything that might result. Do you understand?"

The boy released a heavy breath, moving back to lean against the wall behind him as he ran a hand distractedly through his hair. "Y-yeah."

"To be there for her, especially now when she's temporarily lost the use of her eyes, will be of more help to Zarabeth than you can imagine. In order for her to keep fighting, she needs to ignore the fact that she can't see, otherwise she may be too frightened to have the strength to resist."

The weight of the man's words fell over the boy like a smothering fog, his mind filled with mixed feelings of frustration, worry, and doubt. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded to communicate his understanding.

Winters cleared his throat, turning to head back downstairs as he spoke his final thoughts. "Now, Jim, you'd best get back to her. I doubt she'll be willing to wait much longer for you. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Left alone in the hallway, Jim couldn't find the strength to move from where he stood, his eyes staring out at nothing in particular as the doctor's words echoed in his mind, "prepare yourself for anything that might result."

A sound, the opening of a door, brought Jim back to his senses as he turned toward the noise. A head emerged from the guest room doorway, Silver's tone hesitant as he looked the hallway up and down. "The doc gone then?"

Dropping his gaze, Jim hurriedly shook his head, his tone distracted as he concentrated on the wood floor beneath him. "Not for good. He's staying for the next couple of days."

"Oh. I see." It was at this point that Silver hesitated, his mind filled with worry as he tried to read the look darkening the boy's face. "Jimbo? What'd da doc say?"

The boy drew in a shaking breath, his eyes now directed toward the wall opposite him. Jim's mind went completely blank for a moment, unconsciously speaking the only words which broke through his bewilderment. "She-she can't. No, I won't let her. I won't..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Why was she so afraid? Darkness had never frightened her before, but now it was a fear larger than any other in her mind. Maybe it wasn't the darkness itself which scared her. Maybe it was what the darkness was keeping her from that truly frightened her. She knew the world around her well enough. She knew what things would look like, even if she couldn't see them. She knew what something was by touching it, but simply knowing wasn't good enough. She wanted to see her world, the walls of her room, the covers of her bed. She wanted to see the people she loved. Even though she knew that they were still with her, it felt as if they weren't. They felt distant, far away. They felt just out of reach in that place of endless darkness. More than anything or anyone, Zarabeth just wanted to see Jim.

She'd let her mind slip into that place between worlds of awareness and true sleep, her thoughts drifting as she waited for Jim to come back to her. Zara did her best not to worry, to stop wondering what he and Winters could be talking about for so long. There was no point in thinking over it. She'd just ask Jim as soon as he was back. The minutes moved by one after another, each feeling closer to an eternity as Zarabeth was left with only her own mind for company.

The absence of sound, voices, or any noise to pull her back into awareness left the girl to slip further between the worlds, her mind steadily drawing closer to the edge of sleep. Silence persisting, Zara let herself fall beyond that edge, swimming in and out of dreams for she knew not how long. It wasn't until two voices, speaking in low conversation at her side, pulled Zarabeth from her dream-filled sleep. Her eyes opening, the girl suddenly remembered that darkness was all she'd encounter, the memory drawing fear back into her mind as she released a trembling breath.

"Zara?"

That voice, it was pure music to the girl's ears as she turned her head to face where she'd heard it come from. "Jim?" She slowly raised her hand from where it had been lying beside her, stretching it out into the darkness, only relaxing once she felt a warm touch surround it, her hand tightly clasped in both of the his.

"Finally awake."

"Finally?"

"Oh...right. It's a few hours before midnight. You were out for a good while."

"How does ya feel, lass?"

Zarabeth unconsciously smiled, Silver's voice a welcome sound as it joined in. "I'm...alright. Kinda feverish, but it's not bad. What did Doc Winters have to say?"

Waiting for a reply, the absence of one made the girl's heart pound a little harder, unsure of what to make of the momentary silence.

"Oh...not much. He just had some ideas of how I could help you more for the next couple days."

Without the use of her eyes, Zara had to trust that he was being honest, unable to read the tone of his voice like she would his face. The girl grew silent once more, her mind a mess of thoughts and emotions until a single one rose above the rest. The thought startled her, Zarabeth unconsciously propping herself up on one elbow as she took in a sharp breath. "Wait a minute. Silver we don't have time for this! We've gotta get you outta here before-"

"Woah, woah lass! Yeh just lie back down, right? I know how much time I 'ave, but dat don't make any difference. I'm a gonna stay right here till I sees you well again."

Unable to resist the hands which gently took her shoulders, Zara did as she was told, her eyes toward where the cyborg's voice was coming from. "But Silver, Amelia won't stop this time. You only have three days. I may not be better by then."

"Oh hush, now. Zara, I know what I'm doin'. I don't intend on leavin' ta two a' yeh here wit'out knowin' whet'er you be well or not. Got me? Now, I'll not move one inch from your side, save when da doc decides to come look at yeh, until yer back up an' runnin' again."

The girl knew that there was no way to convince Silver otherwise, simply nodding her resignation as she shifted beneath the covers around her. Her hand still in Jim's, Zara closed her eyes as she took in the feeling of his every touch, the boy playing mindlessly with her fingers. It was easier to forget that she couldn't see if she wasn't trying, her mind relaxing as it focused on the sound of her breathing, the pounding of her heart, the metal gears of Silver's mechanical arm and leg clicking together whenever he moved.

The three remained in relatively constant silence, the only conversation being between Silver and Jim until the cyborg eventually moved back to his chair in the corner of the room. Before long, the sound of his light snoring was the only thing to break the quiet.

Left to the clutches of darkness and silence, Zarabeth's thoughts wandered, her mind mulling over things which she'd never thought about before, each new revelation bothering her as she lay there motionless. She didn't want to admit it, but she was exhausted, physically and mentally. She could feel the fever stronger than it'd been a few days before, its hold over her changing erratically between heat and chill, but her mind was clear enough. Her head was still pounding, but not like the night before. This she could bear, troublesome though it was, though she knew that if it got to be much stronger, it would quickly break her down.

Jim finally released a heavy breath, the sound bringing the girl back into awareness as she instinctively turned her head to face him better. Next, she felt the bed beneath her move as the boy sat beside her without a word. Zara waited for something to happen, but Jim stayed quiet, the first change being the gentle touch of his hand against her cheek as his breathing drew closer to her face.

His voice, low and trembling only slightly, was hushed so as not to disturb the quiet of the room. "You, my dear, are acting like you need to vent. Am I right?"

"Are you ever wrong?"

"On this, not usually."

Zara let a small laugh escape her, unconsciously opening her eyes as she smiled, her mind reeling once more when thick darkness was all she was met with. No matter how many times she'd done it that day, her fear was always renewed by the absence of seeing anything when her eyes were open.

"You ok?"

Her tone equally hushed, the girl hesitated for a moment, her look growing even more distant than it had been before as she finally answered. "I-I can't help but think...it might have been better if I'd..." Zara struggled to continue, the words harder to say aloud than in her head.

"If you'd what?"

The girl let out a heavy breath, its release urging her to finish. "If I'd just died a slave."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"What..." Of anything Jim had thought Zarabeth would say, nothing had prepared him for the bluntness of that phrase. "Why-why would you ever think that?"

She knew that it wouldn't matter if she was looking at him or not, but it was out of instinct that Zara looked away, firmly biting down on her lower lip. "If I'd never been on the Legacy, if I'd never met you, I wouldn't be... Jim. You and I both know that this might not end the way we want it to... I'm so tired and...and I'm scared. I-I just don't want to hurt you."

"Zara..."

Even though darkness was all she could see, the girl knew that she was now looking up at Jim, his hands on either side of her face as she listened to his steady breathing. Warmth spread over her as she felt the boy's lips press gently against her forehead, the kiss lingering for a moment as she released a trembling breath. Even after Jim pulled away, his voice was close, his every word clear to Zarabeth's ears, hushed though they were.

"You could never hurt me, not the way you're talking about, anyway. Knowing you has been the best thing to ever happen to me, and I know I really don't deserved it, but you're still here. You still put up with me. Zarabeth, you've changed my life in a way that I could never thank you enough for, so please don't think that it would've been better, 'cause I'm telling you that it wouldn't have. You don't have to worry about me. You just worry about you, ok?"

"Jim, if something...does happen-" Zara's words were cut short by Jim's voice.

"Zara, no. Don't say-"

"Jim. Just hear me out. Please?" When the boy made no further objections, Zarabeth swallowed hard, trying to push the words on her mind past her pounding heart. "Promise me something? Promise me, if something does happen, that you'll keep living like nothing did."

"W-what..."

"Live for me. Pretend I'm still right there, with you. Tell me everything that happens. Finish school. Become the most decorated captain in the Empire's fleet... Jim, I just don't want you to stop living if I'm...not there."

The girl's words bit into Jim, reopening old wounds in his heart as he finally understood what she was afraid of. Zara didn't want him to return to the person he had been after his father left him. She didn't want him to feel like she'd abandoned him.

More to himself than the girl beneath him, words unconsciously slipped from Jim's lips as he looked down in awe upon her face. "How do you do it..."

"Do-do what?" Zara scrunched her nose in confusion, unsure of what to make of the boy's thought. She could feel the bed beneath her move once more, Jim's breathing now closer to her than before as he must have been leaning over her, one of his hands propped beside her head while the other continued to play over her cheek.

"Here you are, possibly staring right into the face of death itself...and you're worrying about me."

The girl let a small smile cross her lips, laughing quietly for a moment as she looked up to where Jim's face must have been. "I'm always worrying about you. Keeps me busy, at least."

When the boy made no immediate reply, Zarabeth was content to stay as she was. It wasn't until silence had persisted for a few minutes that she began to wonder. "Jim?" Slowly raising her hand, Zara had to trust what she felt as she brought it up to rest against his shoulder. Letting her hand move up slowly toward Jim's face, the girl suddenly stopped as she felt the warmth of his cheek. "Jim?" The sound of the boy taking in a deep and trembling breath confirmed to her what she'd suspected. He was crying.

"Zara, I-" Jim inhaled once more, sitting a little further back as he took the girl's hand away from his face, clasping it firmly in his. "I thought I didn't regret anything, and I don't really, except that..."

The girl waited for him to continue, her heart racing with her mind as she felt Jim bring her captured hand up to rest against his chest.

Completely resolved in what he was about to do, the boy did his best to keep his voice even and calm, taking each word slowly as he finally began. "Zara, if I asked you to marry me, right here, right now, would you still have me?"

Stunned. That's all Zarabeth was. "Y-you...you just...Ji-" Did she really hear him right?

The smile on her face suddenly began to fade, unable to fight against the words in her mind. "Jim. I can't ask you do this."

"You're not." Carefully watching her reaction, the boy let a sad smile cross his lips as he brought her hand to rest against them. "I'm asking you."

Zara struggled with herself as she tried to explain her hesitation, her mind telling her two different things at once as she sought to sort out her thoughts. To marry Jim, to be his wife, that's all she'd ever wanted. But what if she didn't live through this? The girl could feel her emotions slipping. Isn't this what she'd dreamed of for the last three years, to be in this moment? Why did it hurt so much? Her confused emotions slowly spilled over her cheeks as she fought against her own doubt and frustration. "You have no idea how much I just want to say 'yes'. But how can I? How can I, in good conscience, marry you if there's even a possibility of me having to leave you behind? I just..." Her control finally slipped, the girl's voice trembling uncontrollably as she firmly shut her eyes. "Please don't make it harder...for either of us."

Her final words had hardly been said before Zarabeth found herself surrounded in Jim's arms, his embrace gently pulling her up from where she'd been lying. Her face buried in his chest, Zara let her tears now fall unhindered, her mind overwhelmed with fear and frustration as she clung to Jim.

The girl's words didn't scare him, they didn't even deter him from what he was sure of. She was still just afraid of hurting him, of making him feel alone and abandoned. Jim was going to do what he promised himself those short years ago. This precious girl trembling in his arms, death couldn't have her until he'd married her, until she was truly his to lose.

Jim waited and listened, patient to do so as Zarabeth's quiet sobs slowly died away with her tears, her breathing no longer quivering as she stayed huddled close to him in the dark. "Zara?"

Unsure of what to expect from him, the girl slowly turned her face upward, afraid of what Jim might say now, but more afraid to not know.

"I know you're scared. I know you're scared for me, that you're afraid of what will happen to me if you leave. But, Zarabeth, believe me when I tell you that I'd rather be married to you for an hour than spend the rest of my life wondering what that one hour would've felt like. Just to know that when you'd be there lying in my arms, I'd be holding the most beautiful and precious bride in the entire universe. To know that you'd be truly mine for as long as life allows, that's all I want. You're all I want."

Every word which Jim spoke rang like music in Zara's ears, her mind filling with unavoidable happiness as she listened. With every syllable, the girl could feel her defenses slowly crumbling, her mind giving into the thoughts filling it. Imagining being married to him, even if it was for only a day, what more could she want or ask for? She was scared, really more for him than herself, but something deep down inside told her that he'd be ok.

Unable to sit up any longer, Zarabeth let Jim help her lie back down, her mind beginning to wander as she fought to keep her concentration. Reaching out with one hand, Zara found it quickly caught in Jim's touch as he waited patiently for her to say something, anything. "Jim? You can promise me you'll be alright, no matter what happens?"

"I promise."

Unable to suppress a smile any longer, Zarabeth allowed herself to give into the feelings of happiness flooding through her, her voice barely above a whisper as the girl's mind began to fade into the darkness. "Then, yes."

It was hard to miss the change in Jim's tone as he spoke in anticipation. "Yes?"

"Yes. There's nothing in the universe that I could want more than that. I love you, Jim. I always will." Beneath her happiness was a sad sort of doubt. She wanted to marry him, she had for years, it was just hard to think about why they were doing it now instead of when they'd planned.

It all felt surreal, the fever clouding her head being of no help, making Zara afraid that if she slipped into sleep now, she'd wake up to find that it was all just a dream.

Relief evident in his voice, Jim sounded much more at ease as he leaned over her once more, his eyes searching over her face as he took in each happy look filling it. Those beautiful eyes, which couldn't see him, now seemed to shine brighter than they ever had before. How did he ever win her heart? How did she ever capture his? Two people, lost, broken, and alone, had stumbled together, two completely incomplete souls joined together to become whole. "I love you. Nothing can change that. Zarabeth Hartfit, you complete me."

Zara released a small laugh, feeling the bed beneath her move as Jim drew closer to her face, one hand propped beside her head, the other tenderly stroking her cheek as she took in the feeling of his warm breath over her skin. "After tomorrow, you can't call me that anymore." She'd barely finished her final words, the boy's lips lightly brushing hers.

Jim's voice was now more hushed than before, his words barely audible as he smiled against the girl's lips. "Zarabeth Hawkins."

Pure ecstasy flowed through Zara, her mind completely numb with happiness as she and Jim kissed. It'd been so long, but it was for another reason that this time felt different. Zarabeth felt as though Jim was barely holding her, each touch beyond gentle as if she would shatter at any moment. Even though it was so gentle, she could still feel the passion with which they kissed as their souls seemed to sing together in that small moment of shared joy.

Her mind was becoming lost in itself, the world, which was already so dark to Zarabeth, seemed to only thicken as she unwillingly slipped further into it. Losing herself to the power of that darkness, the touch of Jim's lips against hers, his hand caressing her cheek, the feelings seemed to linger as she could no longer fight to stay awake, the memories of those touches keeping her safe in the world of her dreams.

This was the beginning of forever, however long that forever would be. Nothing else seemed to matter now. Zara was right where she wanted to be, no matter the reasons; she was still with Jim.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

"Lad, will ya sit down for a minute all togeder? You're workin' on makin' a hole in dat dere floor."

Jim paused his nervous pacing, his mind racing at an exhausting rate as he stood in the span of floor between where Silver sat and Zarabeth lay motionless atop her bed. He'd been pacing for hours. He couldn't help it. It felt as if the day had decided to stretch out the time, making each hour seem like an eternity. Jim had been awake since Zara slipped into her feverish sleep late the night before. He simply had no desire to even try to sleep, even though he could feel how tired his mind and body were. Zarabeth hadn't woken since then, the girl only moving every rare once in a while, but still within that sleep-like state.

They were engaged.

Every time Jim looked at her, his heart seemed to skip a beat. He could hardly believe that he'd actually asked Zara to marry him, but he had. As soon as she came to, they could tell everyone, but not before. It was getting harder for Jim to contain the feelings of happiness which continually surged inside him, but he wanted Zarabeth to be awake when they let everyone else know. With that happiness came another feeling, its presence threatening to overshadow the joy which was in his heart. Worry, doubt, helplessness, these feelings truly came together in one simple word. Fear. The difference between death and life, Zara could easily slip into one as the other. There was nothing to do but sit and watch, to hope that she was still strong enough to overcome it. If she could just get through the day, there was a real chance of her survival.

Releasing a heavy breath, Jim finally moved from where he realized he'd been standing motionless, lowering himself to sit at the foot of the bed as he ran a hand over his tired eyes.

"Jimbo, yeh can't keep spreadin' yerself so t'in like dis. Take a little time to get some shut-eye. I'll watch da lass for a while."

"Thanks all the same Silver, but," Jim took a moment to look back at his friend before returning his gaze to Zarabeth as he finished, "I want to be here when she wakes up."

Leaning forward in his chair, the old cyborg ran his good hand distractedly over the back of his neck, his eye trained on the floor as he answered slowly. "T'at may not be for hours more, lad. I' t'ain't gonna do either of yeh any good if ya don't get yer proper sleep."

"I-I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. And besides, it's just- Zara?" Jim halted in his thought, his attention immediately redirected as he heard the girl take in a sharp breath.

The way her body was now trembling, her head suddenly moving in sporadic turns from side-to-side, each breath drawn in quick succession, Jim's mind instantly began to worry at her change, hardly knowing what he was doing till he was right beside her, his hands on either side of the girl's burning face as he tried to wake her, hoping that she was only fighting a nightmare.

"Zara? Zara, honey, come on, wake up. Zara? Zarabeth?" His words seemed to fall dead to her ears, the girl's struggling only worsening as she now began to make small sounds and whimpers in either fear or pain.

The worry, already in Jim's mind before, was now fanned into a flame of pure helplessness as he continued to try to urge Zarabeth's mind out of sleep and into consciousness. Why wouldn't she wake up? The more he watched her struggle, the more empty his mind became as he tried to hold her in place, his touch gentle but firm. "Please, Zara. Zarabeth? You gotta wake up, ok? Come on, beautiful, just try. Please try Zara?"

Jim had hardly noticed that Silver was already gone until the door at the end of the room allowed a new wave of people through it. Having been alerted that something was wrong, Doctor Winters was instantly at the girl's side, the alien man's visage as collected as anything as he began looking over her. Mrs. Hawkins was also now present, her look marked with worry as she stood a small distance from the bed so as to stay out of the way, but near if she could be of any help.

His mind now completely blank, Jim didn't even know what he was saying anymore, his thoughts jumbled and panicked as he looked between Winters and Zarabeth.

The doctor seemed to almost ignore the boy, his mind obviously focused elsewhere as he began to feel the skin over Zara's cheeks and forehead, her wrist in his hand as he began checking her pulse and performing other such doctor-like procedures as best he could while the girl shook and squirmed where she lay. "Mrs. Hawkins, if you could quickly find my medical bag, there's a- good heavens."

A single word fell unconsciously from Jim's lips as he suddenly saw the girl beneath him cease her struggling, her face still and emotionless as she now lay unmoving. "No."

She didn't. She couldn't have. Was she?

The boy's mind racing with unchecked pain and fear, Jim suddenly found himself kneeling on the floor beside the bed, his face drawn close to hers as he searched over her pale cheeks for a sign, movement, anything. No. Not like this. "Zara, please."

Noises filling the room sounded muffled and dull to the boy's ears, his mind only clearing when he realized that someone was speaking his name, the voice trying desperately to get his attention as he raised his eyes, his look instantly met by the alien man beside him.

"Jim! Jim, look. Zarabeth's still breathing."

Shifting his gaze to where he was urged, an unexplainable wave of relief washed over him, the sight before him a sad sort of comfort as he drew in a shaking breath.

Winters was holding the bowl of a silver spoon between the girl's nose and mouth, the metal surface momentarily covered in a small layer of steam before it would disappear, only to return a moment later.

Jim stared down at Zarabeth for he knew not how long, finding the evidence before him difficult to believe and take in as he looked over her motionless form. "She-she's still ok?"

"For now. The virus is losing strength, but so is she."

"I-I thought she'd..."

"Jim, look at me."

Unwillingly redirecting his gaze toward the doctor, Jim could feel the gravity of what might have happened wash over him, his chest tightening painfully as his heart slowly relaxed to its normal pounding.

"Jim, you have to understand that this might be it. She's still fighting, but it may not be for much longer. Jim, I'd be lying if I said that Zarabeth's condition was stable. Another attack like that will finish her."

Trying his best to take in what the man was saying, Jim could feel his heart sinking with each word, any hope he'd had last night slowly dying. Now was not the time to break down. No, he had to try to be strong, for her. He couldn't fall apart now. Taking in a deep breath, Jim hoped to keep his emotions in check, his mind still reeling in painful worry and helplessness.

"Her only chance rests on the fact that she may not have another attack...but that is the only thing we have to count on, for now." Slowly rising from where he'd been sitting, Winters made his way over to Mrs. Hawkins, quietly voicing a few instructions to her before they both took their temporary leave.

Left in the silence of the room, Jim stayed where he was on his knees, working desperately to keep his breathing even and calm as he looked with pained longing over Zarabeth's pale face. Fighting to keep his composure, the boy bit down hard on his lip as he closed his eyes, letting his face fall into the folds of fabric surrounding the girl as his mind rang with a single painful thought of longing. "I was going to marry her."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Her hand was so cold, her cheeks too warm, her breathing small and fragile. The evening melted into night, Jim unmoving from Zarabeth's side as he waited for something to happen, for anything to change. She still hadn't woken up. Jim didn't know whether to feel comforted or worried by it, but he could take refuge in a single thought. She was still alive.

The silence and darkness surrounding him threatened to smother his mind in fear and doubt, his every thought only of the girl lying motionless beside him. With Winters sleeping quietly in the armchair near the far corner of the room, it was hard to not feel utterly alone, the quiet almost hypnotic as it tried to pull Jim into sleep. He was exhausted, he really was, but he wasn't willing to give his mind what it begged for, not when he had a job to do.

Breaking the quiet with his own voice, the boy hoped that it would be enough to keep sleep at arm's length, speaking as though the girl beside him would give a reply. "Zara, I really don't know how you do it. Sound asleep, not doin' a thing, and you're still as beautiful as ever. It's not fair, ya know that? I hope you know how hard it is for me to just sit here, watching and waiting for you to wake up so I can kiss my sweet girl."

This feeling, this pain in his chest, why did it hurt so much? "My...girl..."

Three years. How could so much have changed in just that short time? Zarabeth had been that change. Because of her, everything was different, life was worth living.

Jim's mind wandered over the years, memories from the best and worst of times with Zara flashing before him as if they were happening for the first time. The way she'd stood up for him in front of Scroop aboard the Legacy, holding her after a nightmare, their first kiss, bringing her home to Montressor, the joy he'd felt the day she was freed, solar surfing with her for the first time, their first dance, every day that they were at school together, spending their holiday at home with Genevieve and Cane, kissing her in front of everyone at the Inn's grand opening, teaching her how to solar surf, watching her graduate, the way she'd reacted to his last gift, Jim caught himself smiling as his eyes concentrated on nothing in particular.

He instinctively found himself playing with the leather cord about his neck as the images of the final memory faded away. Pulling the necklace over his head, Jim held the small metal piece in his hand, the dull light of the moon, streaming through the single window, casting odd shadows across the cogs and gears which formed the heart pendant.

With a heavy breath, the boy closed his hand around the metal, cradling his head against his fist as he tried to slow his racing heart. He was so close to breaking, to losing control over his emotions, but he couldn't, not when he'd told her he'd be strong, that he'd be ok.

After a few minutes of silence, Jim slowly managed to raise his head, turning back to face the girl as he fought against the tears which formed beneath his eyes. "Zara, I told you I'd be alright, that I'd keep going, and I will. I made you that promise and I'll keep it, but...I don't want to. I don't want to have to be alright. I don't want to fight to have to stay strong. I just want you. I want you to stay."

With every word, the boy's face drew nearer and nearer to hers, his voice gradually lowering until his words were hardly audible. "I want to say that I can't do this on my own, but I know that I could if I had to. I can do it... I-I just don't want to."

His unwilling tears slowly fell over the girl's cheeks, each one met without response of any kind. With a trembling hand, he ran his thumb over the small trails he'd created over Zarabeth's face, her cheeks burning beneath his touch.

"You know what I want, what I've wanted ever since I fell in love with you? Well, I'll tell you. We've done the first part of it already. I wanted to bring you home with me, to have my mom instantly love and accept you like she's known you her whole life. I wanted us to live here on Montressor together, to show you what I have loved and still do about this place. I wanted to share my life with you.

I wanted to go to school with you. Sure, I knew you'd be in one college and I'd be in another, but living on our own, away from home, I wanted to watch you experience and love that new aspect of your freedom. I don't think you know how cute you look when you get all excited about cake and cream puffs and who-knows what else. Besides, you've got talent, natural and perfect.

That's what we've already done, but I was so ready for whatever might've come after. I wanted to marry you. I don't think I ever told you this, but I knew you were the one right after our first fight. Silver had been joking around about how we'd sounded like an old married couple, asking me when the wedding was going to be. Even though I was still pretty steamed, my mind didn't reject the idea, actually, it got me thinking. Before then, I'd never met a girl like you. Sure it probably had to do with the fact that most girls avoided me like the plague, but maybe that was part of it. You didn't. You accepted me right from the start, reaching out, being there for me. I never expected to find that in someone so quickly, especially someone as perfect as you.

I usually fall asleep thinking about what it would be like to be married to you, wondering where we'd live and imagining how many kids we'd have. It was hard to picture us as being old someday, but I can already tell you that we would've been one of those cute old couples who everyone likes to watch and be around.

That's the part I'd regret, to not see any of that. That's why I can't bring myself to let you go. I already have memories planned out that we still have to make. I was counting on them, counting on spending the rest of my life with you. I mean, I am no matter what, but I was relying on the end being years and years away. Ya know? I-I don't know what I'd do without you.

I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, so so much. If it would make anything certain, I'd gladly give up those dreams, those hopes, just to be with you awake for one more day. Zara, I wanted all of those things...but I don't need them. I just need you. So, please try?"

Feeling his control slipping, Jim bit down hard on his lip, eyes firmly shut as he let his forehead gently rest against hers, his voice only loud enough for her to hear if she could. "Please don't leave me."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Feelings. Noise. Darkness. Voices. Zarabeth could distinguish some things, but others were foreign to her. She felt weightless, yet unable to even lift a finger. She could sometimes hear what was happening around her, frantic voices, quiet whispers. Every once in a while, she'd even be able to feel someone's touch.

She knew Jim was always there. Zara could hear his voice, recognize his hand, but what could she do? She hadn't the energy to reply, to open her eyes. The darkness was slowly overcoming her. Fear was always biting at the back of her mind. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she just break free from this waking sleep? She wanted to see Jim, to look up at him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. It was, wasn't it?  
There was no time in that darkness, no way of distinguishing between hours and minutes, days and seconds. Everything was nothing. Nothing was everything. Heat and chill, pain and relief, Zarabeth was spared no emotion or feeling, her body and mind continually fighting for or against each other to survive.

Was it worth fighting anymore? Zara felt so tired, so fragile. She was still holding on, but she could feel her grip slipping. Wouldn't it just be easier to let go, to let the darkness completely take her? Something was keeping her from that, making it hard for her to give in. What was it? That voice, Jim's voice, was whispering to her, whispering words she could not ignore.

"I don't want to have to be alright... Share my life with you... I knew you were the one... What it would be like to be married... To be with you awake... I just need you... So please try?... Please don't leave me."

His touch was so gentle, his warm breath washing over her with every word as she hung desperately to each one. No, she couldn't give up, not now, not while Jim was still with her. She had to keep fighting. How much longer could she hold on? It didn't matter. As long as she was still gripping at the edge of her own consciousness, she could endure, for Jim.

What was this feeling? Something was missing. Zarabeth felt different, but why? It was quiet. Too quiet. Wait, she couldn't hear it, she couldn't hear her heart. Well, she could, but it's beat was quiet, even, it wasn't pounding mercilessly in her ears.  
The pain, the one that constantly pulsed behind her eyes, it was gone. Her heart beat in normal rhythm, her breathing felt even and easy, her mind was clear, the smothering fog somehow lifted. Was she? Could she maybe?

Taking in a small breath, Zara could only squint as she let her eyes adjust to the bright light filling her room. Light. Glorious, pure light.

She could see.

The girl's heart began its racing anew, but not driven by fever or fear. There was no more darkness to imprison her, every corner of her mind flooded with that overwhelming light of hope.

Slowly turning her head to each side, her room had never seemed so beautiful. Everything was bright, clean, full of new life. Her eyes paused in their roaming as she released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, the sight before her bringing tears to her eyes.

There he was, sitting in a chair alongside the bed, his face hidden by covers and his unkept hair as he slept peacefully beside her. That face, it's all Zara wanted to see now.

With energy she hadn't felt in a long time, Zarabeth forced her lips to part, her voice low and grinding as it released a single word from her parched mouth. "Jim?"

The boy instantly reacted, his head jolting upright as he winced at the uncomfortable aching in his neck.

Zara watched in growing happiness and relief as he turned to face her, his eyes filled with too many emotions to separate, his look completely blank for a moment as he fought to understand what he was seeing.

"Zara?"

"Hi." The girl could feel her heart melting at his every expression, content to watch as he flowed in and out of each new emotion.

"You-you can see me?"

Zarabeth hardly noticed the tears which slowly fell down her cheeks, quietly laughing at her own happiness and bewilderment, unsure of what to do other than simply nod in reply.

Jim needed no other convincing.

Surprise taking her for only a moment, Zara hardly had time to react before she felt Jim's lips meet hers, indescribable feelings surging through her as she let them completely overtake her. She wanted to remember what it felt like. His warmth, his every touch, he'd never felt so real. The pure passion and tenderness of that kiss, their hearts were knit together in emotions which neither could ever describe nor replicate again.

That heart which beat for him and him alone, Jim knew that it wasn't going to stop. Her skin no longer burned beneath his touch, her every breath strong and unwavering. Those beautiful eyes, so full of fear and confusion only days ago, now shone brighter than he'd ever seen before. She'd nearly been lost, her life almost taken from him, but death couldn't touch her, not now. Somehow he knew it, she was safe.

Feeling Jim slowly pull away from her, Zara dared to open her eyes, still so overwhelmed by the fact that she could see again. Her vision was blurred only by her own tears of intoxicating joy and relief, her words only distinguishable as barely a whisper as she became lost in Jim's crystal eyes. "Kiss me again."

She wanted to feel him, to know that she really could. She wanted to stay like this for as long as time would allow, to simply be with the boy she loved.

Jim's kiss, there wasn't another feeling like it. Every touch overflowing with words unspoken, yet completely understood.

It was a strange feeling, their tears falling together as they mixed over the girl's cheeks. It was as if her senses had been heightened, each breath, each tear, each touch taken in as if she'd never felt them before. Surrounded in Jim's arms, both completely overwhelmed with happiness, Zarabeth had never felt so alive.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

"Are we sure she's ok? She's not gonna relapse, is she?"

It was taking everything in Zarabeth to stay serious as she watched Jim fuss over her. She'd never seen him so flustered before. He really did look adorable.

Doctor Winters was taking as much enjoyment from the scene before him as Zara, his smile barely showing from beneath his snout. "I can assure you, Jim, Zarabeth is free of the virus. Her scars are back to normal, her fever has completely disappeared, she can see. In the medical world, we call that a result. Zarabeth's strength is already returning at a remarkable rate. This morning, she could hardly manage a few words, but look at her now. Anything to add, lass?"

"Not really." Shifting her gaze between the two, Zara couldn't help but smile as she leaned closer to Jim, her head cradled against his shoulder as they sat together atop her bed. "Trust me, I think I'd be able to tell by now if something was still off. Ok?"

"Ok." Jim nodded in resignation, not willing to tear his look for even a moment away from the girl beside him. "But you need to promise me you'll take it easy. None of this 'I need to get up and do something' nonsense. Tell her, Doc."

The alien man chuckled low in his throat, making his snout sway idly from side to side. "Rest would be the best thing for a little while, but I highly doubt that you'll be able to keep her from doing otherwise for long. A woman, once her mind is set on something, can almost never be deterred. My wife certainly can't." Winters took a moment to check the pocket watch in his waistcoat before returning it to its previous hiding place. "Speaking of which, I'd best be on my way home. You're now in better hands than I could ever add to. I'm more than certain that Caliban is something you'll never be forced to endure again, Zarabeth. Thank heavens for that."

"Yes sir." It astounded Zara, the feeling of utter peace flowing through her. Contentment. She hadn't felt that feeling in weeks, not since before they'd received Silver's letter asking for their help. Somehow, everything had turned out alright. Somehow, it always did.

"Well, I believe I have everything. A quick recovery to you, Miss Hartfit. Be sure to let me know if anything changes."

"Thank you Doctor Winters, for everything."

"My pleasure. Well, you know, to some extent. This is the part I enjoy most. You take care now."

With Mrs. Hawkins downstairs to see the doctor off, the room fell quiet, the two content to simply sit together as they enjoyed the silence.

Slowly releasing her breath, Zara couldn't help but smile as she felt Jim's arm tighten around her shoulders. It was a strange feeling, the security that filled her mind. The last month had been so unpredictable, uncertain, but just as suddenly as it'd crumbled before their eyes, it was just as suddenly made right. The light felt warm again, the world was new, life was back to how it was and should be. She knew it would take a little while to readjust, to get her full strength back, but what was that compared to living out each day wondering if she'd even see the next? So much had happened out of desperation and fear, but now it could be forgotten.

A thought suddenly struck Zarabeth, her mind reeling slightly at the reality of it as she unconsciously spoke. "We-we're engaged."

Sitting forward a little more, Jim tried to read the look on the girl's face as he chuckled. "Forget that, did ya?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been awake long enough to think about it."

"Getting cold feet already?"

Zara couldn't help but laugh as she watched Jim's face twist in mock suspicion. "Maybe you are. I mean, now that I'm gonna get better, there's no longer a dead-line."

"True."

Catching the far-off look in the boy's eyes, Zarabeth waited in silence for a moment before attempting to regain his attention. "Jim?" The girl watched as he finally met her eyes, his own filled with what looked like nervousness, though she couldn't guess why.

Jim took a moment to collect his thoughts, hesitating for a moment before releasing them with a heavy breath. "Please don't get mad...or take this the wrong way. Zara, you said once that you'd be willing to wait for the next two years to get married. Would you still? It's not that I don't want to marry you now. That's all I would want, if I could. It's just, now that things are ok, it doesn't change the fact that-"

"That you still have two more years of school." She couldn't wait for him to finish his own thought. "Jim, I understand that. Don't worry about it. I told you I'd wait. I still will. Knowing that I'm not going anywhere, I wasn't expecting you to carry me off to the chapel any time soon. Ok?"

The boy slowly shook his head, the half-smile dawning on his lips only making his eyes seem to shine brighter as he took his time with every word. "You are amazing. You really are."

Satisfied that they were both in each other's complete understanding, Zarabeth began to laugh quietly as she thought of something in addition. "This is gonna be awfully confusing to explain to your mom."

"It doesn't have to be. She could just not know."

"That we're engaged?"

"Well, ever since I knew I was gonna marry you, I already felt like I was engaged to you, so it wouldn't feel much different to me. I could just propose later, and that's all she'd know."

Her laughter only continuing, Zara gave the boy a look of mock irritation as she managed her reply. "You felt already engaged...Oh, sure. Just assume I was gonna say 'yes'."

Now sitting right in front of the girl, Jim's tone lowered as he wrapped his arms about her, pulling her close so that their faces were only inches apart. "But you did."

"Well, Mr. Hawkins," she couldn't resist the natural urge to tease him a little, "maybe I wouldn't if you asked me a second time."

"Oh, I know you would."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know two little words you can't resist." Jim paused for a moment, enjoying himself as he watched the girl's expression change. His voice now even more quiet than before, Jim made sure that only she'd be able to hear those words as he slowly whispered them in her ear.

"Zarabeth Hawkins."

Zara could instantly feel her body go rigid with unavoidable happiness as her cheeks flushed slightly. The girl closed her eyes as she felt Jim's lips press lightly against her neck, her voice equally quiet as she let a smile dawn on her face. "Meanie."

Slowly moving to the other side of the girl's face, Jim spoke a little louder to be understood as his words were muffled beneath the waves of her thick hair. "See? I've got you all figured out."

"Alright, James Hawkins. You win. Happy?"

"Very."

The sound of approaching footsteps suddenly made themselves audible from the hallway behind the closed door.

Zarabeth couldn't help but laugh as Jim instantly pulled away, an almost guilty look on his face as he sat back away from her.  
"Feeling skittish, are we?"

Flashing the girl a look of mock annoyance, Jim could only chuckle as he scrunched his nose at her. "Shut up."

The boy's words had hardly been uttered before the door slowly opened, a small pink blob immediately zipping through the doorway as it made its way over to where the girl sat.

"Hey Morphy. I missed you." Zara struggled to make herself understood between the flurries of licks and caresses the shape-shifter was smothering her with.

The unmistakable limp of the old cyborg made his way toward Jim and Zarabeth, a smile stretched across his face the like of which neither of them had seen from him since he left the Legacy. "Oh, lass, look et yeh. Yer truly as bonnie as a sloop wit' new sails and a fresh coat o' paint."

Catching the satisfied look in the cyborg's eye, Zara had to laugh as she motioned for him to join her and Jim. "Use that line often, Silver?"

"Oh now, Zara, believe me. I speaks not'ing but me heart at all times. It makes me 'appier than yeh know, seeing dat you've pulled t'rough alright. It really does, lass."

"I can say the same for you, you old cyborg. After three years, it was hard to know if we'd ever see you again. Though, this whole thing wasn't at all how I pictured our first reunion to be."

Silver chuckled freely as he ran a hand over his eyes. "Dat makes us two. No, t'is ain't how I wanted ta see ta two of yeh again, but I have, and I'm happy for it."

Knowing full-well that this was it, Silver had to leave today, Zarabeth struggled to hold in her emotions as she crawled closer to where the cyborg sat, falling into his embrace as she struggled to release her words in an even tone. "I-I wish you could just stay."

"All good t'ings come to an end, lass. At least, dat's what t'ey say. Oh lass, don't cry. T'is s'pposed ta be a good day."

"But you're leaving."

"I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you both again or not, but I have, and I have more t'an enough reason to come back, even if it be just to say a quick 'hello'. Zara, look at me. I'll come back. Mark me words."

Doing her best to stop her unwilling tears, the girl sniffed hard, running a hand beneath her eyes before smiling back up at her friend. "Please be safe."

"Aye, lass."

Zarabeth had hardly pulled away from Silver's embrace before Jim had taken her place, the parting just as difficult for him as for her.

"Take care of yourself, Silver."

"Don't you worry 'bout me, Jimbo. I'll be alright."

The group now separated, the three sat at arm's length apart from each other with Morph buzzing quietly about their heads.

A single question rang through Zara's mind, the girl doing her best to stave off a second flow of tears as she brought up her question. "Where will you go? Back to Tresslar?"

The cyborg simply shrugged as he smiled comfortingly back down at her, his mechanical eye brightening slightly as he replied. "The nomad colonies are t'e safest places for me now. I'll stay on Tresslar unless somet'ing goes wrong. In dat case, t'ere's always Risona. But I'd be sure ta send word ta yeh if I change places. I want yeh two ta be able ta find me if yeh needs me."

The door on the other side of the room rang with a few short knocks before opening to reveal the newcomer standing in its frame. Mrs. Hawkins looked quietly from one person to another before managing to speak, her voice quiet yet filled with a sad sort of urgency. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Delbert and Amelia are on their way over. John, you'd better go."

"Aye, Mrs. I'm a commin'." His gears grinding and clacking together, Silver slowly rose from where he sat, carefully placing his three-cornered hat back on his head before pulling the two in for one last hug. "Take care, t'e bot' o' yeh. Morphy, you've done a fine job wit' dese here pups. Keep it for me?"

The small shape-shifter saluted the cyborg before hurriedly nuzzling him a final time, mimicking as he floated back away. "Keep it up."

Quickly clearing his throat, Jim tried to cover over his emotions as he attempted to speak evenly. "The longboat's out back by the storage shed. It's all ready to fly."

"Aye, lad. I'd best be off afore t'e she-cat comes for me head."

"She will, too." Trying to get to her feet, Zara suddenly realized how weak she still was, her legs trembling beneath her a she fought to stay upright.

"Woah now, lass. Yeh just stay right where yeh are. I can sees myself off."

"But I want to-"

"Shush."

The girl's objections were quickly cut off as she felt Silver lean down close to her head, planting a small kiss on her forehead before smiling down at her.

"I love yeh, Zarabeth. Yeh stay here, yeh stay well. Got me?"

Lowering herself back to sit on her bed, Zara could only nod as she returned the cyborg's smile, her final words to him only a whisper. "I love you too."

Rising from beside her, Jim hurriedly gave the girl's hand a quick squeeze before following his mother and Silver out into the hallway. "I'll be right back."

As soon as she was alone, Zarabeth crawled over to the other side of her bed, toward the window, supporting her weight on things around her until she was sitting in the window seat. From there, the girl could see the small stone courtyard behind the inn, Jim, Sarah, and Silver already standing alongside the old longboat as the cyborg clambered in. Within minutes, its old engines revved into newfound life, the longboat steadily gaining altitude as it sped off further into the colorless canyons.

Zarabeth watched until the small boat had disappeared into the late afternoon sky, it's form now no longer even a spec in the horizon.

"Be safe, Silver."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

"Darlings, please! You'll smother your poor aunt Zarabeth and uncle James into oblivion." Amelia was doing her best to corral her four rambunctious toddlers, barely getting ahold of one before another would slip from her control.

"They're alright, Amelia, really. Jim and I can handle them. I'm just so happy to see you all." Zarabeth tried to reassure Amelia as she spoke between her own laughter.

Her three nieces and nephew were absolutely adorable, their energy being released in all directions as they played with her and Jim atop her bed, Amelia, Delbert, B.E.N., and Sarah close by as they watched the chaos ensue.

Jim was more than busy with keeping the three little feline girls occupied, the boy lying face-down on the bed pretending to sleep while the girls clambered and crawled all over him, attempting to wake him. Each time they thought they'd succeeded, Jim's mock snoring would only increase in volume, causing the girls to giggle and squeal in delight as they would renew their efforts.

When she wasn't distractedly watching Jim, Zara was sitting up against the headboard of her bed, the little dog-boy, Andrew, in her lap as they laughed and made faces at each other. She'd missed this, simply spending time with the people who meant the most to her, especially her nephew and nieces. They were each so precious, so energetic and entertaining in everything they did, Zarabeth could easily watch them for hours.

"Woah! Hey now, missy. I kinda need that." Jim's voice suddenly rose above the din, startled back into awareness by the red-haired girl tugging mercilessly at a handful of the boy's dark hair.

Once the boy had freed himself, Amelia was instantly at her daughter's side, her tone commanding yet gentle as she reprimanded the toddler, taking her time with each word. "Alexandra? What did Daddy tell you about pulling hair and ears? That's right. He directed you not to. Now, we'll have no more of that, young lady. James should not be losing his hair for a good few decades more, and I'm certain he'd prefer to keep it that way."

The little feline now released from her mother's scolding, Alexandra hurriedly crawled back over to where her sisters were still playing with Jim, eager to rejoin the fray.

After almost an hour into the Dopplers' visit, the small children began to run out of steam, slowly drifting off to sleep one-by-one, each still lying atop Zarabeth's bed in one fashion or another.

Carefully transferring a sleeping Andrew into his father's arms, Zara tried to suppress her quiet laughter as her attention was drawn to the scene beside her.

Jim was completely pinned where he lying, still on his stomach, each of the small girls asleep in the oddest of positions to keep the boy from being able to move.

Alexandra had taken to wrapping herself about one of Jim's arms, each of her small limbs surrounding his in a tight embrace as she slept peacefully. Elizabeth, the brunette, was draped comfortably over the boy's legs, their position acting almost as a chair for the small feline as she smiled in her sleep. The fair-haired girl, Susan, was the sweetest of them all, the little girl content to lie face-down on Jim's back, limbs splayed out on either side of her as her small form rose and fell to the even rhythm of her breathing, making small cooing noises as she dreamed.

With a hint of desperation in his eyes, Jim turned toward Zarabeth as he whispered his plea. "Help me."

Shaking her head slowly, Zara tried to keep her voice just as quiet, hoping that her laughter would stay buried in her chest. "I don't know if I want to." The girl watched in growing amusement as Jim's look donned that of a begging child.

"But, Zara, I-I've got an itch in my leg and its about killing me. Please?" The boy drew out the final word in a long slow manner, his look even more comical than before as he smiled hopefully up at her.

"Well...since you asked nicely."

It didn't take long for Zara to help free Jim from the tiny forms pinning him down, each of the girls still asleep when the two put them down with their brother in Jim's room.

Quietly closing the wooden door behind her, the girl caught herself releasing a heavy sigh as she turned to walk back to her room with Jim.

It wasn't until they'd gotten inside that he dared to speak, certain that something was wrong. "Hey. You ok?"

Zara could only nod slowly, unsure even of her own reasons and feelings as she finally lowered herself to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Is it Silver?"

The girl's thoughts finally fell into place as she felt Jim sit beside her, a sad smile crossing her lips as she wrung her hands in her lap. "Ya. I guess so."

Watching her struggle with her own mind, Jim was content to wait for Zarabeth to arrange her thoughts into a coherent answer.

"I-I feel disjointed, like I live in two different worlds... No, maybe it's even more than two. I don't know." Pulling her legs onto the bed with her, Zara took in a deep breath before continuing, her head cradled against her knees as she stared across the room at nothing in particular.

"When I was a slave, every day was just another fight for survival, to get through that night to the next morning, only to endure it all over again. This whole thing felt like that, survival. I've won through both, but in my mind it's like it never happened. I know it did because of the memories and scars I have to prove it, but it just doesn't feel as much of a part of me anymore.

Flying with Amelia, knowing Silver, finding Treasure Planet, that was all such a different thing. Constant danger and adventure, looking back, it's hard to believe it even happened. In comparison to the way I live here with you, your mom, Amelia and Delbert's family, I can't imagine doing those things again, but we came pretty close with Silver being back."

Thinking back on what she'd just said, Zara began to laugh quietly, running a hand over her eyes as she tried to explain herself. "I don't even know what's bothering me. I just feel like I'm two different people. One day, I'm just Zarabeth, living life here as any other normal Montression would, but the next, I'm someone else. I'm off gallivanting across the galaxy to find lost treasure or helping to save a pirate's life.

I loved being aboard the Legacy, the excitement and endless adventure. I truly felt as if I belonged somewhere, flying through the Etherium day after day. But I also love this life, the simple life.

I don't even know why I'm having trouble with this. I'm probably just overtired and over thinking everything... And now I'm just rambling. Oh goodness..."

The silence which followed Zara's final words bothered her, unsure of what to make of it until she raised her eyes to meet Jim's.

The emotion in the boy's eyes was beyond that of simple affection or love. It was pure adoration.

Zarabeth could feel her heart begin to race beneath that unwavering look, her mind fighting to concentrate as Jim slowly made his reply, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No, I get it, about the two halves. I think everyone feels like that, to some degree. We change with our surroundings. It's kinda like those heroes in all those stories, the ones who live two different lives, keeping each one separate from their other world. There's usually the normal, quiet, and sometimes boring half, and then there's the crazy, exciting, or life-risking other half.

As for what you might think is another one of your lives, no one but you and people who really know you can see it. No one would know what you've been through just by looking at you. You're too happy, too confident, too...alive to hint at it.

Would you look at me and think that I used to be the way I was? No, I wouldn't either. It's a good thing, but ya know... Even though that's not who I really am anymore, it's still a part of me. You just can't see it. I think it just becomes part of both halves, you use it in both situations, ya know? But...what does this got to do with Silver?"

It suddenly struck the girl that she'd gotten completely off track, drowning too much in her own confusion to even get to the point of it all. "I-It's just that... I already miss Silver. It's hard to just let him go like that, but I know he can't stay, not with the way things are. It's like Silver is trapped in that other half of my life, the adventure and danger. He can't be a part of this one. I want him to. Any time spent with Silver only further risks his life and ours, but it just makes me want to be with him more. In a perfect world, he'd be able to stay with us, we'd all live this life together, no more crossing into that other half to be with him. I hope we see him again, but not if it'll hurt or endanger him."

Jim's arm wrapped about her shoulders was a comfort, her every word only further conforming the thought in her mind. They might never see Silver again. Zara could feel Jim lean in closer to her, his words low to her ear as he took one of her hands in his.

"I know. I've thought about that too. We're just gonna have to wait and see. Whatever happens will happen, we can't worry about it. If nothing else, that little gizmo he left with us ensures at least one more visit from him someday. And now that we know how to reach him, I think it'd be safe enough to write, we'd just have to do it that funky way that he wrote to us. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." All her feelings and anxieties released, Zara was able to relax again. Her mind was completely at ease, surrounded in Jim's arms, Zarabeth knew she had nothing to fear. "Thank you, Jim."

Everything was going to be alright. As long as she had Jim by her side, she was safe, she was happy. She was complete.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"There you are. Been lookin' all over."

Zarabeth's attention was suddenly redirected as she heard Jim call out to her from behind where she sat, a smile instantly on her lips as she waited for him to join her. "You were? I'm sorry. I've just been here for a while."

The girl rearranged her legs so that there was room for Jim to sit beside her on the bench on the far wall of the gazebo. This spot in the garden had become one of her and Jim's favorites over that year. Looking out over the colorless canyons, watching the Etherium as it hailed the stages of the day, it was easy to forget the real world and just be happy.

"No, you're good. I should've guessed it."

Zara closed her eyes, her smile only brightening as she felt the boy give her forehead a quick kiss. "Not much to do around here when your mom still won't let me help out."

Lowering himself to sit at the other end of the bench, Jim pulled the girl's legs down so that they were resting comfortably across his lap. "Ya well, she just doesn't want to wear you out. How're you feeling?"

A small laugh escaped Zarabeth as she shook her head, letting a hint of desperation show only in her eyes. "Perfect. Really, I couldn't be better. It's been almost a month, I think you all can stop worrying. If anything, I'm just itching for something to do."

"Well, school starts up again in a month. I'll be busy, you'll be working, you'll have plenty to do then."

"True." Zara found herself fiddling mindlessly with the necklace at her throat, her thumb playing over the endless surfaces of the pendant. It was nice to have everything back the way it was. She was healthy, the inn was open again, she and Jim were free once more to do whatever they pleased with the rest of their summer. "It's gonna feel weird at first, not being at school I mean. I probably won't even notice the difference if I'm just at the bakery for most of the day, but not rooming with the girls will be weird."

"Knowing you, you'll be so in your element, you'll hardly notice. Besides, we'll all get together so much that it'll still feel like before."

"I hope so. I really do miss everyone. Being already graduated feels odd."

"Eh, it just means you've got everything all figured out. It's the rest of us who have to struggle along."

"You have nothing to worry about. I bet ya that the imperial navy will have you snatched up and captaining a ship within a week of graduation." Zarabeth couldn't help but smile as she thought about how proud of Jim she was. He'd grown from a boy to a man right in front of her eyes over the last three years, completely unaware that any real change was happening until it was already complete.

Jim chuckled quietly as he ran a hand over the back of his neck, obviously flattered by the girl's praise. "Well maybe not that soon, but it would be great. You'd come with me, wouldn't you?"

"As long as they'd let me." She liked to day-dream about what it would be like to fly with Jim across the galaxy, maybe even into other systems. Just knowing that everything new they'd experience, they'd experience together was the most wonderful idea.

A thought, one which periodically struck the girl, hit her once more, causing her to laugh quietly as she instinctively shook her head.

"What's so funny?"

Meeting Jim's gaze, Zarabeth only then realized that she'd been laughing, her smile growing as she bit down on her lip. "Oh, it's just this thought I keep having, that I have had ever since I met you. No matter what happens, no matter how scary or bad things are or seem to be, everything always works out for us. We always find each other again. It's like we're just truly meant to be, like nothing can permanently separate us. Ya know?"

"No, I get it. I've felt that way too. Weird, isn't it? Well, not weird, just really cool. It's how I know I've found the one."

The look of pure and untainted love in Jim's gaze, the girl could feel her heart melt away into nothing as she leaned back against one of the wooden beams behind her. How could he be so perfect? This boy, no, this man in front of her, he was her everything. Without Jim, what was she? He'd given her her life, her freedom, incomparable joy. He'd given her a purpose.

Her mind slightly distracted, Zara finally finished what she'd been doing before Jim had joined her, the pen in her hand signing her name at the bottom of the hand-written letter in her lap. Carefully folding the papers into thirds, the girl placed them into the envelope beside her before setting everything aside on the ground.

"That for Gen?"

"Yeah, I'm a little behind. I haven't written to her since the day we got Silver's letter. Hope she doesn't think I've completely disappeared on her."

"So much for your once a week deal."

"That's ok. She'll understand. And from what it sounds like, I'll have more than enough time to keep up with her in the next month. It's taken me all afternoon to write this. Too much stuff to talk about. Need to get her caught up."

"You might not want to seal that yet."

"Why?" Trying to read the boy's expression, Zara hadn't the slightly idea of what Jim was getting at.

"You might need to add something."

Still unable to understand, the girl pulled her legs away from the boy, sitting upright as she leaned a little closer to him. "I'm so confused."

Enjoying her bewilderment, the boy simply smiled, moving a hand toward his jacket pocket without taking his eyes from the girl beside him. "I know I did this once already, but I figured it should be done properly."

"Jim, what are you talking about?"

"This."

Within an instant, her breath was trapped in her throat, her gaze completely captured by what was being held up toward her, Jim no longer sitting, but kneeling on the ground in front of her.

Gently held between his fingers was a thin gold band of a ring, a small emerald crowning it with an even smaller diamond on either side of the gem.

No words. Her mind was a complete blank. Realizing that she was still just sitting there, Zara fought to speak, shifting her gaze between the ring and the look of adoration in Jim's eyes as he patiently waited for her.

"I...But you alr...Jim, where did you-"

"Consider it Silver and my mom's contributions. Mom said she really didn't need all that treasure to herself."

Laughing at her own empty mind, Zara found herself tearing up as she tried to suppress her small bursts of laughter, a hand securely over her mouth as a few still escaped. "I don't know why I'm crying. I've already been through this before."

"But I need another answer." Undeterred by the girl's reaction, Jim only continued to smile, laughing along with her as he gently took one of her hands in his. "Zarabeth Jane Hartfit, will you marry me?"

Letting the feelings of intoxicating happiness completely fill her, Zara could only nod, laughing freely as she fell into Jim's embrace. She could feel his warmth flow through her, finally finding her voice as she managed the single word, "yes".

After what felt like a perfect eternity of being locked in each others arms, the two pulled away, staying close together as Jim gently moved some of the girl's hair away from her face. "Well then, I believe this belongs to you."

Zarabeth could feel her body trembling slightly, her senses overflowed with joy as Jim slowly lifted her left hand, placing the golden band over her fourth finger as it slid into place.

"Perfect fit."

"Just like us."

A look almost of mischief in his eyes, Jim raised his brow as he questioned the girl. "I do a good enough job to fool my mom?"

"That this was the first proposal? Well, in case she's watching..." Meeting the boy's crystal gaze once more, Zara let her arms wrap about his neck, gently letting her lips meet his as she lost herself to Jim's sweet kiss. After a few moments, the girl slowly pulled away, a permanent smile on her lips as she replied in a jokingly secretive tone. "Now it is."

Jim scrunched his nose in mock uncertainty, his look fixed somewhere above the girl as he spoke in a distracted tone. "I dunno. Better make sure."

Zarabeth's mind, already flooded with happiness, was now numb with emotions beyond it. The tenderness of that kiss, their separate hearts beat as one, their unspoken words of love singing together in those moments of silence. If she could be any happier, Zara didn't know how, feelings of utter peace and contentment filling her beyond her needs.

It didn't matter whether she'd been with him all day, or only for a brief time, every moment with Jim was ecstasy. She was for him, he was for her. How could two people complete each other any more than she and Jim did? Everything she wanted to be, he could push her to be. Anything Jim wanted to do, she was right there beside him to urge him forward. Two people, broken, forgotten, lost, and abandoned could find complete love, happiness, freedom, and security in each other.

No matter what life could possibly have in store for them, they knew that they could always endure. Walking hand-in-hand, Jim and Zarabeth could take on the world, together.

•The End•

And there you have it, another story finished! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

As always, a _huge_ thank you to all of my readers from around the world! You all make this experience just that much more enjoyable.

I already have at least two more plot lines for continuation stories mapped out in my head, but possibly three. As long as I have them, I'll just keep writing. :)

The last two stories were a little slower paced than the first, (How can it be helped? Treasure Planet is just that awesome!) but this next when will definitely pick the excitement back up again. Can't wait to show it to you all!

Thank you for your continual support, love and reviews! Love you all!

**God bless!**


End file.
